Love Stays the Same
by daisychains123
Summary: After a confusing letter, two girls are given the chance to change their world, but will they? Then Greyback attacks and they have no choice. Hermione and Ginny are landed in Marauder times, where they find friendship, enemies, and love. HGRL GWSB JPLE
1. A letter and a chance

Disclaimer: Fanfiction. Fan. Fiction. Get the connection?

Love stays the same

(T(H(E (B(U(R(R(O(W

Hermione Granger sat laughing with one of her best friends, Ginny Weasley. They were at the Burrow, and it was nearly eleven thirty. They were joking about Harry and Ron, and their dates. Harry and Luna, Ron and Lavender had gone out on a double date that evening. The boys had walked back in, smiling goofily and looking a touch dazed.

"He is so in love with her!" Ginny chuckled from her bed as Hermione grinned, replying "Who? Ron or Harry?"

"Both!"

They looked at each other and promptly began giggling. After a few minutes of laughter the girls fell into a comfortable silence.

There was a small tapping at the window, and Ginny ran to open it.

A barn owl flew in and dropped a package on Hermione's lap, then flew out the still open window.

"Who would be sending you mail at this time of night?" Ginny asked as she sat across from her friend.

Hermione shook her head and opened the letter, read it over once and paled considerably.

Ginny grabbed the letter asking "What is it? Has Headmistress McGonagall decided to give you the head girl post early?"

Hermione shook her head and motioned for Ginny to read the letter.

Hermione started unwrapping the package as Ginny read.

**To Miss Granger and Miss Weasley**

**First off, let me apologize for what is about to happen, but I could think of no other way.**

**You see, I knew you. Both of you- Before we met that is... if that makes sense? **

**I remember two girls from my time at Hogwarts. And I know that they were, are you. You have a chance to change everything. Please do. Harry deserves parents. Sirius needn't go to Azkaban. Remus doesn't have to suffer. I don't have to betray my only friends. I know you may think me insane. I would too, in your place. The thing is, you don't have a choice. What has already happened will happen, I just thought it would be easier on you if I helped a bit. First off; a cover story for you. Your names are Mia and Harriet Carson. You are sisters, and were home schooled. You both wanted to take your N.E.W.T.S at Hogwarts, so your parents let you. Use a glamour charm for you looks, but don't change too much about your appearance. I am pretty sure I am the only one who matched you two girls and the two girls I knew together. I don't know what will happen, just please; don't let this mess happen again! **

**I will be forever in your debt and I hope that you will change what you see fit.**

**Good luck, to the both of you**

**P. Pettigrew**

"Oh. My. God." Ginny whispered. She looked up at Hermione who had finished un-wrapping the small box. She held two time turners.

"They're connected. What ever year one turns to; the other turns to as well." Hermione said.

"Do you… do you think we should?" asked Ginny quietly.

"I think the question is; do you think we _could?_" Hermione answered. "It might be a trap. And even if it wasn't we would be gone for god knows how long. We might never be able to get home. We might destroy time as we know it, we might-"

"Do the right thing!" Ginny interrupted "Hermione, we have been given this amazing chance to change everything for the better! Who are we to deny Harry, to deny _everyone_ that chance?"

Hermione looked torn. She sighed. "Let's take a walk, try and sort this out."

Ginny nodded and held out her hand.

Hermione looked a tad confused and then her face cleared. She handed over a time-turner and the two of them carefully put the chain over their heads.

"Just in case?" asked Hermione

Ginny nodded.

"Just in case."

(O(U(T(S(I(D(E

It was a clear night and the moon was shining brightly. The two girls made their way towards the forest as they talked. It was a fresh summer night, and a warm breeze played with the leaves in the trees.

"How do we know it would change anything at all?" Ginny asked suddenly turning to look at Hermione.

"We don't. That's the problem with time. You can put all your effort into it, and it still won't make a difference."

Ginny snorted. "Time sounds an awful lot like life, if you ask me."

Hermione smiled and was about to answer when a crack alerted them that they weren't alone.

"What was-" started Ginny but Hermione held up a hand, face white. She turned her head up slowly, in the moonlight it looked like she was praying.

The moonlight…

Hermione shivered slightly. It was a full moon.

Sure Remus was locked up, but-

There was another crack, a rustling of leaves and then.

Ginny gave a small scream. She had never seen a werewolf before.

Hermione kept her eyes on the werewolf as it turned to the source of the noise. She could tell it wasn't Remus, just by looking at it. Remus, or rather, Moony was a dark brown, with silver markings. This wolf was a solid Grey, and much larger than Moony.

She could feel Ginny shaking next to her. She had to do something. Anything!

"Ginny, when I tell you to, run as fast as you can. Try and get back to the house, or find a large tree, or something." Hermione whispered as the werewolf drew nearer. She was absolutely petrified, but so was Ginny, and she had to do something to keep her friend safe. She felt Ginny shake her head next to her, but the wolf had leaped, Hermione had screamed "RUN! NOW GINNY!" and Ginny had turned and ran, Hermione sprinting in the opposite direction, trying to distract the werewolf behind her by weaving in and out between trees. She had a feeling that the werewolf was enjoying this, was merely playing with her.

_Like a game of cat and mouse _she thought to herself. _Play, and then eat. _

(G(I(N(N(Y

Ginny crashed through the forest, trying to find her way home. She had been running for about ten minutes now. She knew she wasn't being chased, but Hermione was. If Hermione died; No! She wouldn't! Ginny wouldn't let her! She would go to the Burrow and get help. Hermione wouldn't die. Ginny would help her.

And that was when she fell, tumbling and turning, ripping her sweater, scratching her face, falling into a shallow creek, hitting her head, and then blackness.

No one was, of course, there to see the unconscious witch disappear, as a distant scream split the air.

(H(E(R(M(I(O(N(E

Hermione choked back a sob. She had been running for nearly ten minutes, although it felt like forever. She turned around another tree, splashing through a shallow stream. She was nearly across when she slipped. She gasped as she felt her ankle crack. _That will hurt tomorrow. _She thought as the wolf approached. And so will this, most likely.

The wolf was only a metre away, when it pounced.

She screamed as it's dagger like sabres sliced through her shoulder.

Game over.

Ok so what do you all think? This is a story that just jumped crazily into my head screaming WRITE ME DOWN!!!

So I hope you enjoy it, and please review and tell me your thoughts! (I will be glad to answer a few questions about what I have planned. But it all depends.) 

Oh and just so's ya know.

(T(H(I(S setting the scene.

**This ** a letter or something written.

_This _ thoughts, memories, etc.

This Authors note and disclaimer.


	2. Dead man walking?

Disclaimer: Fanfiction. Fan. Fiction. Get the connection?

Love stays the same

(H(O(G(W(A(R(T(S

Ginny groaned. Her head felt like a bludger had hit it. The memory of last… how long ago was it? Last night? Last week? Last year? Came soaring back to her, and she sat up quickly opening her eyes, only to feel sick and lay back down.

She opened her eyes again, after a few moments and instantly recognized the Hogwarts hospital wing. She looked around, feeling something was out of place… She spotted a bed across from her, with a pale and sickly looking person in it. A person with curly brown hair…

_Oh Merlin Hermione… Please, be ok. I could never forgive myself if you weren't ok…_

She was interrupted in her thoughts by the Hospital Wing doors opening and two people walking in talking quietly. One she recognized as Madam Pomfrey, only… had she done something with her hair? It made her look… younger.

She was talking to a man with long silver hair and beard. Blue eyes twinkled behind half moon glasses. Ginny almost screamed. It wasn't everyday you saw your not-so-long-ago-murdered Headmaster walk through the door.

Ginny managed to muffle her scream into a fit of coughing, alerting the adults in the room that she was awake.

Madam Pomfrey immediately swooped down on her, asking her questions that ranged from 'are you allergic to anything?' to 'how many fingers am I holding up?'

Ginny was saved from answering these questions however when Dumbledore politely asked the nurse if she could leave the room whilst he questioned the stranger.

Pomfrey gave a huff of annoyance and left for her office.

Dumbledore chuckled before turning to her.

"Good morning my dear, I trust you're feeling better?"

"Professor Dumbledore" Ginny said quietly her voice shaking a tiny bit.

He seemed surprised.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think we've ever introduced… how do you know my name?"

Ginny looked at him, before asking slowly "Are you really Professor Dumbledore?"

He smiled cheerfully. "I should hope so; if I'm not then I rather think I would be confused."

"Prove it Sir. Not to sound mistrusting, but well… I have reason to believe your dead."

"Dead; me? Oh that is a pity. Ah well, death is but the next great adventure to the well organized mind."

Ginny felt her throat close up- He _was _Dumbledore! But, how was this possible?

She pushed herself up a little more and felt something cold against her neck…

"Oh Merlin" croaked Ginny as she pulled out her time turner.

She looked at Dumbledore, who had his eyebrows raised.

"Professor, what year is it?"

"Why it's 1977, why do you ask?"

Ginny promptly fainted.

Ginny awoke around fifteen minutes later to concerned blue eyes.

"Are you alright?"

"Professor Dumbledore?"

It hadn't been a dream. Hermione was still across from her, motionless. And they were both in the past. It seemed there were many downsides to their situation, but…But they could change everything. And she had to start it.

"Professor Dumbledore, this may sound strange, but I haven't been born yet."

Dumbledore looked a tad confused.

"My name is Ginny Weasley"

"Ah, I had thought that shade of hair was rather familiar. Indeed, I wasn't aware that Arthur had a sister?"

Ginny took a breath and forced out quickly "He doesn't. I'm his daughter." Ignoring the startled look on her ex-Headmasters face she ploughed on. "And like I said before, I haven't been born yet. In fact I won't be born for another four years yet. My friend over there; Hermione Granger, wont be born for another three."

"Forgive me for asking, but how do I know I can trust you?"

Ginny thought and then smiled sadly at a memory she remembered Harry telling her, after the man in front of her had died- After Dumbledore's funeral.

"You once told one of my best friends that in your youth you had a rather unfortunate encounter with a vomit flavour Bert Bots every flavour bean, and that you don't like them very much any more."

He raised an eyebrow. That was unexpected. But it did prove she was who she said she was. The hair also gave it away a touch. But as for the other girl…

"There are no Grangers that I am aware of residing in the magical community" said Dumbledore.

"She's muggle-born, but you and I both know that doesn't matter."

He smiled at her. "Indeed." He became thoughtful again and Ginny began fiddling with her necklace again. His eyes landed on the time-turner and his face cleared and he looked Ginny in the eye.

"I suspect you are both time travellers?"

Ginny nodded; glad that he had caught on at last.

Dumbledore smoothed his beard thinking, before asking "Why are you here?"

Ginny paused before answering "To be honest we didn't really have a choice in coming. But now that we're here, we are going to make the best of this" she frowned. "Our world isn't a very happy place Professor. We are going to fix that. Or at least try."

"Voldemort I presume?"

Ginny looked at her headmaster. "In the future, we only have hope. Here we have a chance to set things right, things that never should've happened. We're not going to let this chance slip away."

Dumbledore nodded slowly. "Do you know how long you are here for?"

"Not a clue."

Dumbledore was about to ask another question when a groan alerted them to the fact that Hermione was awaking.

Hermione groaned. She felt like she had been run over… repeatedly- With the knight bus- and then been trampled by Hagrid and his herd of Hippogriffs… and Norbert.

She tried to move, but her shoulder gave a sharp burst of pain and she felt the urge to be sick. She was still for a few moments, before becoming aware of two voices. One was calling out her name and the other was saying something about getting Madam Pomfrey. But that couldn't be right. Because she knew those two voices, and the people they belonged to. Ginny was still calling her name gently from the left. And the other voice…

Hermione opened her eyes slowly, wincing against the light.

And almost fainted at the sight before her; Ginny was standing next to no other than Albus Dumbledore.

"Urrgh… Ginny there's a dead man standing next to you…" she muttered, her throat feeling raw.

"Hermione, I fell. I had my time-turner on, remember?"

Hermione groaned as she sat slowly up and looked around her. She was in Hogwarts, but not as she remembered it. That cabinet was under that window at home, not next to the door. And of course there was the option of Dumbledore standing beside her, looking at her curiously.

"Hi Professor." Hermione ventured weakly. He nodded his reply and said "May I ask exactly how you came to be here? Miss Weasley has confided in me up until after you put on the time-turners."

Hermione nodded and shuffled around, before giving a gasp of pain. Her shoulder… Oh crap.

"Hermione? Are you ok?"

"Not really Gin. Ok… what happened… Ginny and I went outside for a walk, thinking things through. We were in the forest next to her house, when we heard something. It was a- a werewolf…" seeing Dumbledore's face she hurried on "It wasn't Remus Lupin. He's brown when he's in that form. This werewolf was grey-silver. And it was much bigger than Remus."

Dumbledore looked at her with an interested eye. "And how exactly do you know Mr Lupin? Or for that matter his secret?"

"He was my Defence against the Dark Arts teacher in my third year. Best teacher we ever had actually. Anyway I figured it out and Sn- a teacher told the school. Remus left, despite no one wanting him to."

Dumbledore nodded and Ginny added "we also know him from… well…" she glanced at Hermione who nodded and they both moved the neck of her top down her shoulder showing a small phoenix in flight.

Dumbledore seemed shocked and said "But… your barely adults. How could…?"

"Just believe me professor when I say the future… well it sucks." Ginny said as Hermione nodded.

The headmaster nodded and turned back to Hermione, although they could tell he was getting a tad worried. He gestured for her to continue.

"Well, anyway this werewolf stepped out and turned towards us. As it got ready to attack I told Ginny to run back to the house, whilst I drew it off. It leapt at us, Ginny ran one way, I ran the other. The wolf followed me for about ten minutes, but I twisted my ankle in a stream. I… All I remember after that was…" Hermione gulped and motioned to the opposite shoulder to the one with the phoenix tattoo.

Dumbledore had lost the seemingly permanent twinkle in his eyes.

Ginny sat next to Hermione on the bed and hugged her, trying not to cry. She needed to be strong for her friend.

Hermione was a werewolf.


	3. In the Past

Disclaimer: Fanfiction. Fan. Fiction. Get the connection?

Love stays the same

(T(H(E (B(U(R(R(O(W

- 1999

Harry Potter yawned and stretched as he drifted away from his slumber. He lay in bed for a few seconds, listening to the sounds of the waking house. He smiled as he thought of Luna. She would be coming for morning tea today, as was Lavender. Mrs Weasley had said something about wanting to 'meet her boy's girlfriends'. Remus and Sirius would be joining them for morning tea as well; they were expected at around 10. He grinned, happy at the thought of being able to see his God Father and Remus, and looked at the clock. It was half past nine. He quickly got up; pulled on a black t-shirt with a snitch fluttering in the centre of it, and pulled on some jeans. He then headed downstairs.

He entered the kitchen, which was nearly full. He sat next to Ron, who passed him a muffin.

Harry smiled- it was going to be a good day.

A few seconds later the doorbell rang, and Ron and Harry raced to answer it.

Ron got there first and opened it smiling expectantly. His face dropped a bit when he saw it was Sirius and Remus.

"Oh hey you two, come on in. Is Lav out there?"

Sirius grinned and mouthed 'Lav?' to Harry over Rons shoulder

Harry smothered his laughter and sat down across from the two Marauders.

"So Harry" started Remus, who had not missed the exchange between Godson and Godfather, looked up at him whilst accepting a crumpet from Fred. "What does Luna think of being called 'Lulu?"

Harry chocked on his glass of pumpkin juice, and Ron, Sirius and the twins laughed uproariously.

The door bell rang, and Harry was saved from making up a come back so he settled for a rude gesture, and then he ran to open the door.

It was about ten minutes later when Mrs Weasley had sat down, that she noticed something odd.

"Where are Hermione and Ginny?"

Everyone looked to their side, expecting them to say "We're here!"

But no one did.

"Maybe their still upstairs?" suggested Ron shrugging.

"Mmm maybe… Could you two go get them?" she asked Ron and Harry.

The boys nodded and sprinted upstairs, wanting to get back to their girlfriends.

"Hey you two, come down stairs!" shouted Ron, pounding on their door.

There was no reply.

Harry looked at his friend, getting slightly worried.

Ron shrugged and opened the door. They weren't in there.

"Girls?" asked Harry looking around the room, Ron following.

"Harry?" Ron's voice croaked.

"Yeah… What?"

"Look at this letter."

Harry went over and took the piece of parchment from his friend, who was very pale.

He read it over twice, his heart beating uncomfortably fast.

"Holy shit"

"You don't think they would-" asked Ron quietly

"Ginny might, but Hermione? She knows how tricky time travel is…"

"How do we know for sure?"

Harry glanced at the letter, then back to Ron. "Remus and Sirius would've known them- if they went, that is"

Ron nodded and they ran out of the room, both yelling

"SIRIUS! REMUS!"

Remus looked up from his blueberry muffin, hearing the boys scream his and Sirius' names.

"What on earth?" said Molly as the two boys skidded into the kitchen "Where's Hermione and Ginny?"

Ron shook his head and Harry turned to the Marauders.

"Did you know two girls called Mia and Harriet Carson?" Harry said breathlessly.

The two men's faces paled considerably.

"How do you know about Mia?" Remus asked hoarsely.

"Or Harriet?" added Sirius, equally shocked.

Ron and Harry shared a look, their suspicions confirmed. Harry passed the letter from Pettigrew to Remus, who then read it out loud.

"To Miss Granger and Miss Weasley

First off, let me apologize for what is about to happen, but I could think of no other way.

You see, I knew you. Both of you- Before we met that is... if that makes sense?"

"Not really" said George, but was quickly silenced by a glare from Mrs Weasley.

Remus continued.

"I remember two girls from my time at Hogwarts. And I know that they were, are you. You have a chance to change everything. Please do. Harry deserves parents. Sirius needn't go to Azkaban. Remus doesn't have to suffer. I don't have to betray my only friends. I know you may think me insane. I would too, in your place. The thing is, you don't have a choice. What has already happened will happen, I just thought it would be easier on you if I helped a bit. First off; a cover story for you. Your names are Mia and Harriet Carson. You are sisters, and were home schooled. You both wanted to take your N.E.W.T.S at Hogwarts, so your parents let you. Use a glamour charm for your looks, but don't change too much about your appearance. I am pretty sure I am the only one who matched you two girls and the two girls I knew together. I don't know what will happen, just please; don't let it turn out the way it has now.

I will be forever in your debt and I hope that you will change what you see fit.

Good luck, to the both of you

P. Pettigrew"

He looked at Sirius for a second, and then dropped the parchment and fled out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

Everyone looked at each other, then at the closed door, and then to Sirius, who had his head in his hands.

"Sirius?" Harry asked tentatively. "What's wrong? Did you know them? Ginny and Hermione; as Mia and Harriet."

Sirius looked up at them all, and his eyes were unusually bright.

"Yeah… yeah we knew them."

OK I AM SOOOOO SORRY about the lack of updates! I have made a promise to finish this fic, and by Holy Merlin's daughters' friends' nephews' second cousin twice removed on his fathers' side, I WILL FINISH IT!!! Just don't expect it to be anytime soon… guilty smile

Oh, and one of my friends asked 'how is Mia pronounced?'

Its pronounced My-a ok? NOT Mee-a. I should've thought of that before, as I have a little cousin called Mia (as in Mee-a) but a friend called Mia (as in My-a)…

Ok! On with the story!

Oh and if you wanted to make guesses at the plot, etc, feel free, might give me some cool ideas, and then I will thank you for said idea and people will like you!!! Yeah. I'm just gonna stop typing now…


	4. Starting the act

Disclaimer: Fanfiction. Fan. Fiction. Get the connection?

Love stays the same

(H(O(G(W(A(R(T(S

-1977

It had been nearly a week since Hermione and Ginny had been thrown into the past, and the student body would be arriving at Hogwarts that night. It was also the night of the full moon.

Hermione had been briefed by Dumbledore about what was to happen. She could either transform; locked up in the dungeons, or she could transform in the shrieking shack; with Remus Lupin.

She had chosen the shack.

Hermione and Ginny had changed their appearances before they came out of the Hospital Wing. Hermione now had curly dark brown hair, so dark it looked black, and her freckles had diminished slightly. Her eyes were still the same though her eyebrows had changed shape slightly. Ginny still had her mischievous hazel eyes, and flaming orange hair, but it had a few lighter streaks, and she had grown half an inch, to become the same height as Hermione. They had also both changed their faces to have slightly the same shape. They looked like sisters, but only if you looked closely. They had even gotten used to calling each other 'Mia' and 'Harriet'.

Hermione and Ginny were sitting in the Gryffindor common, going over their cover story.

"Ok, so we're keeping our original birthdays, our parents are Amy and Liam, and our names are Mia and Harriet Carson… anything else?" ticked off Hermione.

Ginny looked thoughtful. "We live in London, and our Mum's a muggleborn, Dad's a half-blood. We were home schooled until this year, because we wanted to take our NEWTS at Hogwarts… I think that's it… except…"

Hermione nodded. "What do I tell Remus?"

"Nothing." said a voice from the entrance hole. "Not until he confronts you about your lycanthropy, and only then."

Dumbledore sat down in the free arm chair.

Hermione frowned but nodded.

"Now I came up here to tell you, it is time for you to go down to the Shrieking shack. Madam Pomfrey will escort you down there, and then come back for Mr Lupin. Miss Weasley please be sure to go down to the Great Hall at around seven. I will announce your arrival at dinner."

Hermione nodded and stood, looking nervous.

She had been trying to keep busy, keeping her mind off of this… but she couldn't any more, and she was petrified.

Ginny stood as well, hugging her best friend, her 'sister'.

"you'll be fine." She whispered and Hermione nodded faintly.

The two girls then followed the Headmaster down to the entrance Hall. It was time to start the changes.

(S(H(R(I(E(K(I(N(G( (S(H(A(C(K

Hermione entered the Shrieking shack, sneezing as the dust assaulted her newly sensitive nose. She made her way up stairs, passing three doors, to find an unused bedroom at the end of the hall. The door was slightly stuck, and she had to push hard against it to get it to allow her entry.

She shut the door behind her, and looked around her. The room was small, and dull. There was a small double bed in the middle of the room, and a boarded up window let in the last few beams of sunlight filter past in dieing rays.

She looked through the biggest crack, to see the town of Hogsmeade spread out before her. She turned and looked at the room again, realizing that _this _was the room where so much had happened. This was the room where she had confronted Remus about first being a werewolf. This was where she had first met Sirius. This was where Harry had learned the truth to his past.

She heard a creak from downstairs.

Ginny sat at the Gryffindor table, people sifting past her, talking to friends about holidays and wondering about the new girl.

Dumbledore had introduced her, but barely. He just said that they had two new students, Mia and Harriet Carson.

She felt someone sit beside her, and she looked up.

A beautiful girl with wavy dark red hair and sparkling jade eyes was smiling at her. "Hi, my name's Lily Evans, are you new here?"

Ginny nodded, her stomach twisting.

It was time to start the act.

"My name's Harriet Carson, my sister Mia and I've just started our seventh year here."

Lily nodded and was about to answer when three boys sat across from them, and she turned her attention to them.

"Potter, Black; Pettigrew." she said politely, though her voice was slightly cool.

"Evans" nodded the tallest boy. He had shiny raven hair, mischievous dark blue eyes, and was _very _handsome. All the girls in the vicinity, other than Lily and Harriet, were staring at him.

_Sirius Black, of course, the ladies man of the Marauders._

The boy on the far left simply nodded, though he smiled kindly. He had short dirty blond hair, and round grey eyes.

_Peter Pettigrew. I'm not sure how I feel about you yet Wormtail. But be rest assured, I will do as you asked. The future will be better!_

"Hey Lily" said the last boy, the one in the middle. He had messy black hair, hazel eyes behind glasses, and a shiny badge pinned to his chest.

_Merlin, James looks so much like Harry! Or is it Harry looks so much like James? But really, apart from the eyes, they would be identical!_

It seems that Lily's eyes had been drawn to the badge on James' chest, which, upon closer inspection showed a HB placed on the Hogwarts crest.

"You- your… YOU"RE HEAD BOY!!!" she shouted incredulously.

"Um…" said James, turning slightly pink as people burst out into laughter, on finding out who Lily was yelling about.

"Oh come off it Evans, he's not that bad!" Sirius stuck up for his friend.

She rolled her eyes, though she knew that Black was right. Potter hadn't been too bad lately. Well, at the end of last year anyway.

Harriet giggled slightly at the look on her face, and the boys turned to her.

"And who might this be Lily?" asked James with a look of interest on his face.

"Hi, I'm Harriet Carson." Harriet said, smiling slightly. "My sister and I've just started."

Sirius nodded, and Peter looked around, then said "where's your sister? Who is she? What year are you?"

Harriet sobered slightly. "Mia has… taken ill. She's in the hospital wing. She and I are both year seven. I take it you lot are as well?"

The boys nodded and Lily smiled "that's good; we'll be in the same classes. What are you taking?"

"Umm… Transfiguration, Defence against the Dark Arts, Charms, Potions, Herbology, Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures, and Divination. Mia is doing the same."

Lily nodded. I do all of those, except for Divination, I do Healing instead. But Remus and Sirius do Divination, so they'll help you out.

Harriet cocked her head to one side, as if trying to remember something. "Who's Remus?"

"He's a good friend of ours, a fellow Marauder." Said James

"Marauder?" asked Harriet, raising an eyebrow and grinning.

Sirius grinned as well "It's… our group, I suppose."

"Ah, so what do you have to be able to do to join this club?"

"Be a loyal friend, have a good sense of humour, and don't mind breaking the rules to often." Said Sirius grinning.

"In other words, pick on others, pull pranks, and destroy the school at every chance you get." said Lily dryly.

"That doesn't sound that bad to me. Although I'll only pick on someone if they really deserve it." She said.

"Brilliant. Just what they need, new prank ideas. Said Lily, but she was smiling.

"Wait!" said James, smiling. He looked to Harriet. "If you can give us a new prank idea, you can join. You get three tries."

Harriet thought for a second, and then smiled. "Have you ever turned the entire castle pink?"

Sirius grinned. "Yup, our second year"

"Ever… jinxed people you don't like to speak in song all day"

"Fifth year" answered Peter.

Harriet thought hard, and then grinned.

"Ok, you can't have done this! Have you ever put laxatives in all the Slytherins food?"

James and Sirius looked at her in amazement.

"No! That's brilliant!" they cried at the same time.

Lily looked at her quizzically. "How do you know that we hate the Slytherins?"

Harriet cursed herself and replied quickly "Mia's favourite book is Hogwarts a History."

Sirius and James groaned and Lily chuckled.

"She sounds like Remus." Said Peter

Harriet nodded, and looked up at the ceiling.

"Its' enchanted to look like the sky outside, but of course you already knew that, from Mia." said Sirius noticing her gaze.

"Yeah, she's a real bookworm."

"I think Remus is going to get along very well with Mia. Very well indeed." said Lily smiling.

Harriet nodded; her eyes still on the full moon.

She hoped they were getting along…


	5. In the shack

Disclaimer: Fanfiction. Fan. Fiction. Get the connection?

Love stays the same

(S(H(R(I(E(K(I(N(G (S(H(A(C(K

-1977

Remus Lupin made his way into the Shrieking Shack, careful not to scuff his shoes, and rouse the thick layer of dust under his feet.

He heard a slight creak up stairs, but dismissed it, this place was always creaking. He found the lounge, the room he usually occupied. He sat on the ripped up couch. His eyes roamed the room, taking note that the chair- well what used to be a chair (it was now kindling) was still where he had left it a few months ago.

He sighed quietly, feeling that it was almost time for the moon to rise.

He stood, and moved to the middle of the room, giving himself more space.

The light of the full moon came in, and he started to transform.

His bones were cracking, rearranging themselves. He heard someone yell, and thought it was himself. But then a different voice started screaming.

_Oh no… someone's in here with me, they've got to get out!_

"GET OUT OF HERE! NOW, BEFORE I TRANSFORM! I'M A WEREWOLF, GET OUT!" he screamed at them, but they didn't reply, only continued yelling.

The last thing he heard before he was lost to the wolf was a pain filled howl.

_I'm not the only one…But …who?_

Hermione heard someone else yelling above her own screams.

"GET OUT OF HERE! NOW, BEFORE I TRANSFORM! I'M A WEREWOLF, GET OUT!"

_Remus… _It was Remus! She wanted to reply, but couldn't force any words out in between her cries of pain.

She howled as she completed the transformation. It _hurt…_ she could feel muscles rearranging, bones crunching, and her skin felt as though it was on fire. Her nails had turned black, were sharpening and lengthening. She took a deep breath, and was fully transformed.

Moony lifted his head, and took a sniff. Dust, old blood, new blood, and… He breathed deeply again, scenting. Yes, definitely a wolf, on his territory. That wasn't good. He padded out of the room, wondering quietly where the rest of his pack was; but no matter… he just wanted to find out who this intruder was. He followed the odor up the stairs, past a few doors, until he reached one that was slightly opened. He pushed the door open with his paw, which had its claws out, ready for an attack. But none came, and he made his way into the darkened room, lit only by the moonlight.

He heard a whimpering and turned to the far corner.

A werewolf… A _female_ werewolf…

Sleek black fur, she had a silver streak going over her left shoulder. She had chocolate eyes, an elegant tail, and a small, but limber body... She was the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen in all his moons.

Hermione looked up as another wolf sauntered into the room. He was an alpha, she got that much immediately. He had been through a fair few moons, but was quite young. She whimpered, and he turned away from the dark, facing her. He had dark brown fur, with silver markings, streaks almost. His eyes were intense amber, shot with gold. He was large, but not overly so. He had an aura about him that radiated calmness, but he was obviously powerful.

She crept forward slowly; he noticed. Head down in a sign of respect. He approved, but she was scared by him, he could tell. She was new to this. Tonight may even have been her first transformation, although she seemed to be around the same age as him.

He walked over to her confidently, and nuzzled her shoulder. She looked up at him, eyes questioning. He nodded, and walked out of the room, downstairs to his den. She followed him tentatively, but her assurance heightened, and when he jumped up onto the large bed, she jumped up next to him. They were both quite content in sleeping the moon away.

Hermione woke with a start, as something brushed against her foot. She opened her eyes, and looked to her left to see Remus Lupin lying on his stomach, fast asleep… naked. She blushed, even though she hadn't seen anything, and noticed that she herself was bare of any clothes. She snuck off the bed, upstairs and dressed as quickly and as quietly as she could; wincing every now and then as she bumped her scratches or bruises. She didn't seem too bad though, and was nearly healed completely after she placed a few simple healing charms on herself. Fully clothed, she tiptoed down stairs quietly, stopping only when she heard a creak from the room below, but after a few moments silence, she continued on her way out of the shrieking shack, and back to the castle.

Remus groaned, and drifted slowly away from his sleep. He felt…good, which was a first. Hadn't he been attacking himself last night, as was his monthly custom? But he heard the door to the shack close, and sat up.

The other wolf! The girl, who was it? He swore, when he realized that she would've woken up right next to him, and now knew who he was… and she had seen him naked. Bugger…

He got up, dressed and started off down the passageway, and he couldn't help thinking as he came out from under the whomping willow, that this year was going to an interesting one…


	6. I'm a

Disclaimer: Fanfiction. Fan. Fiction. Get the connection?

Love stays the same

(H(O(G(W(A(R(T(S

-1977

Mia was greeted by Harriet as she limped up to the castle, scratches and bruises adding to her aching joints and muscles. The younger girl had been waiting at the top of the steps into the castle since after dawn.

"Mia!" she yelled as she ran down to meet her sister. "Oh Gods… are you ok? Come on, we need to get you to Madam Pomfrey!"

"Harriet, I'm fi-"

But she hadn't even finished her sentence when she collapsed from exhaustion.

Remus made it to the castle just as the sun broke above the mountains surrounding Hogwarts. He made his way to the Hospital Wing, fighting nausea and dizziness as he went. He had just stepped foot outside of the hospital wing when he heard a shout.

"Moony!"

He turned and grinned as his three best friends ran towards him.

"Hey guys" he said, voice a little scratchy.

James and Peter stopped and looked at him with wide eyes and gaping mouths.

"Remus! Why aren't you looking like crap?" asked Sirius checking over his friend for signs of bleeding, of which there was hardly any, only minor scratches and a numerous amount of bruises.

"I'll tell later" Remus said, continuing towards the hospital wing. "but first I had better see madam Pomfrey."

"We're coming" said Peter and the other two nodded.

Remus smiled gratefully, not really wanting to have to face Madam Pomfrey on his own. She was scary when she got over protective.

They made their way into the health centre, and Remus spotted his bed at the end of the infirmary. They passed an occupied bed, with the curtains drawn. They could hear Madam Pomfrey's voice as they passed.

"I will let you go after lunch, depending on how you're feeling Miss Carson."

"Yeah, I'll come and see you at lunch Mia" a new voice said – Harriet's.

Sirius and James shared a look. "We should go visit her, after we've got Remus settled in that is."

James nodded and Remus raised an eyebrow as he climbed into his bed, wincing slightly. "Who are we visiting?"

"Oh, there's two new girls in our year, Mia and Harriet Carson, both Gryffindors. We met Harriet last night."

Remus swallowed slightly. "Where was Mia?"

"She was sick last night, so she was in the hospital wing." Said Peter as Madam Pomfrey bustled over to them, turning around and closing the curtain.

"Ah Mr Lu-" she said as she turned back to the bed, but stopped with a look of shock on her face.

"Mr Lu?" sniggered Sirius, who got a glare from both Remus and Madam Pomfrey.

"What happened? I haven't seen you look so well after a-" she stopped suddenly casting a weary look at the other boys.

"It's alright, they know." Assured Remus with a small smile

"Have since second year" added Peter.

"Oh." Said the nurse, surprised, and then she turned back to Remus. "Explain, please Mr Lupin, why you are not… well looking like you usually do?"

Remus twiddled his thumbs for a second, obviously wondering what to tell her. What if Dumbledore didn't know about the new werewolf? What would Madam Pomfrey do, or say? It was only under special circumstances that allowed him to be allowed to come here, but what would happen if it leaked out that _two _werewolves attended Hogwarts?

"I do not have all day, Mr Lupin. I have other patients." Said Madam Pomfrey, interrupting his thoughts.

"There…" Remus swallowed, and took a breath. "There was another werewolf last night."

Madam Pomfrey tried to look surprised and the boys gasped and Peter said "you didn't bite them? Did you Moony?"

Before Remus could reply there was a shout.

"NO!" said a voice from behind the curtain, and Sirius yanked it open to find two girls, one with a hand over her mouth, both were very pale at being discovered.

"Oh crap" muttered Sirius, before ushering the two girls in, closing the curtain behind them.

Harriet and Mia waited until Madam Pomfrey had passed. They heard her say "Ah Mr Lu-" and then a sniggered "Mr Lu?"

The two girls looked at each other, and Harriet raised an eyebrow. Mia grinned and nodded, and they crept out from behind their curtain, and moved towards the only other occupied bed, also with a curtain. They went slowly, Harriet supporting Mia as they walked. They reached the curtain in time to hear "I do not have all day, Mr Lupin. I have other patients." and someone, presumably Remus Lupin replying "There…There was another werewolf last night."

There were gasps, and a nervous voice saying "you didn't bite them? Did you Moony?"

Before she could help herself Mia had shouted "NO!" angrily, and then placed a hand over her mouth in horror as a seventeen year old Sirius Black pulled back the curtain, revelling four boys and a disapproving nurse.

"Oh crap" muttered Sirius, and pulled the two girls in, closing the curtain behind them.

Remus looked the two girls over. One had flaming red hair, with golden streaks. Hazel eyes were wide and freckles stood out against pale skin. She was quite pretty.

The other girl had very dark brown hair that fell to her waist in smooth curls. She had a dusting of freckles across her nose, and her eyes were a gorgeous chocolate brown. He felt as thought he should know this girl.

"Harriet what were you doing listening to our conversation?" Sirius asked the girl with fiery hair.

"We… um… Mia and I… um…" said the girl looking to her sister for support.

"What did you mean; no?" asked Remus to the other girl… Mia.

Mia's eyes went wide, and she blushed, looking at her sister, and then surprisingly Madam Pomfrey.

"It can't be helped, they'll figure it out anyway Mia…" said Harriet sadly

"I'm afraid Miss Carson is right." said Madam Pomfrey. "Besides, these boys will not hold it against you. I will leave you to tell them, I must go inform the headmaster. Don't tell them more than you feel comfortable with dear."

Mia nodded as the nurse stepped out of the make-shift room, placing a silencing charm on it as she went.

"Hold what against you?" asked Sirius as she left, and Mia looked away, eyes overly bright.

"I… I'm a werewolf."

Remus had pieced the puzzle together. "You… you're her. From last night, aren't you?"

Mia nodded and blushed, not meeting his eyes, and Remus realized that she had woken up to a complete stranger… naked.

"I'm sorry." He said, and she seemed to take it the wrong way, for she looked at him and said softly "Don't be. Your not the one who bit me… and even if you were, I wouldn't blame you." Her voice became angry "You don't position yourself near people on purpose… Not like Greyback." She said, a tear making its way down her cheek.

_Greyback…_

Remus felt his face pale, and before he knew it, was standing and, ignoring his screaming joints, walking over to the girl who was crying freely now, facing the curtain, not looking at anyone. He reached her, and tentatively put a scarred hand on her shoulder. She turned and, to his embarrassment, threw her arms around him, and started crying into his chest.

Everyone was watching him, seeing what he would do to comfort the crying girl in his arms. He awkwardly hugged her back, rubbing her back soothingly. "It's ok… I'm here for you…"

"We're here for you" said Harriet, walking over and placing a hand on her sisters' shoulder, eyes bright.

"So are we!" said James and Peter nodded shyly "Definitely"

"Any friend of Moonys' is a friend of ours" said Sirius grinning.

Mia pulled away from Remus, and the others all walked over to her.

"Thank you… I… thank you. You're being so kind to me…" She said quietly, wiping the last tears from her eyes "and I just realized; I don't even know who you are…"

The boys grinned.

"Peter Pettigrew"

"Remus Lupin"

"Sirius Black"

"James Potter"

Said the boys, all taking another Marauders name and pointing to the one it belonged to. The girls smiled, and introduced themselves normally.

"I'm Harriet Carson" said Harriet waving

"Hi; I'm Mia Carson" Mia said smiling, and she added rolling her eyes. "I make really good first impressions." There was a round of chuckling and Remus smiled. "Couldn't be worse than Sirius"

"Oh?" said Harriet raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, he kind of ran into the train at platform 9 ¾." Said James chuckling

"Its not my fault! I told you, I was late, and tried to jump onto the train quickly… I just miss judged my jump…"

"You were out cold for ten minutes." said Remus rolling his eyes. "We had to carry you onto the train before you missed it."

Harriet and Mia giggled, and the boys were happy that the heavy atmosphere had lifted.

There was enough darkness at this time, with out adding more to it.


	7. not quite alone

Disclaimer: Fanfiction. Fan. Fiction. Get the connection?

Love stays the same

(T(H(E (B(U(R(R(O(W

- 1999

Sirius looked up at them all, and his eyes were unusually bright.

"Yeah… yeah we knew them."

"What's so bad about that? Why's Remus so upset?" asked Harry as he and Ron sat at the table, joining everyone in staring at Sirius.

Sirius ran a hand through his hair, eyes bright, straying to the door every few seconds, as though he had half a mind to follow Remus.

"We knew Mia and Harriet… very well in fact… and… if Remus is anything like me… which he isn't, but he'll be feeling the same way… if not more so…"

"Feeling like… what? Why?" asked Ron

"It's… complicated…"

Sirius stood, and began pacing the small kitchen, not answering.

He turned and said quietly "I'm feeling… Sad, hopeful- happy, and guilty because I feel happy and hopeful… and Remus is probably feeling that a few times over." He sighed and turned away, before adding "I'm sad because no one should have to go through what they will. I'm hopeful because I'm thinking- no _dreaming_ that things can go back to the way they were when… Harriet and Mia were with us. I'm happy because to be honest- I wouldn't trade our time together for anything… And I'm feeling so God damned guilty because of that!" he said angrily.

"Sirius, what are you on about? You make this sound as though… as though you…"

Sirius shook his head and turned to the door. "We need to start at the beginning- and for that we need Remus"

(O(U(T(S(I(D(E

Remus slammed the door behind him, and made his way out to the garden, stumbling in a whirl of memories and feelings. He stopped under a willow, next to the small pond.

_God… Mia…Hermione… FUCK!_

Remus felt a burst of anger and kicked the tree, not caring when a jolt of pain shot through his foot. "DAMN YOU WORMTAIL! WHY DID YOU SEND THEM BACK? WHY DID SHE LEAVE!!? SHE DOESN'T DESERVE IT! I DIDN'T NEED HELP!"

He let out a frustrated yell and sat down under the willow, head in his hands.

_What will happen when you return? Will it be the same? No, of course it won't… Oh Gods Mia…What am I going to do?_

Remus didn't look up for a long time, not even when he heard footsteps behind him, and someone sat next to him.

"Remus… We've got to tell them."

"No. It's in the past Sirius."

"Yeah, but so are Hermione and Ginny!"

"Damn it all Sirius! I know that! I just… I don't know what to do… what to think… what to _feel_."

"You don't have to. I know I don't. Just… don't blame yourself…"

"I'm not! I'm blaming Peter! Just when I think I can start to hate him in peace, he goes and does this!"

Sirius nodded, agreeing, and the two were silent for a few minutes.

"Are you sorry?" asked Sirius suddenly.

Remus thought this over, and shook his head "No."

Even though he knew he should be, he wasn't. He couldn't be sorry about that… about her.

"Good; because neither am I."

"It's not fair Sirius… Why did she leave?"

"Mia left because she had to; not because she wanted to… now Harriet, I'm not so sure about…"

"…It was a stupid fight Sirius, you realize that?"

"Yes… and I've been angry at myself ever since."

"What will happen… when they get back?"

Sirius was quiet, before he stood, and offered Remus his hand to help the lycanthrope to his feet.

"It's all going to turn out Remus… You'll see."

"I hope so Sirius… Gods I hope so…"

"Come on. We have to tell them."

Remus sighed and nodded, following his friend into the Burrow.

When the door opened, everyone stopped talking, and turned to the two men coming into the kitchen.

"Are… are you two okay?" asked Harry

Sirius nodded, and Remus put on a rather forced smile. "We're fine Harry… But we need to tell you all… what happened."

Remus took a seat, and looked up to see Sirius about to do the same, when he paused.

"Actually, Remus wait, we should go get our photo albums! That might help… explain some things."

Remus stood up

"I'll grab my pensieve… meet here in a few minutes?"

Sirius nodded and he and Remus quickly flooed back to their homes.

Whilst they were gone Harry and Ron shared a look.

"You know, if I didn't know better, I'd say something really bad happened whilst Hermione and Ginny were with them…" said Ron slowly

"Yeah, I know what you mean… I wonder what it is?"

"They fell in love." Said a dreamy voice behind them

Lavender and Luna stood there smiling.

"What do you mean they… fell in love?" squeaked Ron

Lavender giggled and Luna rolled her eyes, and then took on a thoughtful pose.

"I'm guessing that Sirius and Ginny and Hermione and Remus… they seem perfect for each other!" She gave an uncharacteristic giggle and Lavender sighed. "A love that spans the decades… it's so romantic!"

A snort came from behind them.

"Yeah… Terribly." said Remus as he and Sirius sat down.

"It wasn't exactly what you'd call _romantic_…at least not all of the time…"

Harry and Ron felt their jaws drop, and Fred and George shared a look; torn between being impressed that their sister and honorary sister had dated a Marauder, and wanting to rip Sirius and Remus' throats out.

"You mean? Hermione and Ginny… and you?" spluttered Molly

"Haven't you been listening?" asked Fred raising an eyebrow.

"Molly… just… listen how it all happened…" said Remus sadly.

Sirius nodded, and everyone sat down.

"Well, I guess I'll start… James, Peter and I first met Harriet (who is Ginny) at the start of our seventh year…" he put his wand to temple, and drew out a long, silver strand- a memory- and placed it in the pensieve.

He gestured to everyone, and they all dived in.

Harry shook his head after the whirl of colour, and looked around. They were in the Great Hall at Hogwarts. Students milled around, and Harry couldn't help but snicker along with the others at the old fashioned uniforms.

"Oh be quiet! These uniforms were the height of cool when I was younger!" said Mrs Weasley with a fond look on her face as she looked around.

Sirius led the way over to a girl with fiery orange hair with golden streaks. The nine of them drew forward, just in time to hear a beautiful girl with wavy dark red hair and sparkling jade eyes say

"_Hi, my name's Lily Evans, are you new here?" as she sat next to the other girl. _

"_My name's Harriet Carson, my sister Mia and I've just started our seventh year here."_

_Lily nodded and opened her mouth to answer when three boys sat across from them, and she turned her attention to them._

Harry could hardly keep in the gasp as he saw his parents. God he hoped they weren't going to fight like they had in Snape's memory… he hadn't told Ron about the way his parents had acted towards the other, and he planned to keep it that way. He was brought away from his thoughts from his mothers memory speaking.

"_Potter, Black; Pettigrew." she said coolly._

"_Evans" said the tallest boy. He had shiny raven hair, mischievous dark blue eyes, and had a rugged, good natured handsomeness about him. Most of the girls in the vicinity _(including Lavender, Ron had noted with displeasure) _were goggling at him._

_The boy on the far left simply nodded, though he smiled kindly. He had short dirty blond hair, and round grey eyes._

Harry felt a surge of hatred towards the young boy. He tensed, and Luna placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

"He hasn't done anything yet Harry… and if Hermione and Ginny are successful, he might not at all."

Harry nodded, but couldn't bring himself to hope. If he hoped, it would only come crashing back down.

"_Hey Lily" said the last boy, the one in the middle. He could've been Harry's twin, with his messy black hair, glasses, and a shiny badge pinned to his chest. But there were slight differences- his eyes were a sparkling hazel, he didn't have a scar on his forehead, and he was slightly taller than Harry._

_Lily's eyes were staring at the badge on James' chest, which sported a HB placed on the Hogwarts crest._

"_You- you're… YOU"RE HEAD BOY!!!" she shouted incredulously._

"_Um…" said James, turning slightly pink as people burst out into laughter, on finding out who Lily was yelling about._

"_Oh come off it Evans, he's not that bad!" Sirius said, although he was grinning._

_She rolled her eyes, and Harriet, who had until that point remained forgotten, giggled._

"_And who might this be Lily?" asked James curiously._

"_Hi, I'm Harriet Carson." Harriet said, smiling. "My sister and I've just started."_

_Sirius nodded, and Peter looked around, then said "where's your sister? Who is she? What year are you?"_

_Harriet sobered slightly. "Mia has… taken ill. She's in the hospital wing. She and I are both year seven. I take it you lot are as well?"_

Ron looked at Sirius. "What do you mean she's taken ill? What happened to Hermione?"

Sirius said calmly "in a minute." His eyes were fixed on Harriet, and he seemed oblivious to everyone around.

_The boys nodded and Lily smiled "that's good; we'll be in the same classes. What are you taking?"_

"_Umm… Transfiguration, Defence against the Dark Arts, Charms, Potions, Herbology, Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures, and Divination. Mia is doing the same."_

_Lily nodded. I do all of those, except for Divination, I do Healing instead. But Remus and Sirius do Divination, so they'll help you out._

"Hermione would've flipped when she found out she was doing divination" snickered George, and he received a glare from Lavender for his efforts.

_Harriet cocked her head to one side, as if trying to remember something. "Who's Remus?"_

"Hey, where are you Remus?" asked Ron, looking around the hall.

Remus simply looked skyward, and they all followed suit.

"Ah." Said Ron, as he spotted the full moon.

Luna had gone pale, and Lavender shared a worried glance with her, confirming that she had come to the same conclusion.

Lavender shook her head to stop the other girl from speaking, and they turned back to the remembered conversation.

"_He's a good friend of ours, a fellow Marauder." Said James_

"_Marauder?" asked Harriet, raising an eyebrow and grinning._

_Sirius grinned as well "It's… our group, I suppose."_

"_Ah, so what do you have to be able to do to join this club?"_

"_Be a loyal friend, have a good sense of humour, and don't mind breaking the rules to often." Sirius explained grinning._

"_In other words, pick on others, pull pranks, and destroy the school at every chance you get." said Lily dryly._

"Hey! I'm offended on behalf" "of our heroes! These men were and are geniuses!" said Fred and George in outrage.

Lavender snorted. 'Wow, Harry's mum sounds just like Hermione!' She thought

"_That doesn't sound that bad to me. Although I'll only pick on someone if they really deserve it." Harriet said._

"Ginerva Weasley!" scolded Mrs Weasley, although her daughter couldn't hear her.

"_Brilliant. Just what they need, new prank ideas." Said Lily, but she was smiling._

"_Wait!" said James, smiling. He looked to Harriet. "If you can give us a new prank idea, you can join. You get three tries."_

"LIFE'S NOT FAIR!" yelled George

"OUR SISTER IS LIVING OUR DREAM!" added Fred

"WE WANT TO BE MARAUDERS!!!" they cried in unison

_Harriet was silent, and then smiled. "Have you ever turned the entire castle pink?"_

_Sirius grinned. "Yup, our second year"_

"We should've thought of that!" said George sullenly to his twin.

"Yes my dear brother, we should have…"

"_Ever… jinxed people you don't like to speak in song all day"_

"_Fifth year" answered Peter._

"ha! Third year, on the Professors!" said Fred triumphantly

"You did WHAT!??" yelled Molly incredulously

"I can almost hear Snape's disgusting voice mixing with McGonagalls as they told us off in song… good times Fred, good times…" said George reminiscently.

_Harriet grinned "Ok, you can't have done this! Have you ever put laxatives in all the Slytherins food?"_

_James and Sirius looked at her in amazement._

"_No! That's brilliant!" they cried at the same time._

Fred and George looked at each other, and grinned.

"WE GOT ONE UP ON THE MARAUDERS!!!"

_Lily looked at her confused. "How do you know that we hate the Slytherins?"_

_Harriet replied quickly "Mia's favourite book is Hogwarts a History."_

Harry and Ron groaned, and Luna and Lavender giggled.

_Sirius and James groaned and Lily chuckled._

"Wow… déjà vu" said Sirius staring between the memory's and the present people.

"_She sounds like Remus." Said Peter_

_Harriet nodded, and looked up at the ceiling. _

"_Its' enchanted to look like the sky outside, but of course you already knew that, from Mia." said Sirius also looking up at the ceiling._

"_Yeah, she's a real bookworm." _

"Well duh!" said Ron sarcastically

"_I think Remus is going to get along very well with Mia. Very well indeed." said Lily smiling._

_Harriet nodded; but her eyes were still on the ceiling, the full moon dominating the sky. _

Then the memory changed.

"Where are we?" asked Lavender, looking around nervously.

"The shrieking shack." Said Remus and Sirius at the same time

"It's where I came every month whilst I was at school…"

"Then why are we here? I mean… what's the point?" said Ron confused

"Because…" said Remus carefully "This is where I first met Mia…"

A look of horror came over Ron, Harry and Molly's face… The twins stared at Remus in disbelief, Luna and Lavender shared a glance. They had been right.

"No way… you didn't… Did you?" muttered George, asking consolation from one of his idols  
"Oh… Oh God Remus… Please tell me you didn't… please say she isn't…"

"I'm afraid she is… but I didn't bite Hermione… Greyback did." Said Remus sadly

Molly burst into loud sobs, and Luna and Lavender clutched to each other, crying. Hermione was a good friend to them.

"Where is she?" asked Ron

"Upstairs" said Remus "But-"

Harry and Ron didn't wait for an answer, they just sprinted up the stairs, the others following.

"Please don't desert her when she gets back…" said Remus quietly before running after them.

They were half way up the stairs when screams started reverberating around them, coming from two directions- two people. After a few seconds words were decipherable from one occupant of the shack.

"_GET OUT OF HERE! NOW, BEFORE I TRANSFORM! I'M A WEREWOLF, GET OUT!"_

"That's me" said Remus, with a slight shake in his voice. He had been so sure then, that the next time he woke up, a mangled body would be next to him…

He shook his head as the group walked into the room that Hermione was occupying – right through the wall.

Harry gasped his eyes stinging.

Hermione was screaming her heart out as she underwent her first transformation.

"Oh Gods Hermione" said Ron, his voiced choked.

Lavender went to his arms, eyes wet. She hadn't realized it was painful to transform, but from Hermione's screams it must be. Hermione was the bravest girl she had ever met. Harry was trying not to cry. Hermione was in so much pain… she was like a sister to him and Ron… they had sworn to always protect her… And he and Ron couldn't do anything to help her… she had to go through this all by herself…

Luna leaned against Harry, and whispered quietly into his ear.

"Look at Remus…"

Harry turned his head slightly, to see Remus - tears were streaming down his face, and he was shaking his head, mouthing "Oh Mia… my Mia… I'm so sorry… I didn't need help; you didn't have to come… You didn't have to suffer… I was fine on my own…"

Harry felt the memory dissolve, and he was thrown out to land in the kitchen of the Burrow, Luna still clutching to his shirt.

Remus turned away, his shoulders shaking slightly, before he made his way into the lounge, Sirius following.

'Perhaps Hermione wasn't quite as alone as I thought' mused Harry

Luna smiled. "That's the spirit Harry. They'll be fine. Remus and Hermione have each other for the full moons- and Sirius and Ginny are both to stubborn and loyal to let something happen to either of them."

Harry smiled down at Luna, suddenly reminded of why he loved her so much.

She was right.

They would be fine.

All of them.


	8. well that was unexpected

Disclaimer: Fanfiction. Fan. Fiction. Get the connection?

Love stays the same

(H(O(G(W(A(R(T(S

-1977

The weekend passed quickly, and Mia and Harriet were woken up on Monday morning by Lily opening the curtains.

Harriet frowned against the light now assaulting her eyelids, and turned back into her pillow.

"Oh, no you don't- it's time to get up!" said Lily, in what Harriet thought a far too cheerful voice.

"Alright, I'm up" said Mia, dragging herself and showering equipment into the bathroom.

"How can you be so chipper at quarter to seven in the morning Lily?" asked Harriet as she got dressed, still bleary eyed.

"It's a gift…" said Lily dramatically, and Harriet smiled.

She had never thought that Harry's mum would be so… _fun_

The three girls had fallen into an easy friendship over the weekend, and Harriet found it hard to think of Lily as Harry's mum... except when she saw Lily's eyes…_his_ eyes in her face…

Mia stumbled back out of the bathroom ten minutes later with wet hair and looking much more awake than what she had.

"Right- are we all ready?"

"Yeah, all three of us Mia" said Harriet smirking. They hadn't had a chance to meet the two other girls that shared their dorm- they had either been asleep or away when they came in…

"Well then let's go!" said Lily joyfully, and the three girls made their way down to breakfast.

Mia had just sat down, and was reaching for the toast when Harriet nudged her in the ribs.

"Ouch! What was that-" but she was cut off by her sister nodding to someone across the hall. Mia looked up to see a boy with greasy black hair that fell to his shoulders, a beak like nose, and black eyes sit across from them- next to Lily.

_Oh my gosh is that-_

"Hello Severus!" cried Lily happily, before launching herself on him in a furious hug.

The boy had a pink tinge washing his pale cheeks by the time Lily pulled back.

"Lily." He said shortly, although his eyes didn't hold the malice the two girls were used to seeing… in fact he almost looked… _caring_?

Mia and Harriet shared a look. Now _this_ was unexpected…

"Oh Mia, Harriet, this is my boyfriend Severus Snape… Sev, this is Harriet and Mia!" said Lily turning back to the girls across from her.

_Definitely unexpected…_

"Um.. hi Severus" said Mia meekly, and Harriet smiled at him, although it seemed rather forced.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance" he said, holding out his hand, but before they could take it, he had looked over their shoulder to the entrance, and had jumped up from the table, a guarded expression plastered on his face.

The Marauders had arrived.

James' eyes darted between Lily and Severus. Peter stood and watched avidly, while Remus sat down and started breakfast, obviously trying to pretend that he wasn't there, and that nothing was happening.

"Snivvly, how are you?" said James angrily

"Potter" spat Severus, eyes burning with hate.

"Don't forget me Snivellus" said Sirius with mock concern

"As much as I wish to… I'd much rather hex you" answered the Slytherin.

"Ha- I'd like to see you try" said James, both he and Sirius raising their wands at the same time as Severus.

"Severus- James…" said Lily, exasperated.

But the two boys ignored her, apart from Severus sending her an apologetic look, and James ruffling his hair and checking to see that Lily was watching.

"Why are you doing this?" asked a voice suddenly, and they all turned to see Harriet and Mia looking at the Marauders, with something like distaste on their faces.

"Its because he's breathing really.." said Sirius slowly

"That's a pathetic excuse. You said the other night that you'd pick on someone who 'really deserves it'… So what's Severus done to you?" asked Harriet raising an eyebrow in challenge.

Sirius and James stood there mouths agape, before James scowled.

"You don't know him like we do Harriet so-"

"Actually, I was under the impression that's because you came in here and started all this, we were quite happy meeting Lily's boyfriend." Said Mia angrily

She had obviously said something wrong though, because there was a sudden hush.

James looked as though he was about to have an apoplectic fit.

Severus glared at her before turning his attention back to the boys in front of him.

"B-boyfriend" said James quietly

"Yes James- boyfriend." Said Lily standing up next to Severus

"But…why?" James' eyes were no longer glinting with anger… they were sad, confused and hurt.

"What'd you put in her drink Snape!?" questioned Sirius, raising his wand again, but Lily stepped in front of him.

"Nothing Sirius! Sev and I have been going out for around two months now…"

"Why? Why would you pick him over me?" asked James, disbelief coming over his face.

"Oh thanks" sneered Severus, although he looked upon James with something akin to sympathy.

"Because James… You're just so… annoying! You pick on people for absolutely no reason at all- you think you're a reincarnation of Jesus himself, you are so arrogant it makes me sick sometimes, and… I like Severus… Not you…"

And with that Lily and Severus walked out of the hall, not looking back.

James stared after them with a hurt look on his face.

Sirius reached out to put his hand on his brother in all but blood's shoulder, but James yanked himself away, and ran out of the great hall.

As they went back to their breakfast, everyone tried hard to ignore that James Potter- one of Hogwarts four greatest pranksters, one of the legendary Marauders- the most popular guys in school…

Was crying

**Authors note: really sorry this was so short- next chapter the girls have their first classes and meet the two other girls in their dorm, as well as some other faces they may or may not remember- and James does some serious thinking.**

**So, please review- Siriusly…**

**Oh, and I've got a picture up for 'Love stays the same' follow this link (if it doesn't work then just copy and paste it)**

**http://pics. **


	9. First Class

Disclaimer: Fanfiction. Fan. Fiction. Get the connection?

Love stays the same

(H(O(G(W(A(R(T(S

-1977

A burst of whispers overtook the Great Hall as James left. Remus groaned and sat next to Mia, whilst putting his face in his hands muttering 'life's too complicated.. need chocolate…'

Sirius sat angrily next to Harriet and promptly began stabbing his sausages viciously. "Stupid Evans- bloody Snape.. who does he think he is? Stealing Prongs' girl… she'll be the death of him…"

Harriet and Mia looked at each other sadly. The words _well, almost _seemed to drift through their heads.

Sirius looked up and glared at Mia. "Good going… 'meeting her boyfriend' honestly, what a stupid thing to say…"

Harriet opened her mouth to defend her sister, but was beaten to it.

"Oh shut up Padfoot… Mia isn't to blame- she and Harriet only got here two days ago- how could they've known? And James would've found out eventually…"

Sirius scowled but nodded his head, before muttering "sorry" to no one in particular.

The group fell into an awkward silence, which was broken a few minutes later by McGonagall coming around and brining out the timetables.

Time

Monday

Tuesday

Wednesday

Thursday

Friday

8:20 am

9:20 am

Care of Magical Creatures

Paddock 1

Prof F. Kettleburn

Defence Against the Dark Arts

4th floor corridor RM 49

Prof L. Gardien

Charms

2nd floor corridor RM 28

Prof F. Flitwick

Study Period

Herbology

Greenhouses (meet in courtyard)

Prof C. Lef

9:30 am

10:30 am

Charms

2nd floor corridor RM 28

Prof F. Flitwick

Study Period

Transfiguration

1st floor corridor RM 23

Prof M. McGonagall

Herbology

Greenhouses (meet in courtyard)

Prof C. Lef

Defence Against the Dark Arts

4th floor corridor RM 49

Prof L. Gardien

Break

10:30am – 10:45am

Break

10:30am – 10:45am

Break

10:30am – 10:45am

Break

10:30am – 10:45am

Break

10:30am – 10:45am

11:00 am

11:40 am

Herbology

Greenhouses (meet in courtyard)

Prof C. Lef

Divination

North Tower RM 106

Prof C. Nuthn

Potions

Dungeons RM 6

Prof H. Slughorn

Transfiguration

1st floor corridor RM 23

Prof M. McGonagall

Charms

2nd floor corridor RM 28

Prof F. Flitwick

11:50 am

12:30 pm

Potions

Dungeons RM 6

Prof H. Slughorn

Transfiguration

1st floor corridor RM 23

Prof M. McGonagall

Defence Against the Dark Arts

4th floor corridor RM 49

Prof L. Gardien

Charms

2nd floor corridor RM 28

Prof F. Flitwick

Potions

Dungeons RM 6

Prof H. Slughorn

Lunch

12:30pm – 1:25pm

Lunch

12:30pm – 1:25pm

Lunch

12:30pm – 1:25pm

Lunch

12:30pm – 1:25pm

Lunch

12:30pm – 1:25pm

1:30 pm

2:25 pm

Ancient Runes

5th floor corridor RM 63

Prof M. Simble

Herbology

Greenhouses (meet in courtyard)

Prof C. Lef

Care of Magical Creatures

Paddock 1

Prof F. Kettleburn

Divination

North Tower RM 106

Prof C. Nuthn

Transfiguration

1st floor corridor RM 23

Prof M. McGonagall

2:30 pm

3:20 pm

Defence Against the Dark Arts

4th floor corridor RM 49

Prof L. Gardien

Potions

Dungeons RM 6

Prof H. Slughorn

Sport/Club meetings

Ancient Runes

5th floor corridor RM 63

Prof M. Simble

Study Period

Sirius brightened instantly. "Brilliant! We have Potions today! Hope we don't have it with the Slytherins, _again_." Mia looked at the timetable McGonagall had passed her.

"Oh good! We've got Ancient Runes today Harriet!" she said happily.

Remus smiled "I love Ancient Runes- It's one of my best classes!"

"What's your best then?" asked Harriet

"Defence"

"Mine's Care of Magical Creatures, Mia's is obviously Ancient Runes; what are yours you two?" Harriet asked Sirius and Peter.

"Herbology" Peter said quietly

"Charms" said Sirius smugly.

Harriet opened her mouth just as the bell went, and the five of them stood up and headed off to the first class of the year.

James Potter scowled as the bell went. He could afford to miss class… he needed to think. He made his way to the fourth floor, and muttered the password to the body length mirror, before climbing in and sitting on the dusty floor.

How in the name of all things magical could she do this to him? Snape. She just had to go out with _Snape. _He just did not understand it. He had lines of girls at his feet- She could be on the arm of _James Potter_, and she chooses to go out with a Slytherin! Moreover, not just any Slytherin- Severus I-want-to-wash-my-eyes-out-with-acid-and-then-go-commit-suicide-now-that-I-have-seen-you-coming- Snape.

It didn't make sense. He had never cared about being rejected before (not that it happened) but now... maybe because it was her… Lily Evans. She was… different, than the other girls. He did not know how, or why, but somewhere along the course of his fifth year he had noticed it. He had been asking her out ever since- and he had been getting turned down ever since… It hurt. It felt as though he had been hit in the gut by a bludger each and every time she turned him down, or said something against him. The thing was- he was starting to think she had a point. Snape may be unpopular and a Slytherin- but he did not curse anyone- other than himself and Sirius. With a heavy feeling in his stomach, James realized that Snape always cursed _after _Sirius or himself… they had thought he was slow, but really… he had given them a chance to back out… but they never had. They had only taken the chance to hex Snape…

James felt ill. Lily was right. He was arrogant, annoying and immature… he made _himself_ sick… The bell rang, and James jumped, not realizing he had spent so long in the secret passageway. He quickly checked his pockets for his timetable, and realized he didn't have it… He groaned and felt around in his bag, before pulling out an old piece of parchment. "I solemly swear I am up to no good" he muttered, tapping his wand against it. He quickly searched it over, and finding the others heading inside the castle, stood up and ran to meet them as they came in.

Mia and Harriet walked slightly behind Sirius, Remus and Peter towards Care of magical creatures, whispering to each other.

"I wonder when Lily and James do get together?" said Mia quietly.

"I dunno... I guess this kind of explains why Snape hates Harry so much…" said Harriet sadly. Mia nodded in agreement. "It must've been hard to see Lily's eyes in James' face…"

The two girls broke off their conversation as they reached the paddocks on the near side of the forbidden forest. They could see Hagrids hut in between the gaps in the trees.

The class was talking when a short, plump wizard walked out from the forest, carrying a cage with a sheet overtop, and stopped in front of them. He had brown hair and a moustache, his eyes were a light hazel. He waved his hands for silence, and the mixed class of Slytherins and Gryffindors complied.

"Welcome" Professor Kettleburn said in a hearty voice. He was standing in front of a cage, and Sirius tried to lean around to see it, but stopped when Kettleburn said merrily "Don't even think about it Black" He then smiled warmly at the class.

"Welcome to Care of Magical creatures! Today we will be having a fun lesson to welcome you all back for your last year- we will be learning about Jarvey's."

A murmur of interest went through the class as Professor Kettleburn took the sheet off the cage.

It looked like a large ferret, and as the class gathered around, a voice said sarcastically "take a picture, it'll last longer" The students jumped and Sirius muttered "Holy crap"

"The Pope went to the toilet?" said the animal again, and Professor Kettleburn began addressing the class, trying not to laugh at their stunned looks. "Who can tell me what these creatures are?" A few hands went in the air, and Mia was called upon.

"Yes, Miss…?"

"Carson, Sir. It's a Jarvy, it's pretty much a rude, over grown ferret"

"Kind of like Malfoy then" said Sirius loudly, and the Gryffindors laughed, before the Professor silenced them with a warning look. "Correct Miss Carson. Five points to Gryffindor. As you may or may not know, Jarvy's are renowned for not only their ability to talk, but also the fact that they are limited in speech to rude comments and insults. Note the pointed nose, and the tail- As you see, the Jarvy looks like an overgrown ferret-" at this point he was interrupted by the Jarvy who said snidly "Who are you calling overgrown, tubby?"

The Professor took no notice, and continued. "Jarvy's bodies grow to between 45-48cm long, with a tail of around 15-18cm long."

"We also have something else that's worth mentioning how long it is, wanna see?"

The girls rolled their eyes and Sirius grinned, muttering "this things pretty cool…"

"They weigh from 1000-1100g and eat anything from insects to baby birds."

"And it seems that you'll just eat anything in sight- fatso!"

"Jarvy's also enjoy chasing gnomes, can anyone tell me why?" A few hands went in the air, and Lily answered. "It is believed they enjoy the sound the gnomes make when frightened."

"Correct. Another five points to Gryffindor. Now, what we are doing today, is we're going to have an insult contest against this Jarvy- He's particularly nasty, as you may've noticed."

"I'll tell what's nasty- having to listen to your voice!"

"The rules are this- you get three tries to outwit this Jarvy in the art of insults. Line up please!"

Harriet was first in line. "I'll let you go first" she said politely.

"Can I be on top too?"

"Ah no…" said Harriet confused amidst the laughter of her friends.

"Oh I see, dominant are we?"

"Oh I give up! Next!"

The line diminished slowly, with one person bursting into tears and running back to the castle, and a Slytherin trying to kick the Jarvy, which promptly jumped out of the way saying "My grandmother could kick better than that- and she's only got one leg!"

There was only two people left- Sirius and Remus. Remus was pushed forward by Sirius, and he glared at the dark haired boy behind him, who just waved cheekily back.

The Jarvy rolled it's eyes.

"Another of you! Two in the same class! What's wrong with this school?"

Remus noticed Mia stiffen next to Lily.

He was saved the need of saying anything by the Jarvy, who said "I got an owl from St Mungos- they want their mental patient back!"

"Lets get you back then." Said Remus raising an eyebrow at the animal- someone let out a yell- maybe someone could outwit this creature yet!

"Go play in front of the knight bus"

"I'm afraid that right is reserved for animals only- or have you not heard of ROAD KILL?"

The Jarvy sneered, but strove onwards. "Oh, what's with that huge scar on your face?"

Remus felt a surge of panic – a scar on his face? But when he opened his mouth to reply the Jarvy cried sarcastically "Oh merlin! My mistake, it's your mouth!"

The Professor called next, and Remus shaking his head passed the Jarvy and let Sirius take the stage.

When Sirius stepped forward, the Jarvy said without hesitation, "Your mother's so fat that when she fell down the Grand canyon, she got stuck!"

"I know" said Sirius simply. The Jarvy hadn't been expecting this, and looked confused, before continuing.

"You're so ugly that when you were born, the healer hit your mother!" said the Jarvy.

"Hope it hurt."

"You can take that mask off, Halloweens over!"

"Actually, Halloween hasn't been yet" said Sirius, and again, the Jarvy looked perplexed.

"Ugly people shouldn't talk- that means be quiet, you."

Sirius sighed, over dramatically. "Would someone get this ferret a pair of glasses- he's obviously blind if he's calling _me_ ugly."

One of the girls wolf whistled, and Sirius waved his hands around as if to say 'see my point?'

The Jarvy bared it's teeth, and obviously getting annoyed at the lack of response "When you were little did you by any chance fall down the stairs?"

"No… I lived in a one-story house- why?"

The Jarvy growled, and turned away, nose in the air.

Sirius grinned- he had won.

The class was making it's way back into the castle, all the Gryffindors still laughing over Sirius' win (the Slytherins were sulking) when Remus spoke.

"Sirius," he said as they made their way up the hill to the castle. "I thought you used to live in a mansion with something like three stories?"

"Oh, I did- but the ferret didn't know that now, did he?"


	10. Enjoying the scenery?

Disclaimer: Fanfiction. Fan. Fiction. Get the connection?

Love stays the same

(H(O(G(W(A(R(T(S

-1977

Mia sighed as she finished the essay Professor McGonagall had set them. Her first day at Hogwarts as a seventh year had been… interesting, to say the least.

After Care of Magical creatures, the seventh year Gryffindors had headed to charms, taught by a younger Filius Flitwick (still as short as ever) with black hair and beard. The Gryffindors had this class with the Ravenclaws. They recapped the basic movement spells, and Mia won Gryffindor five points for knowing about restriction jinxes.

After a quick snack in the great hall, it was off to Herbology with Professor Carnia Lef, who was the head of Hufflepuff, whom they were sharing the class. A gangly woman with sun streaked blonde hair, tanned skin and constantly grubby hands, she was a cheerful woman… at least until Sirius accidentally knocked over a potter hydrangea (losing the points Mia had gained).

Then they were off to Gryffindor tower, so they could quickly clean up before heading down to the dungeons for potions with the Slytherins. (James did not look anywhere near the table where Lily and Snape sat all class, simply scowling into his cauldron).

After an awkward lunch due to the tension between Lily and James, it was the first option of the year- Mia, Remus, Harriet, and Lily went off to Ancient Runes, with James, Peter, and Sirius going to muggle studies. A wizard in his late thirties taught ancient Runes- Professor Mark Simble, who (for reasons known only to himself) had tattooed parts of his arms and face with runes.

Then, finally, it was the last class of the day- Defence against the Dark Arts. Mia and Harriet had been wary of the black haired, blue eyed Professor at first, but after being in the same room as him for more than ten minutes, they relaxed (If only a little). There was only one way to describe Liam Gardien- Sarcastic. He was the Professor you loved to hate. His wise cracks were hilarious- until you were on the end of that deadly sharp tongue.

Mia was drawn out of her thinking by two weights pressing down on the couch next to her.

"You're doing homework" said Sirius disgustedly "and it's not even due tomorrow!"

"Some people like to be on top of things Sirius" said Remus, rolling his eyes, "instead of doing a half arsed job the night before it's due."

Sirius' face plainly said 'and I care...why?' before he turned to Mia "So how do you like Hogwarts? Enjoying the scenery?" Sirius added winking.

"Hogwarts is great, and I love living in the heart of the mountains" she replied, purposely ignoring the intended meaning to his words. Sirius pouted whilst Remus and Harriet sniggered.

"What about you Harriet?" asked Remus after they had calmed down.

"It's so... different here" Harriet paused, before adding slyly "But I also am enjoying the scenery" she winked at Sirius and he grinned smugly. "See Moony! No one can resist the almighty sex god that is Sirius Black!"

Harriet feigned surprise. "But I was talking about Remus!" she said trying to keep a straight face.

Remus' eyes widened, and he scooted away from Harriet, closer to Mia, until he was practically sitting on her lap.

Sirius and Harriet shared a glance and burst out laughing.

"Oh Remus I was kidding!" Harriet said in between giggles.

"Besides" added Sirius "you seem to have made yourself comfortable."

It was then that Remus realized what, or more appropriately _who_, he was sitting on.

"Sorry Mia" he said, blushing faintly.

"Quite all right Remus, I'd be trying to get as far away as possible from those two as well" Mia said smiling.

Only Harriet noticed that her sister was blushing as well.


	11. Conversations part 1

Disclaimer: Fanfiction. Fan. Fiction. Get the connection?

Love stays the same

(H(O(G(W(A(R(T(S

-1977

James Potter closed the Marauders' Map, and ran through the corridors of Hogwarts castle to head off someone he had wanted to talk with for the last two days. It was Thursday, and everyone was either at breakfast, or in bed. Well, mostly everyone…

He turned into the near isolated hallway, to find the person he was looking for.

"Snape! Oi Snape!

Severus had been heading to the Library when he heard the shout.

"Snape! Oi Snape!"

Severus turned, reaching for his wand automatically as James Potter came running towards him.

"What do you want Potter?" he asked suspiciously, eyeing James, who was bent over, breathing hard trying to catch his breath.

"I wanted… to talk to you." He gasped.

"Yeah, whatever. Talk then, I'm in a hurry."

"I just wanted to say… I'm sorry."

Severus felt sure that his jaw had made a hole in the floor.

"What?"

James huffed in annoyance and said, not meeting Snape's eyes "I'm sorry. For, you know… what Sirius and I have done to you. I'm trying to get him to stop- at least with the more dangerous pranks-"

Snape snorted. "So all of them then?"

James had to give a weak smile. "I'm not promising anything…"

"Like I'd believe you even if you were… I'm not even sure I believe you now…" said Snape scathingly.

James frowned. "I wouldn't blame you… but I didn't just come here to apologize Snape. I came here to warn you-"

"Black planning more foolish pranks?"

"No." there was no smile on James' face. His face was solemn, and his hazel eyes were cold.

"This is about Lily."

Snape felt for his wand again. He was going out with the one girl James Potter never had gotten his hands on, the one girl Potter liked… and he was standing in a deserted corridor… alone… with Potter… not good.

"No matter what she thinks of me- I'll always care for Lily. If she's happy with you… then I'm not going to break you up, but if I even get a _suspicion_ that you've hurt her, or made her unhappy in _any_ way… then I will hunt you down, and kick your arse. Clear?"

Snape was quiet for a few seconds, studying the Gryffindors' face. There was no doubt in either boy's mind that James would follow out his threat.

"As crystal" he said quietly.

James nodded once, and turned to walk down the corridor.

Snape called after him "I… care for her too Potter."

James turned around to answer. "I know. But that doesn't mean you can protect her."

His eyes widened, and before he could shout after him, Potter was gone.

Snape stood there for a few minutes, eyes wide.

His right hand had strayed to his left forearm, and he was holding it tight.

A distant shout broke him from his reverie, and he turned and walked briskly down the corridor, turning left where two more met.

He never saw the flash of red hair from the right hand corridor.


	12. Conversations part 2

Disclaimer: Fanfiction. Fan. Fiction. Get the connection?

Love stays the same

(H(O(G(W(A(R(T(S

-1977

"Mia Carson?"

Mia looked up from where she was lying on her bed, reading the 1977 edition of 'Hogwarts: A History', to find the owner of the voice. A rather short girl with a round face and dark hair was standing in front of her. She looked perhaps a year or so younger than herself.

She realized the girl was waiting for an answer and nodded, putting the book down.

"Professor Dumbledore asked me to give you this" the girl held out a piece of parchment.

Mia took it smiling. "Thank you very much…?"

"Alice" smiled the girl turning to leave. "Alice Cooper"

Mia felt a pang.

Alice Cooper... _Longbottom_

Neville's Mother.

The door closed, and Mia sat for a few minutes, forcing herself to calm down. She could do nothing for any of them… at least not yet.

With renewed determination, Mia opened the letter from the Headmaster.

_Dear Miss Carson_

_Please appear in my office at seven thirty on Thursday evening with your sister for a meeting with some of the staff and myself._

_Sincerely _

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts_

_PS: Did you know Professor Slughorn adores crystallized pineapple?_

Mia smiled at the Headmasters hidden meaning and stood to go find her sister.

Harriet checked her watch. "Right on time Mia- See? I told you we wouldn't be late…"

"Yes but if I hadn't insisted we leave when we did, then we might've been."

Harriet rolled her eyes as they reached the gargoyle that guarded the Headmasters' office.

"Crystallized pineapple" said Mia, and the two girls made their way up the spiralling staircase. Harriet had just raised her hand to knock when Dumbledore's voice called "Come in girls"

The girls walked into the circular office, admiring the different possessions that were not there in their time. They turned to see Madam Pomfrey, and Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Gardien, and Nuthn, whom the girls had had their first Divination lesson with that day.

"Please, take a seat." Dumbledore gestured to the two remaining seats and the girls sat, each wondering what they should expect.

"I bet you are both wondering why you are here?"

The girls nodded slightly, and Mia ventured a "yes sir."

"I have decided to enclose the details... Of your arrival here and of whence you came to all of the teachers in this room, with your permission, of course?"

Mia and Harriet looked at each other, and Harriet moved her head in the slightest of nods. "Excellent" said Dumbledore, before he turned to his colleagues. "What I am about to disclose to you may not be repeated outside of this room, to anyone other than the people in this room, am I understood?"

The Professors nodded and sat up straighter, taking note of the seriousness of the discussion they were about to have.

"You see… I have not been completely honest about the origins of our two new Gryffindors…" Dumbledore trailed off, apparently trying to find the words to explain the situation.

Harriet found them for him.

"We're from the future."

"Oh real subtle Harriet…" said Mia sarcastically.

The teachers' reactions were quite predictable… Flitwick toppled off his chair, Madam Pomfrey placed a hand to her mouth to smother a gasp, Gardien looked between the two girls as though sizing them up. McGonagall fixed a stern gaze on the two, as if she were about to reprimand the girls for saying something so outlandish in front of the headmaster, until she realized that he was making no move to correct the two Gryffindors. Professor Nuthn was muttering to herself- something along the lines of 'why didn't I see this coming?'

"Thank you very much Miss Carson. That summed up what I was trying to say quite nicely." Dumbledore inclined his head in thanks.

Harriet gave him a thumbs up, while Mia shook her head woefully at her sisters' behaviour.

"You- you mean… they're from... They're telling the truth!?" spluttered McGonagall.

"Yes they are Minerva… I trust you've heard the rumours that unspeakables are conducting experiments with time turners?"

McGonagall nodded, and the other teachers murmured amongst themselves.

"There is much to explain, and I must have a word with the girls after as well, so we'd better hurry this along…," said Dumbledore, turning to look at the girls. Harriet motioned for Mia to give the explanation, and all the eyes in the room were on her as she began to speak. "It was about eleven thirty when the owl arrived…"

The door closed behind McGonagall, and Mia and Harriet slumped in their chairs out of sight from the Professors, both emotionally drained.

"Thank you for going through that again girls…" said Dumbledore quietly, poring each girl a cup of steaming liquid, which, on inspection, turned out to be hot chocolate.

"Its ok Professor" said Mia, her voice a touch scratchy from all her talking.

"Nevertheless good turns must be acknowledged." He said wisely, sipping at his own mug. "I have gotten you to stay behind, because I have news of your situation…"

The girls instantly burst into questions.

"Where will we arrive?"

"Do you know when we can go back?"

"_Can_ we go back?"

"Will it change anything?"

Dumbledore held up his hands. "Please… I do not know any _certain_ answers. I have only my theories to give."

The girls nodded, a little put out, but willing to listen to the Headmasters thoughts.

He was quiet for a few seconds before speaking. "I believe that... yes, you will be able to go back… However, I do not know when or where you will return to- it could be here at Hogwarts, or at the place where you disappeared. As for when- I believe it has something to do with the artefacts around your necks."

"The time turners?" asked Harriet looking confused, although Mia was forming a suspicion in her mind.

"Yes. Do you know how a time turner works?"

Harriet shook her head, but Mia nodded slowly, uncertainty plain on her face.

"It has to do with the dust in the turner… and when it runs out…"

"Your time here will also run out, at which point you will disappear from this time and return to the one you are creating. The dust in the turners is no ordinary dust- it is stardust, in other words ground up meteorite. Because a meteor travels so far through space and time, it retains magical properties."

The girls still looked confused, so Dumbledore conjured three pieces of parchment to explain to them.

"This is the time you came from," he said labelling the parchment. "And these two, are the past- where you are now, and the future, you are creating at this very moment- different dimensions, if you will."

Mia nodded.

"But when the stardust in the time-turners runs out- which they will do at the same time because they are connected- then you will cease to exist in this dimension" here Dumbledore screwed up the 'past' piece of parchment and threw it into the bin. "And the future you are from, and the future you are creating will mesh together." he scrunched he two pieces together, until it was hard to tell where one started and the other ended.

"So… we might not make any differences at all?"

"It is possible Miss Carson, but unlikely. It is my belief that certain things that you are determined to change will indeed change- but perhaps not in the way you expect. And just so you know, when you return, the memories of everyone you once knew would be different than they would be had you never left, but they will still be able to recall the same things as you."

Mia and Harriet had made no sense of this, and both were still terribly confused when they left the Headmasters office…

'_But then' _thought Mia as she lay down in her bed, suppressing a yawn.

'_Dumbledore did have that effect on you.'_


	13. when it came down to it

Disclaimer: Fanfiction. Fan. Fiction. Get the connection?

Love stays the same

(H(O(G(W(A(R(T(S

-1977

Severus rubbed his arm, staring at the flames in the fireplace. The Slytherin common room was all but empty- Nott, the Lestrange brothers, Parkinson, Regulus Black, and his _dear_ cousins Bellatrix and Narcissa had left about an hour ago. He didn't know where to. Ever since he it became public knowledge that he had started seeing Lily Evans, he had been completely ignored by all except one Slytherin. After all, Evans was a Gryffindor. Worse than that, she was muggle-born… a Mudblood.

Severus frowned as his conversation with Potter came to mind, as it had been doing all to often lately. Potter was right. He couldn't protect her. He couldn't even defend her from seventh year Slytherins; how could he _ever_ have thought he could keep her safe from the Dark Lord? He had thought maybe joining up, supporting his cause might help. He was foolish. And because of his idiocy, the one person he truly cared for was going to get hurt…

There was only one thing he could do.

Push her away, and hope Potter had the decency to catch her should she fall.

He put his face to hands, hoping to hide from the world, if only for a minute or two.

He stood up, quickly wrote a letter to her, asking her to meet him in the Library.

He called a house elf, and asked that the letter be taken to a Miss Lily Evans.

The elf bowed and disappeared with a small pop.

He sat back down, and waited.

"Sev!" Lily smiled as her boyfriend walked into the Library.

"Lily." He nodded, stopping himself smiling.

_Cold, I have to be cold_.

Her smile faltered a touch, and she pulled a chair out for him beside her. He took the one across from her, hating himself when her smile fell completely off her face.

"Is there something wrong?" Lily asked frowning slightly.

He sighed, looking away. Time to be the bastard he was.

"I want to break up."

"..what?"

"You heard me."

"B-but…_why_?"

"Because."

"That's not a reason Severus!"

He looked away again. Time to bring out the big guns…

"Because I've finally come to my senses!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I don't know what I was thinking when I asked you out- In fact, I'm fairly sure I was drunk, because that's the only way I'd ever ask out a Gryffindor, let alone a Mudblood." He sneered, adding to the effect.

Lily stood up, face pale with rage, eyes sad.

"I know why you're doing this. And I don't think it's a good enough reason."

He was slightly shocked, but didn't let it show.

"Why do you think I'm doing this?" he hissed, also standing.

_Please do not let her know I'm a death eater… It would kill her…_

He could not stop the thought of_ 'now that would be ironic…'_

"I heard you and James talking!"

He almost laughed.

"You think I'm doing this because of Potter? I've wanted to do this since the beginning of the holidays! I am doing this because it is in the best interest of everyone! Including myself! Now you and Potter can go have messy haired, green eyed Gryffindors, and I'll be happy."

_Knowing you're safe_

Lily closed her eyes, failing to capture the tears spilling.

Severus turned on his heel and left. He did not look back.

He did not want to see one chance at happiness crying, because of him.

Black had once said he could not hold a girlfriend if his life depended on it.

He was wrong.

It came down to _her_ life.


	14. tears and memories

Disclaimer: Fanfiction. Fan. Fiction. Get the connection?

Love stays the same

(H(O(G(W(A(R(T(S

-1977

It was Friday night, and a whole week had gone by since school started. It had been an almost dull week for the Marauders, thought Remus. With no pranks, (unless you counted Sirius deciding that James' underwear had needed airing, and made a clothesline for them- above the staff table). No fights (minus when Sirius turned that Slytherin fifth year a lovely shade of green… if you liked the colour of fresh cow dung, that is.) and Sirius had only been slapped three times…

The sound of flesh hitting flesh came across the room, along with the outcries of "How DARE you!" and "OW!"

Four times.

Remus looked up from his book to find out exactly whom Sirius had tried to hit on this time, only to see Mia and Harriet walk past him, whispering.

"Hey; where are you two going?"

They turned around, and Mia answered quickly "Um... the Library."

"Ok… mind if I come too? I really should finish that essay Professor Gardien set us."

Mia and Harriet shared a look, apparently speaking to each other telepathically…

Girls were strange.

"Um… we were going to go have a 'girl talk' with Lily, she wanted to tell us something… But we'll grab a few books before we leave and we can work on it when we get back?" suggested Mia, looking sincerely sorry.

"Oh… yeah, of course" Remus replied, slightly unsure why he was so upset that Mia couldn't study with him until later, and why he felt slightly annoyed at Lily.

"Ok, thanks Remus" Harriet said, looking curiously between the two werewolves before pulling her sister away.

"Your welcome" he said automatically, although the portrait door had already closed. He stared at the spot Mia had disappeared, before shaking himself and turning back to his book.

Across the room, two dark haired Marauders looked away from their friend and grinned at each other.

"I wonder what Lily wants?" Harriet spoke quietly as the two girls entered the Library.

"I don't know." Whispered Mia and the two girls made their way over to where a head of red hair was resting against the table.

"Um… Lily?"

The mass of red moved, and Lily's face was suddenly visible.

"Oh Lils! What happened?"

Her face was pale, and tears had left marks down her face. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her left cheek had an imprint of the book she had been leaning on.

"Sev broke up with me…" she whispered, voice hoarse from crying.

Mia and Harriet shared another look, before moving around to comfort their friend.

"Oh sweetie… Did he say why?"

"Not really… said something along the lines of 'coming to his senses, being drunk and it being in the best interests of everyone…" she took a shuddering breath and continued. "I told him I knew why he was doing it…"

Mia and Harriet looked alarmed, but calmed slightly when Lily said "I heard James and him talking…"

She explained what had been said, before her eyes filled up again.

"Oh Lily... maybe... maybe it's for the best." Said Mia quietly

Lily shook her head, not talking.

"He doesn't deserve you." Harriet said.

Lily looked up, and the girls were surprised to see a smile on her face.

"Thanks guys, but its not going to work."

"Would chocolate work?" Harriet said, smiling when Lily nodded, mumbling "and cookies and cream ice cream"

"I'll go and get some then. Mia, would you take her back up to our dorm, it's only half an hour until curfew."

Mia nodded, and she and Lily stood, heading off to Gryffindor tower.

Harriet paused, and got some books for Mia and Remus to study from later on. After all, she reasoned with a smile, Mia had made a promise.

Harriet had just turned the corner into the corridor where the painting of the fruit bowl was, when she heard some footsteps behind her.

"Well, look here- it's the new Gryffindor bitch."

Harriet turned, to face seven Slytherins. A tall, curvy girl with cold dark eyes and raven hair had spoken. Behind her was a shorter, thinner girl with ice blue eyes and platinum blonde hair. Two brothers with brown hair and eyes sneered at her. Another pair of boys were behind them- a pug faced, short haired one, who reminded Harriet of a girl she had known by sight from the future, stood behind a lanky sandy haired aristocrat.

But it was the boy at the centre of the group that caught her attention.

"Sirius?"

The boy looked outraged. "How dare you! Who are you!?"

"I could ask you the same!"

"I am _Regulus_ Black. These are my cousins; Bellatrix and Narcissa Black, and my friends Adrian Nott, Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange, and Phillip Parkinson."

"Oh. So are you and Sirius brothers then?" Harriet asked, already knowing the answer.

"He and I are of the same blood, but he betrayed the house of Black- he is no longer considered one of us."

"Lucky him" Harriet said sarcastically.

"Got that right!" a new voice entered the conversation, as Sirius shut the portrait into the kitchens behind him.

The Slytherins glared, and Bellatrix drew her wand.

"Come on Harriet, you don't want to talk to this lot of uptight jerks."

"And yet you believe she wants to hang around with a blood traitor like you?" Parkinson said scathingly.

"Actually, yeah. Some of my best friends are muggle-born, and you obviously don't have the brains to be open-minded," said Harriet glaring at him.

"Mudblood lover." snarled Bellatrix, raising her wand as Sirius moved to stand beside and slightly in front of Harriet, who was also drawing her wand. Sirius' eyes flicked briefly to the end of the corridor, and back to his cousin.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you _Bella._" Sirius said mildly

"And why not Sirius?" sneered Narcissa.

"Because McGonagall's right behind you"

"Yeah, sure the old bat is. That's the oldest trick in the book!" Bella laughed derisively.

"_Ahem_."

The Slytherins turned as one to see the Head of Gryffindor standing behind them, an angry expression plastered across her face.

"Shit." muttered Regulus, hastily stashing his wand away.

"Language Mr Black!" barked McGonagall.

Sirius started. "What!? I didn't say- oh you mean Reg."

Regulus glared at his brother, but it wasn't filled with the malice or hate that Bella's was.

Sirius looked away from his brother and said to McGonagall "I'm getting far too used to you telling me off I guess."

"Indeed. You seven, follow me." She snapped, and led the Slytherins away.

"Thanks Sirius." Harriet said, putting her wand in her pocket.

"Welcome" he said distractedly.

"What's up?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing." He said, heading back into the kitchens.

"Don't lie Sirius, what's wrong?"

Sirius asked one of the many house-elves to bring him some butter-beer, before he sat down at a small table.

"I take it you realized one of those idiots was my brother?"

Harriet did not ask if he meant 'was' in the tense that she thought, or if he no longer considered him his brother. Instead, she merely said "Regulus?"

"Yup"

She sat down beside him, waiting for him to talk.

"He and I used to be really close. He may be a year younger than me, but we were best friends when we were little. Before my _parents_" he spat the word out as though it tasted bad, "brainwashed him. When I got sorted into Gryffindor, he was really angry at me… It was the first big fight I can ever remember having with him…"

_Flashback_

_Sirius dragged himself onto his bed; gingerly touching his mouth where it was bleeding. It was the Christmas holidays, and he had been at Number 12 Grimmauld place for a total of fifteen minutes before his Father had found him. He had not been pleased that his heir had been sorted into Gryffindor, and had taken it out on his eldest son extensively._

"_Sirius?" there came a tentative voice from the doorway, followed by a small boy of nine. He and Sirius were obviously brothers, the only difference in appearance being their height, and eyes. Sirius' were a dark blue that sparkled happily; Regulus' were a stormy grey; just like every other Black. _

"_Hey Reggie… come on in" Sirius said from the bed, hastily wiping the blood away from his lip. But his brother had seen. He winced slightly, and reached for a tissue, wetting it with his tongue before sitting across from his brother and gently cleaning his cuts._

"_Thanks"_

"_Welcome."_

_There was a small silence, in which Sirius noticed Regulus would not meet his eye._

"_Hey… is there something wrong?"_

"_No"_

_Of course, now Sirius knew that there was something wrong, and pulled away._

"_No, really what's wrong?"_

"_Its just…Why did you do it?"_

"…_Huh?"_

"_Well, you can change its mind can't you? You can ask for a different placing…"_

"_Reg, either tell me what you're on about or-"_

"_You know what I'm on about Sirius! The sorting hat! You've broken a family tradition; there has never been a Black who hasn't been in Slytherin, let alone a Gryffindor! It's practically unheard of!"_

_Sirius groaned and stood. _

"_I don't know why you're all so upset over this… It's not a big deal."_

"_IT IS A BIG DEAL SIRIUS!"_

"_Why!?"_

"_You're running off with some stupid lot of Gryffindors!"_

"_Hey! For one, my friends are not stupid! And even if they were- I'm a 'stupid Gryffindor' as well, I'll thank you to remember!"_

"_How can I not? You are all anyone talks about, and that is not such a good thing anymore Sirius! I heard Mother saying that you've disappointed the entire family…If you don't shape up, they'll disown you… they'll chuck you out, for good!" _

"…_Reg, I love you, you're my brother, I'll always love you. But now I know- there are some things more important than 'blood purity'. And if my family fails to see that, then I don't think I can be part of it."_

"…_you don't mean that."_

"… _I don't know Reg… These last few months have been the best of my life. I've got three best friends, no one expects me to live up to anything, there's no punishment for talking to Muggle-borns or half-blood's, and the best thing is you can just be yourself- no pompous acting, no pretending, nothing… You would love it."_

"_Sirius… I can't be a Gryffindor… I just can't."_

"_Reg, no one's saying you have to be in Slytherin-"_

"_Yes Sirius, they are! Because of you, all the hopes our parents had for the both of us have been dumped onto __**my**__ shoulders! And even if you're willing to throw all your ties to your family away… I'm not." Regulus stood and started walking to the door._

"_What about me, Reg?" said Sirius taking a few steps after his brother, a hurt expression on his face. "Aren't I your family?"_

_Regulus stopped before he closed the door, and said quietly "I'm not sure anymore Sirius… I'm just not sure" _

_Flashback Over _

**Authors note: Hey! Long(ish) chapter, because... WE'VE REACHED THE 100 MARK PEOPLE!!! Congrats to all my reviewers, and a big thanks to ****xmarauderxforeverx**** who was the VERY FIRST reviewer, and to DramaQueen4eva, who threw us over the hundred mark! Cookies to all my reviewers, and remember, the more reviews I get, the more I'll update! (Blackmail- it's the only way to go! )**

**Sneak peak for next chappie! **

**We follow Lils and Mia back to the common room, James has a rant, and Sirius and Harriet turn up being all quiet and mysterious... Oh, and our fav werewolves study together! (cus Mia made a promise!)**


	15. Damn you James Potter!

Disclaimer: Fanfiction. Fan. Fiction. Get the connection?

Love stays the same

(H(O(G(W(A(R(T(S

-1977

Mia said the password to the fat lady, before helping Lily cross into the common room. It was nearly empty; save from Remus, who was reading a book, and Peter and James who were in the middle of a fierce game of chess.

"Hey Mia, Lily" said Remus looking up and smiling.

Mia smiled back eyes only on him, "Hey Remus."

"I suddenly feel invisible" James said in mock annoyance that Mia had completely ignored him.

"Welcome to my life..." Peter said quietly, so only that the two werewolves heard him.

"Aw come off it Pete" said Remus grinning, although he and Mia both looked at Pete worriedly.

Peter blushed and laughed not meeting his friends' eyes.

"So where you been?" Asked James, completely oblivious to Peters' remark.

"Library" said Lily, averting her still watery gaze from James. She wasn't sure if she was angry with him for interfering with her and Severus, or pleased that he cared enough to make sure she didn't get hurt… But a fat lot of good that did…

Lily felt herself tearing up again, and before she could stop herself, she had burst into great gasping sobs.

"Whoa… And I thought Sirius hated the Library" said Peter looking slightly nervous.

"Oh Lils… come on, it's all right. It's for the best remember?" said Mia hugging her friend around the shoulders. "Where is Sirius, by the way?"

"He said something about going to the kitchens- What's wrong Lily?" said James, waving aside Mia's question, standing and kneeling in front of Lily, where she had sat on the couch.

She shook her head, and, to the surprise of all, launched herself into James' arms, and started weeping into his shirt, hitting his chest with clenched fists.

"D-Damn you, J-James Potter…" she bawled. "I h-heard wh-what you t-told S-Sev… an- and now he's b-broken u-up with m-me, c-cus he, he's scared of y-you. And I can't e-even b-bring my-s-self to h-hate you f-for it!"

James looked up at Mia, eyes wide and brimming with anger and a touch of something else- what, she did not know. He motioned for her to tell him what to do.

"James, take Lils up to bed would you… we'll send up the cookies and cream ice cream when it arrives Lily, is that ok?" Mia asked gently.

She nodded into James shirt, still sniffling.

James nodded, and in one swift movement, picked Lily up and started carrying her up the stairs, thankful that the Head Boy and Girl were taught the spell that allowed up them up stairs of both genders. He reached the door to the seventh year girls' dorms, and opened it awkwardly, before going inside, and placing Lily gently onto her bed. He cast a quick silencing charm, so she would not wake the two other girls with her crying.

He sat next to her, and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Hey, come on Lily… He doesn't deserve you- no one could ever deserve you… deep breaths now…"

"What about y-you?" asked Lily after she had calmed down slightly.

James sighed painfully and didn't meet her eyes. "I probably deserve you the least… you were right, and I'm sorry. I was a right and utter prick."

Lily smiled wetly. "Don't forget big headed."

"Oh, well if that's the way you're going to be" James said a small smile on his face as he made to stand up.

"James- wait."

"Yeah?"

"I… I don't want to be alone… can you… I mean... Would you… stay? just until I fall asleep, I mean?"

"…Sure." He lay back down on the bed, about a foot of space between them.

"…thank you."

"You're welcome… for what?"

"For caring enough to make sure I didn't get hurt." She said quietly.

"Yes, well… exactly how much did you hear of _that_ particular conversation?"

Lily was quiet for a while, and James didn't think she would answer until she whispered "All of it."

"…Oh"

They were silent for a second, before Lily said quietly "you still haven't answered my question."

"Hmm?"

"What about you?"

"Lils, I told you…," sighed James, staring at his hands "I deserve you the least."

"I would be inclined… to disagree."

James' head snapped up to meet her emerald gaze.

"Oh. Why?"

Lily chose her words carefully.

"I... wasn't sure that you would ever be able to change. You've proven me wrong, this past week. And I'm glad."

"…Me too"

Peter looked around as James and Lily disappeared up the stairs.

"Where's Harriet?"

"She went down to the kitchens to get some cookies and cream ice cream, and some chocolate."

You could almost see Remus' ears perk at the sound of his favourite dessert.

"Chocolate?" he repeated

"For Lily" Mia clarified with a laugh.

"Oh, right. So did you get the books?"

Mia groaned. "Damn, I knew I was forgetting something! No, I'm really sorry, but I didn't"

Remus tried to look as if this didn't bother him that much. "Oh well. We could do it tomorrow; it's not due till next Monday."

"That'd be great... if I'm lucky Harriet would've thought to pick up some books for us."

Peter did not notice the slip of the tongue, but Remus did, and was glad for the distraction of the portrait hole opening. In walked Sirius and Harriet, who placed the food on the table before them.

"Here you go." Said Sirius, collapsing onto the couch next to Peter, Harriet sitting beside him.

"Cheers, I'll take it up now." Said Mia.

"I'll come to," said Remus, grabbing for the chocolate, but Mia beat him to it.

"Ah-ah, this is for Lils…"

He grumbled good-naturedly, and picked up the ice cream, following her up the stairs, trying to think of anything but the girl in tight jeans barely two feet in front of him.

_Get a hold of yourself Remus! _He told himself sternly. _You are obviously hanging around with Sirius far too much…_

Remus was so deep in his self-discipline that he walked right into Mia, who was peeking through the door into the girls' dorm.

Blushing furiously, they leapt apart from each other.

Mia cleared her throat quietly, and nodded towards Lily's bed, a soft smile lighting her features.

Remus leant over her shoulder, and grinned to himself.

"Should we let them sleep?" he asked her softly.

"Wait a second." Mia crept quietly into the room, and started looking through her trunk that Dumbledore had supplied her and Harriet with each.

"Ah, here it is." She whispered happily, and pulled out a camera- the kind that developed the photos right after taking them. She and Harriet had decided to make a scrapbook for Harry of photos of the Marauders and Lily- now was probably a good place to start.

Mia snuck over to the bed, and quickly took the photo, glad that wizarding cameras did not need a flash.

She and Remus then snuck back down to the Gryffindor common.

Sirius and Harriet were sitting on the couch, whispering heatedly. There was no sign of Peter. Sirius and Harriet stopped whispering as soon as they saw Remus and Mia, and there was a small silence before Sirius said "Mia, I'm disappointed in you- letting Moony take the chocolate… not good…"

Mia grinned "Well, I think you'll forgive me once you see what I've got."

She waved the photo teasingly in front of him.

"Oh? Gimme!" he said childishly, and snatched it from Mia, holding it so both he and Harriet could see it.

Harriet smiled and did a soft "aww!" whilst Sirius stared at it with a look of utter shock, before it slowly changed to a grin. "The bugger finally got through to her…"

He placed the photo on the table where they could all see it.

Lily and James on Lily's bed, Lily had her head resting slightly on James' chest, red hair splayed over the pillow. James had an arm thrown over her protectively- and, although James' glasses seemed to be at a painful angle, and Lily still had tear streaks on her cheeks; they were both… smiling.

Remus and Mia had been studying from the books Harriet got for them for about half an hour, and it was nearing eleven o'clock. Harriet had gone up to bed ten minutes ago, and Sirius was sitting on the couch staring into the fire deep in thought.

Mia struggled to hide another yawn from Remus, but was unsuccessful.

He smiled kindly and whispered, "you should go to bed… you need the rest, you're still adjusting to... everything."

Mia knew he wasn't talking about her 'move' to Hogwarts.

She nodded and quietly packed up, was halfway to the stairs when she paused, ran back and grabbed the photo off of the table. "I don't think Lily or James would want this seen." She grinned at Remus.

He smiled "no, probably not."

Mia turned to go, and was just at the foot of the stairs when she heard someone call her name. She turned to see Remus standing below her.

"Goodnight." He said with a pick hue to his cheeks.

Mia smiled softly. "…Goodnight Remus."

**HA! HOWSTHAT!!! A long chapter today, because this fic is 50 away from having 10,000 reads! (And that was the day before yesterday!) A shout out to my #1 fan and good mate- Karen! Because you have been so patient with my slow typing!**

**OK! I have decided to have a poll! (just to see what you all think!)**

**Here's the subject, and yes, I know it's not very creative- but I can't think of anything else at the moment (although you're welcome to give me poll ideas!)**

**Who is your favourite character?**

**Lily**

**Mia**

**Harriet**

**James**

**Remus**

**Sirius**

**Dumbledore**

**Severus**

**Regulus**

**The sarcastic Jarvy**

**You decide! Drop a review, and I'll keep a tally! Poll finishes on the… hmmm. checks calendar the 29****th**** of June, because I finish my 2****nd**** term as a year 10 that day...Woohoo! HOLIDAYS! Ah... And I've got some bad news... ducks bricks thrown at her Oi! You don't even know what it is yet! **

**Over the two weeks of my holidays, I may not have access to the internet, as I will be travelling around the North Island of New Zealand in a campervan with my family! I will take cough****sneak****cough my laptop with me, so that I can type! Therefore, I should have a few more chapters to reward you with for your patience! But not to worry, that is not for another 10 days, and I hope to update before then! Cheers!**

**Love **

**Chelsea**


	16. Trusting the enemy

Disclaimer: Fanfiction. Fan. Fiction. Get the connection?

Love stays the same

(H(O(G(W(A(R(T(S

-1977

"Snape! Oi Snape!"

"I get the feeling that you actually enjoy our conversations Potter" sneered Snape as James fell into step beside him. It was almost a day since Lily and he had talked after her break-up, and he had deserted his friends back in the Gryffindor common room, with only an explanation of "going to find Snape"

Sirius had offered to come, but he had refused.

"We need to talk." Said James shortly, blocking the Slytherin from moving forward.

Snape sighed. "Fine; but make it quick Potter."

James nodded, and pulled Snape into a nearby passageway.

"What?" Snape sighed in a suffering tone.

"Are you insane!?"

"Not that I'm aware of, but you never know."

"Well I think you must be… you know that no man would willingly give up Lily Evans."

"I thought you'd be happy that I dumped her."

"…I am… sort of- I told you not to hurt her."

"…sometimes you have to hurt things to help them."

"Listen, if you're worried about her…"

"Of course not!" sneered Snape angrily. "She's with you isn't she! After all, you told me yourself that I couldn't keep her from harm; and you know what? You were right! I can't."

He pulled up his left sleeve, and James flinched, his wide eyes meeting the Slytherins' wet ones.

"I can't do it anymore Potter… I just can't." he whispered, black eyes betraying his fear.

"Then why did you join?"

"I didn't have a choice! If he asks you to join, you either say yes, or you, or those you care about die!"

"…Lily."

Snape nodded once, and leaned against the wall, sighing heavily, rolling his sleeve down. James ran his hand through his hair and muttered, "How in the name of Quidditch do I get caught up in these things?" before sitting down opposite him.

"You won't turn me in, will you?" the Slytherin said after a while of silence.

"…No… I probably should… but I won't."

Snape nodded, and ran his hand through his hair, grimacing.

"I don't know what to do. If I back out, I die. If I don't, I kill others… others like her. My worst fear is that he's going to order me to.. to hurt her, and I'm going to have to do it, to ensure she doesn't suffer…" his voice cracked a little, and he fell silent, angry at himself. He was wearing his heart on his sleeve- and that was the easiest way to say 'I'm weak- kill me.'

James thought hard for a moment, before standing.

"You and I can't do anything about this- but I bet Dumbledore can."

"Are you mad!" said Snape, also standing. "I'll be chucked into Azkaban faster than you can say Salazar Slytherin!"

James shrugged and led the way to Dumbledore's office, saying, "It is quite a mouthful. Now come on. If you can't trust Dumbledore, then you can't trust anyone."

Snape hesitated for a moment, before following the scruffy haired Head Boy, muttering "bloody interfering, foolishly credulous Gryffindors…"

They had been gone only a few seconds before Bellatrix Black rounded the corner; a maniacal leer plastered across her face.

**Ok! I'm back from Holiday (after being stuck in the Coromandel for four + days- stupid weather.. gale force winds, rain, etc..) And I have 3 new chapters for you! Oh, I'm going to delete that last authors note- so if you missed out, Remus won the poll!**

**Ok, going to update now!**

**Chels**


	17. Somewhere in Scotland

Disclaimer: Fanfiction. Fan. Fiction. Get the connection?

Love stays the same

-1977

Somewhere in Scotland, there is a large mansion, which stands alone on a moor. Dark, and (apparently) deserted, covered in ivy, and with the mattered curtains closed, it is the last place anyone would want to venture near.

However, against all appearances of being empty- it was not.

Standing in a dark room in front of a large fire, was a tall, pale man, with dark eyes that seemed to glint crimson in the eerie shadows thrown by the fire.

A hesitant knock came at the door, and the man said with out turning around "Enter"

"My Lord" said a man, whose face was hidden by a hood.

"What is it?"

"We have news from one of the young members at Hogwarts," he said, handing over a piece of parchment.

"Leave."

The hooded man bowed and left the room, securely shutting the heavy oak door.

The man left alone in the room turned his cold eyes onto the letter.

_My Lord_

_I have some news that may be of interest to you._

_Recently I overheard my year mate and fellow Slytherin, Severus Snape, confessing to the Head Boy, James Potter, that he had joined our noble ranks and was regretting it._

_Both of them seem to care for the Head Girl, Lily Evans- a mudblood; I believe this to be the reason that Snape is having doubts about our cause. _

_They planned to go to Dumbledore, I am guessing to try to get Snape 'out' of our association._

_What do you wish for me to do?_

_Your devoted servant_

_Bellatrix Black _

One thin eyebrow arched, and a spider-like hand reached for a quill…

(H(O(G(W(A(R(T(S

(S(L(T(H(E(R(I(N (C(O(M(M(O(N(R(O(O(M

_Bella_

_You were well to inform me of this information, well done._

_I want you to gather those whom you deem worthy and, on the day of the first Quidditch match (I believe that it is Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor?) repay Severus for his foolishness. Capture Miss Evans, and bring her to me. _

_I expect that you will do this task well, and undetected._

_LV_

Bellatrix smiled, and scrunched up the letter before carelessly throwing it to the fire in the Slytherin common room, before heading up to bed.

What she didn't realize was that the parchment bounced off the grate and onto the floor beside it.

What she also didn't realize was that Regulus Black was in the room, and was also having second thoughts about being a death eater.

**There you go. Yes, I know- I am terrible. It was short, but I thought you might want something to chew your nails about!**

**Other than the release of OotP- 2 MORE DAYS PEOPLE! I am soooo excited! The adverts look great- if you have not seen them already, go to you-tube, and look up 'Harry Potter international trailer' – it'll put shivers down your spine! )**

**Also- 12 more days until Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows- and I cannot WAIT! Some of my Harry-crazed friends and I have the 21****st**** all planned out- (We're boarders at St Andrews) get up at 9, go to McDonalds for breakfast, go buy a heap of junk food, and then head to Paper Plus to fulfil our dreams… lol, Its gonna be great. So! I hope you have a great day, and enjoy the rest of your holiday, because it's going **_**really**_** fast! (I'm sitting in a beachside motel in the Coromandel, and it's awesome!)**

**OK! Onto the next chapter! )**

**Chels**

**PS) wrote this BEFORE torrential rain etc, as you can probably guess! I just can't be bothered re-writing the AN! ;)**


	18. Notices

Disclaimer: Fanfiction. Fan. Fiction. Get the connection?

Love stays the same

(H(O(G(W(A(R(T(S

-1977

When Mia and Harriet came down on the Saturday on the first weekend of October, there was a huge crowd gathered around the notice board.

"Hey what's going on?" Harriet asked Remus, who was sitting on the couch, watching Sirius and James play exploding snap.

"There's a Hogsmeade weekend, I suppose."

"Not only that" said Lily, who had come from the large crowd, "But the annual Halloween dance is coming up as well- the theme this years muggle fancy dress."

James and Sirius looked at each other, and broke out into identical grins.

"What?" said Lily suspiciously.

"Can you imagine what the Slytherins are going to be like?" said Sirius

"They're not going to be too pleased with the theme…"

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Not all Slytherins are bad you know."

Sirius opened his mouth (most likely to say 'since when?') but James cut across him with "I know."

Lily looked a little surprise, but beamed at James anyway.

Harriet tapped Mia on the shoulder, and asked her quietly so no one else could hear "Why didn't we ever have a dance?"

"They were stopped after James & Lily's death- the board of Governors thought it would be an insult to their memory."

"Oh."

Harriet moved away, and sat down to watch Sirius and James, who had given up on exploding snap, and were now trying to make a house of exploding cards… it wasn't working very well.

It was later in the afternoon, and it was raining. The girls were up in their dorm and the Marauders were sitting in the nearly empty common room, drinking some butterbeer (courtesy of the Hogwarts house-elves) and talking about the upcoming events.

"Ok… the full moons in a few days- Monday, isn't it Moony?" said James

Remus nodded, face stern.

"But you guys can't come…" he said

"Don't be daft. We just have to tell Mia."

"And Harriet" added Sirius, taking a swig from his butterbeer.

"Why Harriet?" asked James curiously

"You don't think Mia won't tell her? You've seen how close those two are- and asking Mia not to tell her wouldn't be fair to her."

James grinned. "Yeah, sure Sirius. Ok, we'll tell her too- but when?"

"Tomorrow"

"Ok, now that the more serious matters are taken care of… who wants to take who to the dance?" said James.

Sirius grinned. "Well, I want to take Lily."

"WHAT!"

The other boys burst out laughing, and Sirius patted James on the shoulder. "Come on mate, I was kidding."

"Well it wasn't funny," grumbled James.

"I'll say" came a voice from the girls' stairs. Lily, Harriet, and Mia came down, followed by sixth year Alice Cooper, who simply waved and walked out the portrait hole.

"Ah, come on Lils- I wouldn't do that to James," said Sirius grinning.

"I was actually more worried about having you hounding me- but that's nice to know anyway."

"Where's Alice going?" asked Peter

The girls shared a look and promptly burst into giggles.

"We convinced her to go talk to Frank Longbottom about the dance." Said Mia smiling as she reached for a drink.

"Why?" asked Sirius

"Because she's had a crush on him for ages and hasn't had the courage to talk to him."

Peter smiled. "Well I know for a fact that he likes her."

James and Sirius looked to Peter in surprise.

"Since when did you talk to Frank?" Remus asked

"I was talking to him last year at the Quidditch final."

"Oh."

"So... who did you want to take to the dance James?" asked Lily, blushing slightly.

Remus grinned, Peter nudged James in the ribs and Sirius wolf whistled.

"I.. um.."

"That's not very nice Lily… putting him on the spot like that" said Mia, although the corners of her mouth were quirked up slightly.

"Besides, we all know he wants to take you." Sirius laughed.

Lily blushed, and said quietly "Well maybe I want him to take me too…"

There was a shocked silence, which lasted all of one minute, before James stuttered,

"Y-you do?"

Lily blushed and nodded.

James jumped up from the couch and threw his fist in the air.

"Yes! I knew you didn't hate me! I'm taking Lily to the dance!"

"Well you have to ask me first" Lily smiled

"Oh, right. Lily, will you go to the Halloween Dance with me?"

"You know... I think I might" she smiled.

"YES! I'm taking the prettiest girl in the school to the dance!"

Lily blushed, and Sirius said, "One of them, mate, one of them."

James raised an eyebrow, sitting back down next to Lily.

Sirius grinned, and nodded slightly to Remus, who was taking a sip of his drink, then to Mia. James chuckled, but shook his head. "Don't do it Sirius…"

Sirius ignored James. "Well… Mia for one"

Mia turned a bright red; and Remus started choking on his butterbeer. Mia hastily turned to Remus and started patting him on the back as he caught his breath.

Sirius let out a great peel of laughter, and James punched him lightly on the arm.

"Sirius, that was mean," Mia said annoyed.

"Sorry Mia- but we all know Remus likes you."

"Uh huh.. What ever, girls lets go." Mia said standing and leading the girls up the stairs to their dorm.

"What the hell Sirius!" said Remus pushing himself off the couch angrily.

"Come on Remus..." Sirius standing.

"You don't shout out things like that!"

"It was just a bit of fun"

"For you! Sirius, she probably hates me now!"

"Hardly, she likes you to!"

"How could she!?"

"I don't pretend to understand females Remus! Besides, its obvious you like her!"

"Almost as obvious that you like Harriet!"

"At least I'm not denying it!"

"I'm not either! I'm just saying that you should stay out of things that don't concern you!"

"Fine, I will!"

"Good!"

And with that, Remus stalked out of the common room.

There was an awkward silence, broken by a voice coming from the girls' stairway.

"You shouldn't have wound him up Sirius…I'm feeling on edge myself, I guess Remus is the same, if not worse…"

"Yeah, I know Mia… I know."

**Hey! How's that then! Ch19 will be coming soon! **

**And, due to popular demand, the next poll is this…**

**Who is your favourite couple?**

**Lily/Sev**

**Mia/Remus**

**Harriet/Sirius**

**Lily/James**

**Luna/Harry**

**Lavender/Ron**

**Ok! Poll #2 will close on the… lets go with (a great date) 31****st**** July! **

**Don't forget to drop me a review! (Oh and before I forget- does anyone know who it was that used my name in an anonymous review? Thanks for the review- but don't be taking my name, or any of my ideas, etc! K? K.)**

**Love ya!**

**Chels**


	19. Werewolf cub to alpha

Disclaimer: Fanfiction. Fan. Fiction. Get the connection?

Love stays the same

(H(O(G(W(A(R(T(S

-1977

It was around five thirty when Mia stirred. It took her a second to realize what had woken her up. Her bones were aching, her body felt stiff, and she felt like she was about to…

She flung herself out of her bed and into the bathroom, just making it to the toilet before she heaved up her last meal.

"Mia?" came a tired voice from the doorway, and Harriet came in. "Oh, Mia" she said, realizing what was wrong and sitting beside her best friend/sister, rubbing her back soothingly as Mia emptied her stomach.

Mia took deep breaths, trying to stop hyperventilating, tears brimming over her dark chocolate eyes.

"I hate throwing up" she whispered hoarsely.

Harriet nodded her head, and Mia flushed the toilet before leaning against the white-tiled wall, trembling slightly against the cold.

"You feeling ok now?" Harriet asked after awhile.

"Not really Harriet.. I miss home. I…don't know how Remus did it.. does it…. It just hurts so much." She whispered, her voice cracking slightly.

"I miss home too Mia… feel like I am betraying them. Here we are, meeting Lily, and the Marauders… and I think that Harry deserves this much more than us, but at the same time, I don't want to give it up. As for your 'furry little problem', the Marauders and I meant what we said that morning in the Hospital Wing. We are here for you, and we always will be."

"But what about when we get home… will Harry and Ron still want to be my friend? What if they don't want to be around me anymore?"

"Then they're idiots, and I will beat them all around the Quidditch field."

Mia wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, smiling slightly as she imagined Ginny chasing the boys with her broom in one hand, wand in the other. Ouch.

The two girls spent the rest of the morning joking quietly about what they would do if Harry or Ron treated them any differently.

A few rooms away, a similar meeting was taking place.

Remus, still pale from throwing up, was sitting on the sink, resting his head against the cold mirror.

"Moony?"

"Yeah Padfoot?"

"…I'm sorry 'bout last night."

"…Thanks"

Remus knew that Sirius meant it; Sirius hardly ever apologized, even when he knew he was in the wrong.

"I'm sorry too… I was just a bit.. on edge."

"Yeah, Mia said."

"..What!?" Remus turned to see Sirius, who was leaning against the door; his fingers saving a page somewhere near the back of a book he was holding. Remus could just see part of the title- 'olf; cub to alp', but it did not register in his mind over the information he had just received.

"Um…Oops…" Sirius said, rubbing his neck with his free hand.

"Mia heard that!? Crap!" Remus punched the wall, and immediately regretted it, when his bones began pounding even more than before.

"Come on mate… It's not that bad…"

"Yes Sirius, it is… you don't realize... it's a lot more complicated for me than you."

"...Your worried your kid's gonna have a tail?"

"What? No!"

"Then what's stopping you?"

"Sirius…Pretty much all my life, ever since I was four, I've expected that I'm going to be alone for the rest of my life, I'll live alone, and die alone. No one could love a werewolf, after all… except… maybe…"

"Another werewolf?"

"...Yeah... Don't get me wrong, I really appreciate you guys, you're my brothers in all but blood; but… this is quite possibly my one chance to have..." Remus trailed off, and Sirius had to urge him on by saying "to have…?"

"…A pack…A mate… there are hardly any female werewolves- it's very rare… most of them die, because, and Merlin I hope the girls never find out I said this; but, the truth is, females are weaker than males…"

Sirius winced. "Yeah, I wouldn't let them hear that."

"Well when it comes to recovering from life threatening wounds anyway." Remus said with a weak smile.

"So… what you're saying is that, basically, it's this chick or none?"

"Basically; unless I can find someone normal who wouldn't care… and even then I wouldn't let myself get to close, because I might hurt them."

".. Not to be a bubble burster, but aren't you worried about hurting Mia?"

"Of course I am. But I figure she can take it… you haven't seen her yet. When you've seen her in her wolf form, then you'll know what I'm talking about." Remus trailed off, a far away look in his eyes.

"Hey- you hardly ever remember things from the full moon- how come you remember her?" Sirius asked surprised, unconsciously moving the book in his hand out of sight.

Remus looked shocked, and shook his head slowly.

"I- I don't know…"

"So where is this place?" said Harriet, as the Marauders led the Carson sisters down the seventh floor corridor.

"It's just up here," said Sirius, as James started walking up and down the hall, muttering under his breath.

Mia and Harriet shared a look- why were they taking them to the room of requirement?

"We need to tell you something" said Peter as James led the way into the room.

It had taken a shape that the girls had never seen before, so it was easy to seem amazed. It was a cozy lounge. A blazing fire warmed the squashy couches. Off to the right were some sheets covering a large…something? Mia tried to see what was under the sheet, but her eyes were quickly drawn to the left, where there was a shelf chock full of books, and a large desk in the far corner, with chairs with names engraved into the back -

Moony Wormtail Padfoot Prongs

"What is this place?" asked Mia, smiling at the names.

"It's apparently called the come and go room, but we call it the room of requirement- we use it for Marauder headquarters. Anything you need, you can find it here."

"Cool…" said Harriet, looking around impressed.

They all sat down, and after a second, James spoke.

"Now… we've brought you two here for a reason. We are going to tell you a Marauder secret. You can't tell _anyone _what we're about to tell you, ok?"

The girls nodded, and James continued.

"Because, if you do, then we could all get into some pretty deep shit…"

"We won't tell anyone James," said Mia, and Harriet confirmed it with another nod.

"Ok… um…"

"We're animagus," said Sirius solemnly.

"…well that's… unexpected" said Harriet, trying to keep a straight face.

"Why on earth did you become animagus?" asked Mia

"They became animagus because of me." Said Remus, and there was an undertone of bitterness which only Mia heard.

"Every full moon they can, they come along with me, stopping me from hurting others."

"Oh. Does anyone else know?"

"No. And you can't tell, otherwise it's more then just a detention on our hands…" said Sirius with a grin.

"Why are you telling us this then?" asked Harriet

"Two reasons- we trust you, and we're going to accompany you tomorrow night."

"…thank you" said Mia.

"So… Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. We know who's who, but what do you turn into?" asked Harriet

"Prongs- stag, Wormtail-rat, and me, Padfoot- a cuddly doggy."

"Flea bitten mongrel" muttered James quietly to Harriet, who had to smother a giggle.

"Hey, I just had an idea," said Peter happily

"What?" said Sirius

"We should give Mia and Harriet nicknames- James you said Harriet could be an honorary Marauder when she gave you that idea on the first night back- why not Mia as well?"

"Makes sense" said Remus

James nodded "sounds like a plan"

Sirius stood, and walked around the table to stand before the two girls, rubbing his chin, apparently deep in thought. His face cleared, and he smiled at Harriet. "I name thee… GINGA!"

Harriet glared, and suddenly, Sirius yelped, his hair pink.

"Hmmm... Sirius, I do believe that particular shade of fuchsia is rather fetching on you," said Remus, trying to keep a straight face.

"Definitely his colour" chortled Harriet as Sirius grumbled, un-jinxing his hair.

"Anyway, Harriet… hmmm… what are you good at? Any special, or illegal, talents that we don't know of?" said James

"Um… I can produce a patronus… I am a fairly good seeker, but I can also play chaser… I've got a mean bat-bogey hex as well...what?" she stopped at the looks she was gathering.

"You can produce a corporal protronus?" Remus said in admiration

"YOU PLAY QUIDDITCH! Why didn't you tell me! You have to try out!" James shouted.

Sirius snorted in laughter. "We could always give you the name 'Bogey'"

"First off- yes Remus, both Mia and I can produce a corporal patronus. Second, I was _thinking _about trying out James, but I'm not sure yet. And third; Sirius I am, under _no_ circumstances to be called 'bogey'!"

"How do you know how to do the Patronus charm? It's really difficult! Who taught you?" Remus asked the girls, before adding hopefully "Can you teach me?"

"We, um... taught ourselves." Said Mia, "and yeah, we'll teach you."

"Cool." said Sirius.

"What form do your patronuses take?" asked Remus.

"Isn't it Patroni?" Sirius asked Remus

"It's a common mistake that; it's actually patronuses; patroni were protectors or sponsors of people in lower classes than themselves in ancient Rome. Romulus was supposed to have invented the custom."

"Sorry I asked." Muttered Sirius after Remus finished his lecture.

"Mate- you _really_ need to get out more. Get a girlfriend, play a sport, just… no more books, ok?" James said as Mia and Harriet giggled.

Remus shook his head, and turned back to the girls. "So, back to the forms of your patroni"

"An otter for me and a horse for Harriet" said Mia.

"Can you show us?" Peter asked in awe.

Mia and Harriet shared a glance and shrugged, grabbing their wands, and after a moments thought, saying together…

"Expecto Patronum!"

Mia thought immediately of her time with Harry and Ron, Christmas with the Weasleys, and talking with Ginny… but soon, another, more vivid memory came to surface…

_Remus and Mia were laughing together on the couch, as they watched James and Sirius play exploding snap. Harriet and Lily sat chatting in the corner. _

Mia opened her eyes, expecting to see the otter that was her Patronus form back home… but instead, she was faced with a large dark and light silver wolf…

A _were_wolf.

Bugger.

She quickly cut off the spell, and turned to see Harriet's, which was also different.

A sleek lioness was sitting at her sisters' feet, and Harriet looked as shocked as she felt.

"So… An otter and a horse huh?" said James grinning.

"Patronus' forms sometimes change when the caster has been through a major change… I expect coming to Hogwarts and being… bitten… are fairly major." said Remus, his tone a little defensive.

"A lioness? Now that's interesting," said Sirius as the two girls sat back down.

"How so?" asked Harriet, who was still rather stunned by her new patronus form.

"Well, for one, it suits you perfectly- brave, fierce, but also caring and gentle. Not to mention a Gryffindor," said Sirius, surprising them all with his in-depth view.

"Who are you, where did you take Sirius, and can we pay you to keep him there?" asked James, smirking slightly.

"Oh shut up"

"So what's my nickname then?" asked Harriet, finally getting used to the idea of the lioness patronus.

"Leo" said Sirius surely.

"Leo?" snorted Harriet. "Isn't that… well... a zodiac sign or something?"

"Got something against stars?" said Sirius annoyed.

"No! I like it, I really do."

"Ok, well that's one down, one to go," said James, turning to Mia.

"Hmmm… what shall we call you?"

Mia opened her mouth to say "I'm not a dog, James" but someone spoke before she had the chance.

"Ebony"

"Pardon?" said Mia, turning to Remus,

"I-I think you should be called Ebony." He said, blushing slightly under her intense gaze.

"Why?"

"Because, as a werewolf, you have really dark, black fur, and your eyes are- well, kind of how they are now; kind of a chocolate colour…"

Remus was suddenly very aware that his friends were edging discretely out of the room.

"Where are you going?"

"Run for it!" bellowed James, and he lead Sirius, Harriet and Peter at a fast pace out of the room, Peter tripping over the sheet Mia had been trying to see under before.

He fell to the ground, dragging the sheet with him, before standing up, brushing himself off, giving a cheery wave, and sprinting out after the others.

Mia and Remus sat in silence, staring in shock at the now closed door.

"Well that was… weird" Mia finally broke the quiet.

"Yeah… even for them. You know, I think they may've corrupted your sister"

"Oh don't worry about that- Harriet's been corrupted since I met her"

"So since she was born then?"

"Basically" Mia laughed, just realizing the near slip she had just had.

"So… why do you guys have a drum kit, a guitar, a microphone, a keyboard and a piano in here?" Mia asked, moving to examine the instruments.

"Um… well… Sirius had an idea…"

"Say no more" Mia said smiling

Remus laughed, and continued, "He had an idea that we should have a band… I don't know why, but he did."

"Cool! What instrument do you play?"

"Well… Sirius plays the drums- because he likes hitting things, I reckon- James plays the keyboard, and I play the guitar, piano and I…" Remus trailed off, embarrassed.

"You…?" edged on Mia

"I sing," he whispered, half expecting Mia to laugh.

"Cool! I love to sing; I'm not very good, but I still enjoy it." Smiled Mia, suspecting that Remus thought he was going to be teased.

"Yes well, you here me sing... the guys don't manage to persuade me… It's too embarrassing… attention calling…"

"Doing something your good at doesn't mean you attention seek." Said Mia as she moved across the room.

Remus followed her, "two words- James, and quidditch."

"Point taken, although technically that was three words" laughed Mia as she sat down on the squashy couch beside the fire, and patted a spot next to her for Remus.

"What I want to know is" she started suddenly, "was why the guys and Harriet took off like that… have you seen them doing anything… out of the ordinary- for them?"

"Well.. I saw Sirius with a book this morning.. I could just see part of the cover it was.."

Remus paled slightly, and muttered to himself "what the hell would he be reading that for?" He headed over to the bookshelves, searched for a few seconds before finding what he needed, and bringing it back to the couch.

"the Werewolf; cub to alpha," Mia read the title over his shoulder, "Hmmm; I might need to borrow that."

"The boys and I each have one, you can borrow mine if you want" Remus muttered, turning pages, until he was near the end.

He suddenly stopped at a heading of a new chapter.

_**Mating and Packs**_

Remus turned a brilliant shade of magenta and slammed the book shut, before striding to the bookshelf and replacing it.

_Damn you Sirius!_ Remus thought, as he kept his back to Mia for a few seconds, trying to cool his red face, which matched the one behind him.

T)H)E) S)H)R)E)I)K)I)N)G) S)H)A)C)K)

Moony paced around the dust covered bedroom impatiently. He could smell them coming, and he was eager to get out, to show off his territory to his new pack member.

Ebony sat calmly in the corner, coat shining black and silver in the moonbeams, dark eyes watching the larger wolf with interest.

There was a muffled thump, and then the sound of large paws climbing the stairs, before the door swung open, revealing a large black dog, who barked merrily at the two wolves, before lying down before Moony, signalling that he did not wish to challenge his authority.

As Padfoot did this, Prongs trotted into the room, careful to lower his head to keep his large rack of antlers away from the roof.

Wormtail was sitting on his back, emitting a squeak every so often.

The wolves were escorted out of the shack, and into the forest nearby. Moony let out a howl of joy at being out in the wilderness, and out under the night sky…

At last…

**YAY!!! LOOONNNG Chapter for being patient! **

**Hey everyone! Thanks for being sooo patient with my terrible lack of writing (bad Chelsea! Bad!!) Thanks for all those who voted for the Polls! I have decided to close the ship poll now, because I'm going to go see the St Andrew's senior production on the 31****st****! Yay for Grease! **

_**Go Grease lightning your burning up the quarter mile, grease lightning, go grease lightning!**_

**Ahem. Sorry- I tend to burst out in song when I think about the production- shame it's only for seniors… sucks to be a year 10. **

**Ah well- I can't sing to save my life, so I'd probably just be pulling the curtains or something…**

**Anyway! **

**Don't bother me with the whole 'Patroni/Patronuses thing, ok? Here is an exact quote from wikipedia.**

The plural of _patronus_ is _patroni_, but the plural of the term as coined in the books is _Patronuses_.

**Yes, they did do that just to confuse us. A patronus is a…**

protector, sponsor, or benefactor of a cliens from the lower classes

**It's something to do with social customs in Rome- I figured I'd cover it in Classics, so I may as well learn something now! D**

**Thanks to everyone who has faith enough in me to put me on alert, etc, and to those keep reading! ****Home-baked**** cookies for all of you!**

**Next- to ****Akatsuki Seal's lil sister- Thanks for the review (that goes for everyone else as well!) and I would suggest yahoo- I've been there for years now, its simple, but good. (not to mention FREE!) And when you do get your own account here, make sure to tell me who you are when you review! (unless you plan on going by Akatsuki Seal's lil sister, lol. Maybe you could go by 'the werewolf person' lol.)**

**KK.**

**That's just about it, I think…**

**Oh- this next bit is for those who have FINISHED reading Deathly Hallows.**

**in freaky voice**

**SPOILERS AHEAD! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **

**DUNDUNDUUNNNNN!!!**

**First of all.**

**Raise your hand if you knew Snape wasn't evil, and had been supporting him all along.**

**JUMPS UP AND DOWN WITH HAND WAVEING WILDLY IN THE AIR**

**Me too.**

**Second.**

**I bet all you Sev/Lily fans are sitting back in you arm chairs, faces triumphant, thinking 'Ha! I KNEW IT!!!' **

**Good for you.**

**Third- post this on your bio if you cried during Deathly Hallows. Lots. Like my friend Alice. Yes, I'm still laughing at you Alice! (she cried herself to sleep- I know, we're boarders… P) **

**OMFG! REMUS FINALLY GOT OVER THE WHOLE 'I'M TO POOR, TO OLD, TO DANGEROUS' THING! YAY!**

**But then he moves on to abandoning his child. Huh. This proves he **_**is**_** a man.**

**But then he goes back, because his dead best friends son yells at him (Harry DID have a point; damn, I would've yelled if I were him) and he has a gorgeous, pink, furry son called Ted, or 'Teddy'.**

**Awww.**

**BUT THEN JK DOES THE UNTHINKABLE! SHE F#ING KILLS HIM! NOOOOO!**

…

**The Marauders…**

**Are no more.**

**I KNEW Wormtail would die**

**And there's no more 'Fred and George'… its just… George. With one ear…**

**The ending was a tad full of cheese, wouldn't you say?**

**I was rather disappointed, to be honest. It was good, and answered a few questions, but to be honest, I thought it was predictable, and a bit.. holey. (and I'm not taking the piss outta George here)**

**It missed something. And instead of giving us all the answers, it gave us the ones we didn't really need, and then added more to the questions… It sucked.**

**But after all this rambling, I must just say one thing.**

**JK's a meanie bo beanie.**

**She kills REMUS! **_**MY**_** Remus!**

**Sob**

**I could take Dumbledore, because he was a manipulative old cooter, but… **

_**Remus! Moony! **_**He's the entire reason the Marauders came to be!**

…

…

**I need to be alone.**

**sniffle**

**Keep reviewing everyone! **

**Thanks**

**Chels**


	20. Complications

Disclaimer: Fanfiction. Fan. Fiction. Get the connection?

Love stays the same

(H(O(G(W(A(R(T(S

-1977

Remus groaned as he drifted into consciousness, light assaulting his eyelids.

He opened his eyes, and sat up slowly, blinking quickly as he adjusted to the brightness. He was in the shrieking shack, covered in a sheet, lying beside another figure, also draped in a sheet.

"Mia? You awake?" he asked in a gravely voice, checking that he was completely covered.

"Hmm? Remus?" Mia whispered as she to awoke

"Hey.. how are you feeling?" he asked

"I'm.. ok. A bit tired and , but that's expected. What about you?"

"Pretty much the same, although I don't remember waking up with such a small amount of blood on me." Remus attempted some black humour.

"Oh… why's that? Not that it isn't a good thing, I mean, of course it's a good thing, but why…" Mia trailed off after her ramblings.

"I… have an idea, but it's probably not true, and I'm not even going to think about it until I have some proof that it is."

"Oh. Ok then" Mia said and the two fell into a silence, which was; of course, short lived.

"Glad to see you two awake and happy." Said a voice and both werewolves turned to face Sirius who was leaning against the dusty frame of the door.

"Morning Sirius" said Mia

"Morning Mia, Remus" Sirius nodded, a slightly cool glance in the way of Remus.

"Come on, Pete and James are downstairs... You might want to get dressed first" he said with a raised eyebrow, before walking out of the room.

"Ah…"

"Um…"

"I'll close my eyes" suggested Mia, "and you grab what you need and head into the next room, how's that?"

"Ok… no peeking!"

Mia giggled, and put her head under the sheet, as Remus stood and quickly grabbed his clothes, and ran into the room across the hall.

They met the boys downstairs in the lounge in a few minutes, before heading up to Hogwarts, under the concealment of James' invisibility cloak.

They headed to the Hospital Wing, and the two werewolves settled down in beds next to each other, with the boys going back up to get Harriet and some breakfast for them all.

Madam Pomfrey came out after a few minutes upon hearing Remus and Mia talking.

"Hello you two how are you?" she asked, but didn't wait for an answer. "Merlin's socks! I don't think I've seen you look this well after a full moon in a while Mr Lupin! And you're not looking at all too bad either Miss Carson!"

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey" said Mia with a smothered yawn.

"Still tired then are we? Well, I can fix that right up." She said, handing them both sleeping draughts, but before they had time to drink them, the Hospital Wing doors flew back open, and the Marauders and Harriet came tumbling into the room, bringing a large amount of food with them.

Madam Pomfrey took one look at them all and gave up.

"You've got twenty minutes; and then these two need to drink those potions and get some sleep!"

"Yes Ma'am" Sirius saluted her, and she walked back to her office clicking her tongue.

"So how are you two feeling?" asked James, carefully standing near the end of the beds.

"We're fine" said Mia, but Remus cut across James' response.

"What is up with you guys? You've been acting strange and distant all morning."

James and Peter shared a slightly nervous glance. Sirius scowled, but James elbowed him.

"You know you can't blame him Padfoot, he didn't know what he was doing"

"Did what?" asked Remus uneasily. "What did I do? Oh Merlin, I didn't hurt you did I Sirius? I didn't bite anyone or-"

"No. You didn't bite anyone." Sirius said easing his friends worry's for a second.

"Then what did I-"

"You clawed me… I'm fine, didn't get me very deep, just nicked my tail, so I've got a sore butt today."

"Why on earth did I do that?" Remus asked in shock and slight horror that he'd hurt his friend.

Now Sirius grinned. "Apparently, you don't like other canines getting to close to Ebony here"

The boys smothered laughter and Harriet smiled and winked at her sister.

"What?" Remus asked hoarsely.

"Padfoot here decided to go check out our new member of the pack, and you… well you got defensive." James said quietly.

"I…huh?"

"Seems your feelings for Mia cross over to when your wolves to." Sirius whispered, and Remus blushed and threw his pillow at him.

"Shut up Sirius."

"Okie dokie!" Sirius said, and threw back the pillow before grabbing a bun and tearing a chunk out of it with his teeth, handing the rest of the food around.

"Oh that's real nice Sirius" said Harriet sarcastically as Sirius munched with his mouth open, proudly displaying the dying bread inside his mouth.

"Tank-oo"

"It's amazing he can do that without spraying his food across the room" said Peter in awe

"Or choking" said James with a grin.

Harriet rolled her eyes at the boys and sat down next to Mia.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Really Harriet- I'm fine, just a bit tired"

"Ok then- we'll leave you two to get some rest" Harriet stood, and after some prodding, she managed to get the boys to follow her out of the hospital wing.

Remus watched his friends leave, trying hard to ignore the person in the bed next to his.

He could feel the heat rising up his cheeks.

If what Sirius said was true- about Moony attacking Padfoot just for getting to close to Ebony, then he had been right in his suspicions.

He and Mia were most likely mates.

_This complicates things_

James, Peter, Sirius and Harriet headed to the Gryffindor common room to get their books for the day, but as they passed through the Fat Lady's portrait, Sirius pulled Harriet aside by the hand, waving James and Peter ahead when they stopped.

James grinned and winked while Peter waved happily as the painting closed.

Harriet raised an eyebrow at Sirius, and coughed slightly when he still didn't realise that he was still holding onto her hand.

"Hey Harriet, can I have a word."

"It depends- what word do you want"

"Yes."

"Well what's the question?"

"Will you go to the dance with me?"


	21. Hogsmeade

Disclaimer: Fanfiction. Fan. Fiction. Get the connection?

Love stays the same

(H(O(G(W(A(R(T(S

-1977

The full moon had come and gone, it was Thursday evening, and the Marauders were resting in the common room. James and Sirius had taken an armchair each, Harriet was leaning against Sirius' legs, Peter was lying in front of the fire finishing his charms essay, and Mia and Remus were sharing the couch, as they were still a bit sore from the previous full moon.

"Hogsmeade weekend this weekend." Muttered Remus tiredly, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Yeah- we've got to show you two around," said Sirius to Harriet and Mia.

"That'd be great; but Lily want's to take us shopping for the dance as well." Said Mia

"Well how about we all go shopping first- we can split up to do whatever, and then we can meet for lunch at the three broomsticks." Suggested James

"That sounds like a good plan" nodded Harriet

"Ok then. I have finished my homework, I am utterly bored, and drop dead tired. I'm off to bed." Yawned Mia, standing with an audible crack

"Ouch" winced Peter and Sirius shuddered.

Mia cringed slightly at the pain in her back, and Remus noticed.

"Come here" he said quietly, and Mia obeyed without thinking about it.

He sat up also, and Mia sat beside him on the couch.

He started quietly working on her shoulders, working out the knots and tension.

"My mother used to do this after a particularly bad moon," Remus explained at the looks he was gathering.

"Does it work?" asked Harriet curiously

"Oh yes." Mia replied, eyes closed and smiling slightly.

Sirius and Harriet shared a glance and smirked.

Remus saw though, and glared at Sirius, suddenly pulling away from Mia.

"How you feel now?" he asked kindly

"Much better; thank you Moony"

He grinned. "You're welcome Ebony"

She smiled at her nickname, and stood again, this time without the sharp crack.

"Right, I'm heading to bed- you coming Harriet?"

She nodded and stood, following her sister upstairs; calling over her shoulder "Night boys"

"Night girls" they all chorused back, making the two sisters laugh as they climbed up to bed.

"Mia?"

Mia rolled over to face her sisters' bed.

"Yeah?"

"…what would you say if… if Sirius asked me to the dance?"

Mia felt her mouth drop slightly on her pillow, and she sat up, looking at her sister.

"What?"

"He asked me to the dance."

"And you said…?"

"..Yes.."

Mia sighed.

"…Harriet…we have to be careful… I'm not sure getting close to anyone... in _that_ way would be a very good idea…"

"Hypocrite"

"What?"

"Not getting close to anyone… if you and Remus were any closer, you'd be one person! And now you're telling me that I can't do what I want to?"

"…I didn't say you couldn't, I just said we have to be careful… when we leave-"

"_If _we leave. You don't know what's going to happen, Mia, so don't pretend to." Harriet snapped.

"I know that Harriet. Nevertheless, we still have to be careful. We are already really close with the Marauders and Lily, and if we leave, people are just going to get hurt. I will not stop you if this is what you want; but remember- if we do return many things may change; but not feelings."

"I know… But I'm going to do it anyway."

"Figured as much" Mia smiled weakly.

They were silent for a while, and then Harriet said with a grin that was hidden by the darkness. "I noticed you didn't deny that you and Remus are close."

Mia flushed slightly, but her voice was even. "We are. Just not in the way everyone thinks we are."

"But you wouldn't say no to him if he asked you out."

"…no…"

"I knew it."

"Oh shut up… and don't tell anyone."

"I won't- I won't need to. He's taking you to the dance. Well, he will be."

"What? Are you kidding me?"

"Nope. We're setting you up with Remus for the dance. Make you both happy."

"He doesn't like me."

"Mia; if you truly believe that then your dumber than anyone ever gave you credit for. In fact; I herby strip you of your title as bookworm/genius."

"Oh no! My titles are all I have!" Mia said sarcastically.

"But seriously- we have to get you and Moony together."

Mia shook her head and did not answer, turning over to signal the conversation over.

She fell asleep with Harriet's hushed laughter in her ears.

"Hurry up you lot! We're going to miss the carriage!" shouted Lily as she ran down the castle steps to the waiting coach, hair blowing around her face in the gale force winds.

"We're coming, we're coming" muttered Sirius, tucking his hands into his armpits and bending against the gale as the seven Gryffindors followed her, all piling into the coach at once.

"Well that was fun," muttered Harriet, whose hair looked like she had been pulled through the forbidden forest backwards.

"Harriet you look awful," said Sirius with a grin.

"Looked in a mirror lately?" she replied without batting an eye.

"Yes." Remus answered for him. "He spent about twenty minutes this morning on his hair alone- hence why we were late."

"Right… anyone else worried about Sirius' apparent… femininity?"

"Hey! I am as masculine as they get!"

"And there goes the human race," muttered James, and Peter snickered.

"Oh go and snog Lily," said Sirius annoyed.

Lily glanced at James, ready for his immature reply, but it did not come.

"Maybe when you snog Harriet. But I wouldn't in front of you lot anyway." Said James, not meeting Lily's eye.

It was a silent trip after that.

"I really don't know what to get," groaned Harriet, as the girls looked through the racks of the formal attire shop in Hogsmeade- _Enchanting Garments_

"Well Lily and I don't either." Said Mia, looking through a rack of halter neck tops

"How about we split up, and go find our own outfit?" suggested Lily sensibly.

"Yeah! And we could keep it a secret until the night." Added Harriet

"Ok, meet back here in an hour."

"Harriet! Mia, Lily!" Sirius shouted over the commotion in the Three Broomsticks.

"Hey guys," said Mia, taking a seat next to Peter, the other girls sitting at the table the boys had saved for them- there were jugs of butterbeer waiting for them.

"How'd the shopping go?" asked James taking a sip of his butterbeer, urging the girls to do the same.

"Brilliant; we all got what we wanted for the dance- now we just need to find Mia and Harriet dates." Smiled Lily

Harriet blushed slightly, and said "Um... Just Mia, actually Lils."

Lily's eyebrows shot up, and James sent Sirius a grin.

"Who are you going with then?" Lily asked.

"Sirius" Harriet said

Lily seemed a tad shocked, and then she leaned back in her chair scowling.

"What?" asked Harriet, but it was already clear what. James held out his hand, and Lily placed two galleons in it.

"I bet you put him up to it James"

"You two were betting on me asking Harriet to the dance?" Sirius asked, not sure whether to be offended or not.

"Nope- we were betting on whether you and Harriet would get together before Mia and Remus." Chuckled James dropping the coins into his pocket.

"You were what?" said Remus annoyed.

"Well Lils thought that you would actually hoist up that Gryffindor courage and ask Mia to the dance, but I knew that Sirius would ask Harriet before you got the nerve up."

"You think I'm a wimp?" Remus said offended.

"No, I just think that you're unnaturally shy"

"I am not!"

"Yes, Moony, you are."

"I am not shy!" Remus said angrily

Sirius snorted. "Prove it"

Remus went a lovely pink, stood up, and walked around the table.

He sat down next to Mia, and kissed her.

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA…. Oh, you must all hate me… Evil cliff hangers- must love em. **

**I have been waiting to write THAT for a while. Did ya like it? Give me your thoughts, and I'll give you more chapters! (Aka- REVIEWS PEOPLE!)**

**I just want to say I am amazed at how many people have read this story. A few chapters ago, we were over the 10,000 mark. Now its over 22,000!!!! That is a LOT of people…people. ) Any who…**

**Preview of next chapter!**

**Mia and Remus talk… again.**

**The DANCE!!! (because every great fic must have a dance- it's like, I dunno, a RULE. ;)**

**Thank you all very much for taking the time to read the stuff that dribbles from my brain and onto your computer screens, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Cheers **

**Chels**


	22. Reasons

Disclaimer: Fanfiction. Fan. Fiction. Get the connection?

Love stays the same

(H(O(G(W(A(R(T(S

-1977

"_Well Lils thought that you would actually hoist up that Gryffindor courage and ask Mia to the dance, but I knew that Sirius would ask Harriet before you got the nerve up."_

"_You think I'm a wimp?" Remus said offended._

"_No, I just think that you're unnaturally shy" _

"_I am not!" _

"_Yes, Moony, you are."_

"_I am not shy!" Remus said angrily_

_Sirius snorted. "Prove it"_

_Remus went a lovely pink, stood up, and walked around the table._

_He sat down next to Mia, and kissed her._

James' mouth dropped, and Peters' eyes went as wide as dinner plates.

Remus pulled away; face flushed and eyes wide at what he had just done. Mia was red in the face, and seemed to be in shock.

"I-I'm sorry," muttered Remus before standing and running from their table, and out of the three broomsticks.

Mia looked at the door, still swinging, and stood up without a word and chased after him.

"Oh my God- he kissed her. He actually kissed her!" Sirius said in awe.

Lily tapped James on the shoulder, breaking him out of his reverie. He turned to her and grinned. "And here I was thinking that it'd only get him to ask her to the dance"

"Yes, I must admit, the plan worked better than I thought it would." Lily pondered with a smile on her face.

"You planned that?" asked Sirius shocked.

"Well it wasn't supposed to work that well" conceded Lily. "I think you adding 'prove it' kind of pushed Remus over the edge… I do hope Mia caught up with him.."

"Remus! Remus, wait up!"

Remus ignored the voice shouting behind him, instead running as fast as he could away from it, towards the shrieking shack.

He came to the fence stopping curious people from passing, and held onto it tightly, waiting for the footsteps behind him to stop.

"Remus…" Mia said tentatively as she walked up behind him.

"I'm sorry Mia- I shouldn't have kissed you."

"Its ok- I shouldn't have kissed you back."

Remus let out a humourless laugh, and turned to face her.

She was standing beside him, black curls billowing around her face, cheeks pink from wind bite.

"Why _did_ you kiss me?"

"I don't know…because I wanted to prove to James and Sirius that I wasn't a wimp."

Mia shook her head in disbelief, "Remus, you are the most un-wimpiest person I know."

"Thanks…"

They were quiet for a while, just starring at the place where they spent the full moons.

"There was another reason," Remus said suddenly.

"Oh?"

"Well… I didn't really know… how to ask you to the dance…"

Mia laughed.

"So you kissed me. Smooth. Your mind works in strange ways Remus Lupin"

"You have no idea,"

"I have a few." Said Mia, before adding shyly "…So?"  
"…So what?"

"So are you going to ask me to the dance?"

"Oh... Well, um…" Remus blushed before managing to get out the words.

"Did you want to go to the dance with me?"

"I'd love to," said Mia smiling

"Really?" Remus said surprised.

"Yes, really."

"Oh."

Mia looked at Remus closely.

"You shouldn't put yourself down like that Remus. I'm sure there are lots of girls who would love to go with you to the dance."

"I doubt it, and even if they did I wouldn't, they don't know what I am; a monster."

"…You think I'm a monster then."

"No! It is just… I have been… like this, since I was three. People have always thought of me as a monster; so that's how I see myself."

Mia frowned slightly, and took Remus' hand.

"We are _not_ monsters, Remus. The wolves are not us- they have no control over what we do, or think when we are human. This is your life- the wolf is just… along for the ride."

Remus smiled slightly. "Thanks… I needed to hear that."

Mia squeezed his hand, and he smiled at her.

"I just thought of another reason," Remus said softly.

"What would that be?"

"I wanted to."

**Thanks for all the reviews people! Nearlly at 300!!! OMG! D D squee! falls over **

**Thanks to Alice, for the name of the chapter, cus my mind was at a blank! ) Love ya Alice! **

**Keep reading people, dance next chapter!**


	23. Halloween Dance part 1

Disclaimer: Fanfiction. Fan. Fiction. Get the connection?

Love stays the same

G)I)R)L)S) D)O)R)M)

G)R)Y)F)F)I)N)D)O)R) T)O)W)E)R)

-1977

Halloween evening

It was the night of the dance, the day after the Hogsmeade trip, and the girls were in their room putting the last few touches on- the dance was to start at seven thirty, and it was already twenty past.

"Mia you look amazing!" said Lily as Mia turned away from her mirror.

"You really think so?" she asked, turning back to the mirror, inspecting herself with a critical eye.

"Um, duh!" added Harriet

Lily looked around at the girls in the room. "We look good!"

"Damn straight" Harriet grinned

"Defiantly" agreed Mia.

There was a knock at the door; and fifth year Alice Cooper came into the room.

"Hey you girls, you look great!"

"Thanks Alice, did you need something?" asked Lily kindly.

"I love your dress, very pretty!" added Mia smiling, it looked rather like the one she had worn to the Yule Ball in her fourth year, only it was not as frilly and was a pale yellow.

Alice smiled. "Thanks. Um, the boys say if you don't get down in the common room in five minutes they're leaving without you."

Harriet laughed. "Alright, alright, we're coming!"

"Where the bloody hell are they?" grumbled James as he look at the clock in the common room. They had to be at the Great Hall in less than ten minutes.

"They had better hurry, or we're going to be late," added Sirius annoyed.

Remus nodded silently, fiddling with his tie. He was nervous about taking Mia to the dance- the two of them were on unknown ground, and both were at a loss of what they should or should not say or do.

They had not noticed that the room had gone quiet until sixth year Frank Longbottom said "wow, Alice, you look… amazing!"

Remus, James, and Sirius all turned as one, and to all appearances, stopped breathing.

Remus eyes were drawn immediately to the figure on the left.

_Oh, God… how am I supposed to keep Moony in check when she looks like that? Or __myself__ for that matter. She's beautiful._

Mia was in a stunning bronze dress, that came sweeping lightly to the left in layers, draping to below the knee on the left, just above on the right. It fit her perfectly, and the colour made her skin glow. She had matching strap up sandals, which gave her legs an endless look. Over her neck draped a delicate gold necklace, with a simple crescent moon on it, which had a small diamond gleaming in the bottom corner. Her make up consisted only of some light bronze eye shadow that made her eyes stand out, and a translucent pink lip-gloss. Her hair was done up in a bun, half up, half down, dark tendrils flowing over her shoulders.

Sirius' eyes were stuck on the figure to the right. He was sure he was drooling, and to be honest- he didn't care.

_Merlin, it should be illegal to be that hot…_

Harriet flaunted a simple silver spaghetti strap dress, which reached to her knees, and showed her long legs. The dress shimmered every time she moved, and fit her every curve. Her sandals were a simple white, although they had silver flowers printed on the side. She had a silver bracelet on; with a single diamond four-pointed star hanging in the middle, with earrings to match. She had sparkle paint instead of eye shadow and her eyes glimmered every time she moved them. Her lips shined with a clear gloss. Her hair was up in a loose French braid.

James's eyes were glued only to the young woman in the middle.

_Oh… my… God… I am the luckiest man in this school. I love my life…_

_I HAVE DATE WITH THE GIRL OF MY DREAMS! _

Lily was wearing a jade halter neck, which matched her eyes perfectly. It came down to her shins, and showed her hourglass frame on the way. Her feet were clad in a pair of strap up sandals that wound up her legs slightly. The only jewellery she wore was a pair of emerald teardrop earrings. Smudged eyeliner made her eyes look huge, and mascara only added to the effect. Her lips were ruby red- on anyone else it may have been too much, but Lily managed to pull it off with ease. Her hair cascaded down to rest at the small of her back in crimson waves.

After a few moments silence (and more goggling) the guys snapped out of it. They rushed forward to meet their dates, Peter waiting by the portrait hole (he was going stag)

"Lily you look absolutely stunning- I'm afraid I will not be leaving your side all night." James pronounced, kissing her cheek as he held her hands.

"Thanks James, and that's fine by me" Lily said, smiling happily.

The two then turned and started down to the great hall, Peter tagging along behind.

"Harriet, you realize I'm gonna be beating guys off with a stick tonight, and that it's your fault entirely?" asked Sirius as he bowed to her grinning.

Harriet laughed, and took his offered arm, the two following Lily and James out of the portrait hole.

Remus and Mia were left, both trying hard not to blush.

"You look… really beautiful Mia." Said Remus softly, taking her hand, trying to control his rapidly beating heart, which he was sure she could hear.

Mia looked up and smiled, her eyes dancing with joy.

"Thank you… you don't look half bad yourself."

He grinned and gestured after their friends. "Shall we?"

She smiled again and nodded, taking his hand, and the two werewolves made their way down to the Great Hall with their friends.

"Oh wow!" gasped the girls when they reached the hall, and the guys nodded, dually impressed.

The hall was amazing, to say the least.

Live bats were flying through the hall, and the band was setting up on a stage that had taken over where the staff usually sat. Small tables were scattered all around the hall, and students and staff alike were walking mingling.

"This is so cool!" said Peter, ducking as a bat nearly clipped his head with its' wing.

"Yeah, it is. Come on, there's a free table over there" said James, leading the way.

They all sat down, and ordered their meals in the same fashion as Mia and Harriet remembered doing at a dance so like this, in their memories of the far off future.

Mia did not even think of how much work the house elves must have gone too to prepare the food.

The food disappeared rather quickly, and soon Dumbledore stood from his place sitting with some second year Hufflepuffs.

"Welcome, everybody, to this years Halloween dance! I do hope that everyone is enjoying themselves."

The students clapped appreciatively, and Dumbledore smiled, eyes twinkling (as they so often seem to do)

"Good, good. Now, it is my great pleasure of introducing you all to the band that will be providing our entertainment for this evening- Faeirie Tailz!"

The students cheered, and the band started to play a song that everyone seemed to recognize.

"Come on, lets dance" said Harriet, dragging Sirius off.

"Oh fairest Lily- do you want to dance?"

Lily smiled and waved at Mia as she too was pulled onto the dance floor.

Peter sat in between Mia and Remus, before hearing a yell from Sirius.

"WORMTAIL GET OVER HERE!"

Peter jumped, and got to his feet, running over to where Sirius and Harriet were dancing.

Mia looked after them all, and burst out laughing.

Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Ok… what's funny?"

"Couldn't get much more obvious than that" chuckled Mia, "they're trying to get us two together."

Remus nodded.

"Yes, but why is that funny?"

"Because we didn't tell them that we already are!"

Remus saw what she was meaning, and he too started to roar with laughter.

"Y-you know what we should do?" he said after a few seconds.

"What?"

Remus moved closer and whispered in her ear.

Mia grinned evilly.

"I like the way you think."

James and Lily had just finished their third dance when they heard yelling.

They both turned to see Remus and Mia shouting at each other; both red in the face.

"What the hell is up with those two?" muttered Sirius as he and Harriet came up behind them.

"I don't know- but I'm going to find out," said James, and he lead the group over to the werewolves.

"I can't believe you!" shouted Mia angrily, aware that they were being watched.

"What! I just asked you if you wanted to dance!"

"THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT! YOU ARE SUCH A JERK REMUS!"

"ME? WHAT ABOUT YOU?"

"WHAT ABOUT ME?"

Remus growled in frustration "YOU ARE SO ANNOYING!"

"YOU'RE AN ARSEHOLE!"

"YOU'RE PATHETIC!"

"YEAH, WELL YOU'RE JUST UGLY!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I EVER LIKED YOU!"

"YEAH WELL IT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN, SO GET OVER IT!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

And with that the two werewolves turned and marched in different directions.

James started hitting his head against the table.

"Why. Are. They. So. STUBBORN!" he yelled, punctuating each word with a smack to the head.

"James stop it; you're lose enough in the head as is." Said Sirius starring after Remus

"Thanks." James said, sitting down and putting his head in his hands.

"What are we going to do now?" groaned Harriet, sinking into a chair.

"Why can't they just admit they like each other and snog?" Sirius asked Harriet, "It's what we di- ah…I mean… I really wish they would get together all ready."

Harriet shook her head at Sirius, and Peter smiled slightly.

"I wish we could follow them- see what was wrong." sighed Lily

James looked up at her.

"We just might be able to."

"What? How?"

James looked at Sirius, who nodded slightly.

"Come with me."

James led them out of the great hall, and into a small alcove behind a suit of armour.

"Listen to me Lily- you to Harriet. This is a Marauder secret. You cannot tell anyone. Understand?"

The girls nodded.

"Ok, good. _Accio Marauders Map_!" James said forcefully, and they were all quiet, until a piece of parchment made its way into James' outstretched hand.

He tapped it and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Harriet was suddenly hit by a horrible thought.

Her real name was not Harriet Carson. And Mia's real name wasn't Mia Carson.

The Marauders Map only showed the _true_ identities of the people in Hogwarts.

Oh, bugger.

**Mwahahahahaha!!! Oh, I am evil. Sorry, but I just had to leave it there! ;)**

**And, to make you all hate me even more- I'm being ****forced**** to go on camp this week! (Snow caving in castle hill... cold… so very cold… brrr!)**

**So I fully expect hate mail (I deserve it) and I will let you decide how I will get injured on camp (because it just always happens)**

**Will I…**

**Be blown off the side of a mountain**

**Break my leg/arm/limb skiing (Ahem. **_**Attempting **_**to ski)**

**Get Hyperthermia and/or frostbite **

**Get buried in an avalanche**

**It is up to you people! **

**So, have fun this week in your lovely WARM homes, whilst I am out there, living in a snow cave, freezing my butt off. Na, it won't be that bad.. I hope. I just cannot wait to throw snowballs into my classmates faces and make an idiot out of myself whilst attempting to ski.**

**Cheers**

**Chels **

**OH- and I dedicate this chapter to my Dad! (Cus it's his birthday!) Yay Dad! D**


	24. Halloween Dance part 2

Disclaimer: Fanfiction. Fan. Fiction. Get the connection?

Love stays the same

(H(O(G(W(A(R(T(S

-1977

_Harriet was suddenly hit by a horrible thought._

_Her real name was not Harriet Carson. And Mia's real name wasn't Mia Carson. _

_The Marauders Map only showed the true identities of the people in Hogwarts._

_Oh, bugger._

Harriet froze as James opened the piece of parchment, revealing the amazing map of Hogwarts inside. Lily gasped, and leant forward, looking at the map closely.

James folded it, and then did something unexpected. He handed it to Harriet.

"Find Mia, then you and Lily go talk to her. The boys and I have a fair guess as to where Remus is."

Harriet nodded, knowing this was her one chance.

The boys left at a fast walk, heading up the grand staircase.

"Wait, James didn't tell us how to close it." Harriet said, hoping the worry in her voice sounded real.

"I'll catch up to him" Lily assured her, before sprinting after the others.

Harriet waited a second before opening the map and looking at it and finding herself and her sister.

Only, it was not as she expected.

_Mia Carson present _

_Hermione Granger future _

Was written under her sisters' dot.

"What the hell?" she muttered, quickly searching for her own.

_Harriet Carson present_

_Ginny Weasley future_

Starring at the names, she decided to talk to Mia about it later.

She quickly confounded the piece of parchment, and only when she was sure that the names where stuck on Harriet and Mia Carson, did she begin to search for her sisters' dot again.

It was heading to the third floor.

And so was Remus Lupin.

Mia turned the corner, smiling to herself as she leant against the castle wall, trying to catch her breath.

"Good run?" said a quiet voice

"Aw you still bet me here." Mia said annoyed.

Remus chuckled, eyes lighting up in amusement. "Of course I did."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I know all the short cuts."

"Cheater" Mia accused poking him in the chest with her finger.

"There's a difference between cheating, and using the resources given to you." Remus said, pulling on her extended finger to bring her closer to him, pulling her against him.

"Yeah, and you do both." Mia breathed quietly

Remus laughed, and placed his arm around her, guiding her through a door that Mia had not been through before.

It led to a balcony outside, and she and Remus stood side by side, looking out over the grounds, which shone in a dim glow from the many stars.

Mia sighed and lent her head against his shoulder.

"You know, I think they actually believed us," she said, mirth plain in her voice.

"Yes well, we were pretty convincing," agreed Remus, "I hope that'll teach them for trying to get us together"

"It's not like we needed the help," Mia added

One story up, on the balcony above the two werewolves; Sirius Black was planning murder.

"I DON'T BELIEVE THEM!" Sirius whisper shouted, peering down at the two apparently 'quarrelling' werewolves.

"Shhh! I want to know what they're saying," said James, and Peter nodded.

"I really don't think we should be doing this James," Lily said quietly.

"Doing what?" said a voice, and they all made room for Harriet, who handed a bit of parchment to James, nodding her thanks.

"Eavesdropping" said Peter casually.

"Now shh!" said James, and everyone went silent.

"It was rather funny… did you know you go all red in the face when you yell?" said Mia

"I was red in the face from trying not to laugh. I rather liked your comeback. 'Yeah, well you're just ugly'? I was almost in hysterics" Remus chuckled, before looking at Mia again. "I must say, you are beautiful when you're angry… I mean, your beautiful all the time, but you're especially so when you're angry."

Mia blushed and smiled into his shoulder.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Your quite welcome, but I hardly deserve thanks for telling the truth" he whispered back, face inches from hers.

Mia smiled as she leant up and he leant down, their lips meeting in the middle.

There was a sense of belonging, of just plain… _rightness_, As though they had been waiting for this kiss for their entire lives. Remus pulled Mia closer to him, deepening the kiss. Her hands found his hair, and his hands her hips.

"Think we should interrupt?" Peter asked quietly, turning away from the romantic scene below.

"Na…" said Sirius smirking, "They've got to come up for air sometime."

Remus pulled back slightly, and rested his forehead against Mia's.

Both were gasping for air, and smiling.

"Wow." Said Remus

"That was… amazing" said Mia at the same time.

"It was perfect," said Remus grinning. "Nothing could ruin this," he said, and Mia rolled her eyes.

"I could think of one thing."

"Oh?"

It was at that moment when Sirius' head popped over the top of the balcony above.

"Hey lova-wolves! Get it Moony? Cus you and Mia-"

A hand slapped over his mouth and he was yanked back. They could vaguely hear Lily saying, "What the heck was that about?"

Remus shook his head muttering about killing Sirius.

Mia patted his arm. "You didn't expect her to be left out of the dark forever, did you?"

"No, I suppose not."

Mia sighed. "I'm just annoyed; that's the privacy for the night gone. Shall we go back to the dance?"

Remus nodded. "It's only… quarter past nine- and I believe you still owe me a dance"

Mia grinned and took his offered arm.

**Hows that! An entire chapter written with just my left hand (because my right arm is in a sling!) Hope you all enjoyed that.**

**Next chapter I promised that we can go back to the future!**

**So, expect to see Sirius, Remus, Harry, Ron and the rest of the gang! )**

**(OH! Does anyone know a good slow song that would relate to this fic? If you do it would be HUGELY appreciated if you could send me the lyrics, etc. Cheers)**

**GUESS WHAT! **

**We are exactly 20 reviews away from 400 reviews! squee! AND we are 1114 reads away from 30,000!!! OMG! double squee!! i'm so happy- and thats good, because when I'm happy, I write faster! )**

**so read and review people! make me a happy author, and a fast writer! )**

**Cheers**

**Chels**

**  
**

**   
**

**   
**


	25. at the beginning

Disclaimer: Fanfiction. Fan. Fiction. Get the connection?

Love stays the same

(T(H(E (B(U(R(R(O(W

- 1999

Remus and Sirius had come back into the kitchen after a while, and sat down.

If anyone noticed that Remus' eyes were red, they didn't mention it.

"So what happened after you met Mia and Harriet?" Fred asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

"The morning after the full moon Sirius, James, Peter, Madam Pomfrey, and I were having a conversation." Remus explained. "I looked better than I usually did after a full moon, and they wanted to know why. I told them there was another werewolf, and Peter asked if I had bitten anyone. But, before I could answer, someone shouted out 'NO!' Mia and Harriet had been listening in on our discussion; Mia had been the one to shout out no."

"That morning we found out what Mia was," said Sirius, "and we all swore to be there for her- Me, James, Remus, Peter and of course, Harriet."

"The next month or so passed easily, and the girls had slotted neatly into our lives. They had befriended Lily, and quite a few others as well- Harriet had got herself into an argument with some Slytherins."

"Snape?" Harry asked

"No, it was my dear cousins and their posse, my brother included." Sirius said.

"That was the night Lily broke up with…ah…"

Harry's ears perked. "What? Who was Mum dating before Dad?"

Sirius muttered something inaudibly.

"Pardon?"

"Come on Sirius, tell us!" said Ron, a round of agreements following.

Sirius glanced pleadingly at Remus, who just shook his head unhelpfully and gave a sympathetic smile. He turned back to Harry. "Um... please don't hate me? LilywasgoingoutwithSnape"

It did not take Harry long to figure out what his Godfather had said.

"MY MUM DATED A DEATH EATER!?" yelled Harry in disbelief

"YOUR MUM DATED A DEATH EATER!?" shouted Ron in disgust

"OUR MUM DATED A … no, wait" said Fred and George, who had gotten caught up in the excitement.

"Ah… yes?" said Sirius, slightly deaf in one ear from all the yelling.

"Well… bugger me," said Harry sitting down heavily on the chair behind him.

There was a silence as he processed this new information.

"Guess that's why he hates my guts, huh?"

"Yup… although… you should know… Snape broke up with her, Harry. And James went on a rant the next day to me about how when he talked to Snape and said something about by protecting her, he didn't mean for him to break up with her…"

Harry looked confused. "Ok… what?"

"That was pretty much our reaction too" said Remus, "apparently James had had a talk with Severus concerning Lily, and the day after they broke up, James went to find him."

"He wouldn't let any of us come, and didn't tell us what they'd talked about… But your father seemed to trust Snape a bit more after that." Explained Sirius with a slightly annoyed expression.

"Yeah, well look what happened to the last person who trusted Snape" Harry said bitterly.

There was a sad silence as they all remembered the late Headmaster.

"Anyway," said Mrs Weasley, trying to lighten the mood, "let's see that photo Sirius"

Sirius nodded and pulled the thickest of the many photo albums towards him.

"This is our seventh year; it has photos of all of the Marauders, and Mia, Harriet and Lily, and also some of our other friends at events throughout the year."

"That was the year my parents got together, right?" said Harry scooting closer.

"Yup," said Sirius, before turning to a page not three pages into the book.

"And here we are- Mia, aka Hermione took this." said Sirius, noticing that Remus flinched as he related the two girls

Harry stared down at his parents. They were both asleep and smiling.

Remus winced. "Ouch. I forgot James had a sore eye the next day."

Harry also cringed as he saw the awkward angle at which his father's glasses were positioned.

Remus continued the story.

"We were all getting close by the time the next full moon rolled around, so Harriet and Mia became official Marauders."

"And in order for us to give them nicknames, we asked if they had any special talents. They said that they could both produce a corporal patronus." Said Sirius

"You see Harry- Mia is the one who taught me how to do the Patronus Charm, and I taught you, but you taught Hermione." Explained Remus

"So… if Hermione hadn't gone back in time- I wouldn't be able to conjure a Patronus?"

"Probably not"

"Anyway- the girls told us what forms their Patronus took- an otter and a horse- and we asked them to show us."

"Emotional or Physical changes can affect things like the form of your patronus though," said Luna

"Exactly" Said Remus, "Harriet's was now a lioness, which changed to suit her personality. Mia's was a werewolf."

"Because she was a werewolf?" asked Ron

Remus blushed slightly, and Sirius saved him from answering.

"That, and the fact that she was starting to have feelings for one."

Remus cleared his throat when Sirius elbowed him slightly.

"So what were their nicknames?" asked George from his seat on the bench.

"Leo and Ebony"

"Ebony? Leo I get, but what's with Ebony?" Ron said confused.

"As a werewolf Mia was black, all over." Explained Remus

"Oh."

"So the full moon came and went; Mia and Remus danced around each other some more and soon enough Dumbledore announced that the Halloween Dance was to take place on the 31st of October, the day after the first Hogsmeade weekend." Said Sirius

Remus blushed slightly and muttered, "I knew you'd bring _that _up."

"Bring what up?" asked Lavender

"As Mia and Remus obviously liked each other, and nether would do anything about it, James and Lily set up a plan."

"They _planned_ that?" Remus yelped.

"Of course. We all met in the three broomsticks after shopping, and Lily was saying that she needed to get Harriet and Mia dates."

"Of course by then you'd already asked Harriet," said Remus

"Yup. Harriet said as much to Lils- she and James had a bet on, and she had to pay him two galleons."

"What was the bet about?"

"Whether or not Sirius would ask out Harriet before I asked out Mia." Said Remus

"So then James, Lils, and I started… well, teasing Moony about being unnaturally shy."

"Which I am not." muttered Remus scowling.

"Yeah well you proved that." Said Sirius grinning.

"Why? What'd he do?"

"He kissed her."

"I was just going to ask her to the dance… but."

"Your lips got interrupted when you smashed them onto hers"

"Um, hello! Hermione's brothers here thank you!" said Harry, Ron nodding beside him.

"Sorry. So anyway, Mia and Moony went to the dance together- as in 'together'. They just forgot to tell us that."

Remus laughed. "You must admit, it was bloody funny."

"What was?"

"Mia and I had an 'argument' saying that we'd never get together etc, to get back at the others for trying to set us up."

Sirius stuck his tongue out at Remus, before continuing. "That was the night of the dance. They both stormed out, and we followed them using the Map."

"Hey, how come you never noticed that Mia and Harriet's names weren't actually Mia and Harriet?"

"I wondered the same thing. I think Harriet must've tampered with it, changed the names to what she wanted them to be."

"And then we got it confiscated halfway through the year by filch."

Fred and George scowled.

"Evil old man."

"Smelly as well."

"Hush you two." Said Mrs Weasley admonishingly, turning their attention back to Sirius, who was flicking through the photo album.

"So when did you and Ginny get together?" said Ron, before shuddering slightly and muttering, "oh man, never thought I'd say _that_."

"Just try and think of our little Gin-Gin as being someone else," said George as Sirius turned another page, this time landing on pictures of the group all dressed up.

"Some one else that should NOT have worn that dress!" said Fred, pushing in front to see his 'little' sister.

"When did she get old enough to wear clothes like that!?" Ron exclaimed, looking to his mother, as if to check that she knew of Ginny's rule breaking.

"Since she grew up, dear" Said Mrs Weasley with a small smile.

"Uh huh…" said Fred, turning back to the pictures.

"Shall we show them the memory of the dance Sirius?" asked Remus, and Sirius nodded.

"Yeah ok."

Remus pulled a memory from his temple, and placed it into the pensieve- they all dived in.

They landed next to a couple, sitting next to each other.

_**Harriet and Sirius were sitting at a table, talking quietly.**_

"_**Even if they did trick us, I'm glad they're together," said Harriet, smiling over at her sister.**_

"_**Finally" said Sirius, also looking over at the two werewolves.**_

_**Remus and Mia were dancing to a slow song the band was playing, Mia's head on his shoulder, his chin resting on her head. **_

_We were strangers, starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing   
At the beginning with you _

Ron had to admit, even as Harry said it from his place beside him "She does look happy."

Lavender took his hand, and he smiled down at her, and she back up at him.__

No one told me, I was going to find you  
Unexpected, what you did to my heart  
When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the start  


Harry wrapped his arm around Luna, and she leant against him.

"I'm glad for her." He whispered in her ear.

"I'm grateful that she found what I did."

"I'm happy that she found love too Harry" Luna smiled, and he chuckled.

"You really need to stop doing that."

"Oh but it's so much easier than waiting for you to tell me you love me. Besides; I already knew- and I love you to."

Harry grinned and kissed the top of her head.

_  
And life is a road and I wanna keep goin'  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowin'  
Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey   
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I want to be standing  
At the beginning with you  
_

_**Mia sighed happily against Remus' shoulder, and felt him smile into her hair.**_

_**She looked over Remus' shoulder, and saw James and Lily dancing, eyes sparkling with happiness.**_

'_**seems everyone's having a great time' she thought, before catching sight of Severus Snape, sitting with Regulus Black who was having a one-sided conversation, watching Lily from the corner of his eye.**_

'_**Well, mostly everyone' she thought sadly.**_

_**He felt her gaze upon him, and turned to see her staring.**_

_**He nodded slightly, before turning back to Regulus. **_

_We were strangers, on a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand, unafraid of the future   
At the beginning with you  
_

_**Harriet pulled Sirius onto the dance floor laughing, and he followed with a grin.**_

_**They both fell into the pace of the dance, not resting against each other as Mia and Remus were doing, but simply having fun.**_

_  
And life is a road and I wanna keep goin'  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowin'  
Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey   
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I want to be standing  
At the beginning with you  
_

Molly smiled proudly as her two (well, almost) daughters danced. They both looked beautiful, and although she didn't exactly approve, it was obvious they were happy, and that was enough for her.

_  
Knew there was somebody somewhere  
I need love in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing is going to tear us apart  
_

Remus stared at his younger self, and sighed heavily.

'I loved her so much, and I think I still do, but we cannot be together. It's impossible.'

He felt his heart clench, and although he wasn't foolish enough to believe in it; he was still hopeful.

_  
And life is a road and I wanna keep goin'  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowin'  
Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey   
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I want to be standing  
At the beginning with you _

"_**Lily?"**_

"_**Yeah James?"**_

"_**I think I'm in love with you."**_

_**She smiled.**_

"_**You had better be."**_

_**He laughed, and kissed her softly as they danced.**_

_  
Life is a road and I wanna keep goin'  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowin' on  
Starting out on a journey _

_  
Life is a road and I wanna keep goin'  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowin'_

In the end I want to be standing  
At the beginning   
With you

**Thanks everyone for your patience, and to dogluv101, RandomObsessivePsychoFangirl, and to demmons1399 for the awesome song entries- I chose dogluv101's entry 'at the beginning' from the Disney movie, Anastasia (which I do NOT own any rights to, by the way) I love that movie, really cool.**

**I'm sorry if that last bit was a bit hard to follow! Just for reference-**

_Song_

Present people in the memory

_**People in the actual memory**_

**Ok, I think that's it!**

**Cheers **

**Chels**

**PS) please tell me if this chapter seemed a lil weird; I started writing this chapter awhile ago and then started again, got halfway through and remembered other chapter, so I merged them together. shrugs not sure if it worked or not.**

**Thanks**

**Chels**


	26. Tryouts

Disclaimer: Fanfiction. Fan. Fiction. Get the connection?

Love stays the same

(H(O(G(W(A(R(T(S

-1977

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleeeeaaasseee???"

"No James"

Mia leaned against Remus, watching the amusing scene before her.

"Oh come on Harriet!" James said, getting down too beg at her feet.

"I told you, I don't have time to play quidditch."

"Don't have time?" said Sirius outraged. "That's like saying you don't have time to breathe!"

Harriet shook her head, and turned back to her Potions essay.

They were all in the room of requirement. Yes, all- Lily sat next to James, reading a book, making a new one appear every so often.

She looked up and met Mia's eye, and smiled slightly.

She was still taking everything in.

memory

"_Okay, let me get this straight." Said Lily, pacing the room of requirement, "You and Mia are both werewolves"_

"_Yes." Remus said nervously _

"_And James, Peter, and Sirius are illegal animagi and go with you every full moon to the shrieking shack, which isn't really haunted."_

"_Yes."_

"_And you Marauders have a map of the school that shows where everyone is, and what they're doing."_

"_Yes"_

"_And James has an invisibility cloak?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I see… Well I just have one thing to say to you Mr. Lupin."_

_Remus cowered before a very angry Lily Evans. The others all glanced at each other fearfully._

"_Why wasn't I told!?"_

end of memory

Lily had accepted them, as James had promised she would. She was just a little… overwhelmed, about it all.

It was the Tuesday after the dance, and the Marauders and Lily were in the Room of requirement.

James was begging Harriet to try out for the Quidditch team tomorrow, and she was saying no, just to annoy him- (she had already confirmed with Mia that she was indeed going to try out for the Gryffindor team.)

"Why won't you try out?" James whined, shifting himself woefully from Harriet's feet.

"Because- I have plans tomorrow."

"Like what?" asked Sirius, who was also in on the joke.

"Like things other than bludgers or quaffles."

Sirius grinned when she did not put out snitches, and she winked at him when James' back was turned.

"Ok my lambs- it's that time again!" said James as he paced up and down in front of his teammates.

There was himself (captain and star chaser), Sirius (maniac beater), Bella Mark (one of the not-as-good-as-James chasers), Remus (Keeper), and Holly French (the other also-not-as-good-as-James chaser).

"We need to find one bloody outstanding seeker, and another beater," he said, broomstick slung over his shoulder.

"We've got this lot to work with" he jerked his finger over his shoulder, and the team groaned.

Two second years who looked like they would blow away in the lightest of breezes, three fifth girls dressed mostly in pink, a guy dressed in black and looking slightly bored, a Hufflepuff who looked lost, and...

"HARRIET!" James cried in relief.

"Yes James?" she smiled innocently and Sirius snickered.

"Thought you said you were busy with things that didn't involve bludgers or quaffles?" James asked raising an eyebrow.

She nodded.

"I'm here for Seeker tryouts"

"You caught the snitch in under six minutes! That's got to be a school record!" said James ecstatically as the newly added to team moved to the stands to take a breather.

"Thanks- my friend can catch it way faster than me though- his best was under a minute."

James' eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Who is he? Does he go here?"

Harriet laughed, thinking '_if only you knew James…'_

"His name's… Harold, and no, he doesn't go here."

'_Yet…'_

"Oh." said James, obviously disappointed.

'_Oh, James' _Harriet sighed sadly inside._ 'Harry is brilliant, at so many things- and you'll never know that… No! I promise you, I promise you __all__ that you will have the future you deserve'_

"Hey, you all right Carson?" asked the other new member to their team- the guy dressed all in black- Jason Krad – she remembered.

"Thanks Jason, I'm fine."

He nodded, and turned back to the team, sitting beside Bella.

"What did he want?" asked Sirius coming and sitting next to her as James handed out team schedules.

"Just wanted to know if I was ok."

"Why wouldn't you be? You got onto the team!" said Sirius confused, and Harriet rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"There is more to life than quidditch Sirius"

"She's right," Remus said solemnly, leaning down from the step above them, "there's chocolate to consider as well."

"Moony; seriously, get out more."

Remus chuckled quietly, and left them to it.

It had been three days since Harriet had tried out, and somehow it had leaked out that she was the new seeker for Gryffindor.

This news had been greeted by a variety of different reactions.

The Gryffindors were ecstatic (particularly James) and Harriet was often thumped on the back in congratulations, and grins were sent her way by every member of Gryffindor house.

The Hufflepuffs mostly just took it in, and offered tentative smiles and small nods of encouragement when she passed.

The Ravenclaws were very much neutral, neither scowling at her as she walked by, nor congratulating her openly.

The Slytherins, however, were terrible.

They booed and hissed as they passed her, some tried to foot trip her; others merely scowled and made threatening comments.

"Hey Carson, better start practising" said Bellatrix Black as the seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins waited outside Professor Slughorns classroom.

"For what?"

"Freefalling" she said malevolently, and before Sirius could draw his wand the bell had rang, and the laughing Slytherins were heading into potions.

"I am sick of this!" cried Harriet that night in the common room. Remus, Sirius and James nodded sympathetically- they knew the welcoming from the Slytherins hadn't been the best.

"They'll give up when they see how good you are against Ravenclaw." Said Sirius and James nodded.

"The games just under a week away Harriet- not long to go now, not long at all."

**Hey! Sorry for the wait people, I have had mountains of homework to do- so pity me.**

**In the next chapter we have a look into a Slytherins thoughts- I'm not saying whose just yet! You'll have to wait and see. **

**Oh- and this chapter is dedicated to my (almost) sister, Lexi- cus it is your birthday tomorrow (and I did not forget!) **

**Chels**


	27. Plots

Disclaimer: Fanfiction. Fan. Fiction. Get the connection?

Love stays the same

(H(O(G(W(A(R(T(S

-1977

_Thursday evening_

"Regulus? Regulus! Are you even listening to me?" Narcissa sighed annoyed, as her cousin jolted back to attention. He had been resting his head on his arms, on the table in the corner of the Slytherin common room.

"Hmmm? I'm sorry Ciss, my mind is…elsewhere."

"_Obviously_," she rolled her eyes before continuing. "As I was saying- Bella asked me to find you. She has directions from _him…_"

Regulus sat up abruptly.

"Bella has… you never told me she joined!" he hissed in accusation.

Narcissa shrugged, face nonchalant. "You never asked"

Regulus sneered, trying to cover his panic.

_I don't want to do this…but not much I can do about that…_

"Come- you know how impatient Bella gets"

Regulus nodded, and stood to follow his cousin out of the common room, and down, further into the dungeons.

"When did she join?" he asked, breaking the silence that had descended onto the duo.

"Second week of the summer" Narcissa said, not meeting his gaze.

"And…did you…?"

"No."

Regulus nodded, not sure if he was happy about this.

"Why not?"

"Because as much as I agree with his principles, I do not wish to throw my life so easily to the Dark Lord. What of you? Why haven't you joined?"

Regulus was spared answering when they arrived at wherever Narcissa was taking them.

Bellatrix, Adrian Nott, Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange and Phillip Parkinson were seated were spread around a crude table.

"Cissy, Regulus, come, sit down." Bellatrix beckoned, nodding to the empty seats either side of her. She was seated at the head of the makeshift table, which was really just some old, dusty desks placed together. They appeared to be in an abandoned classroom.

"Bella, what is this about- I have homework." Said Rodolphus annoyed.

"I have orders from Our Lord." She said smugly, and everyone sat a little straighter, eyeing the raven headed young woman.

"You see- awhile ago, I heard Severus betraying us, and after writing to My Lord, he gave me some instructions. On Saturday morning, during the quidditch match, we are to kidnap the mudblood Evans."

Regulus felt his heart sink.

_What am I going to do?_

**I know, I know- it's very short, but I just HAD to update (I've been sooo lazy lately! Naughty me! Naughty! Any who- to make up for it, I am going to update again later today (I ****PROMISE**

**Chels**


	28. Game on!

Disclaimer: Fanfiction. Fan. Fiction. Get the connection?

Love stays the same

(G(R(Y(F(F(I(N(D(O(R(T(O(W(E(R

-1977

_Saturday morning_

"UP! GET UP MY LAMBS! IT'S QUIDDITCH TIME!" James' magically magnified voice rang through Gryffindor tower at seven thirty-three on Saturday morning.

"I will kill him," muttered Harriet into her pillow, as James' voice reverberated through the seventh year girls dorm. "I will kill him, and it will be painful, and slow."

"Dibs" yawned Lily, rolling over. "He's my boyfriend, so it's my privilege to hurt said boyfriend."

"I'm sure that qualifies as an abusive relationship." chuckled Mia, sitting up, her hair a tangle of curls.

"GET UP YOU LAZY SCUMBUCKETS BEFORE I COME UP THERE AND MAKE YOU! I HAVE A BROOMSTICK AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT!"

The girls looked at each other before collapsing into laughter.

"COME ON GRYFFINDORS! LET'S GO THRASH RAVENCLAW!" James' voice shouted again.

Harriet rolled her eyes, and, still laughing, pushed away the covers.

T)H)E)G)R)E)A)T)H)A)L)L)

"Remind me again James- why are we up this early?" yawned Remus, reaching for the coffee. The rest of the team (and most of Gryffindor house) sat around them, most still half-asleep (Sirius was repeatedly trying to put his toast in his mouth and kept missing- he had marmite all around his face).

James rolled his eyes and passed Sirius a napkin, before answering Remus.

"Because, my dear Moony…I wanted to."

Remus promptly hit James over the back of the head.

"Hey!" protested James, annoyed that his decisions as captain were being questioned.

"Maybe he wanted to get up early so he could use his 'broomstick' right Prongs?" Sirius snickered.

Remus and James looked at each other, before both hitting Sirius over the back of the head.

_later Saturday morning_

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! BOYS AND GIRLS! TEACHERS AND STUDENTS ALIKE! WELCOME TO THE VERY FIRST HOGWARTS QUIDDITCH MATCH OF THE SEASON!" the commentator, a Hufflepuff sixth year called Keith Larne, called out over the crowd, who screamed its' excitement.

Mia and Lily yelled along with everyone else, their banners waving, jumping up to get a better look as the teams flew out onto the field.

"It's a beautiful November day- a rare sight indeed, only a slight breeze and very few clouds to be seen! And here we are folks! May I present the defending champions- RAVENCLAW!"

Seven royal blue blurs shot out onto the field, and the Ravenclaws screamed the approval.

"AND WE HAVE CAPTAIN GRANT HARRIS, JAMISEN, DINA, CASEY, PERK, PERK AAAANNNNND TODD!"

The crowd roared again as seven crimson blurs speed out onto the pitch, doing a lap to vent off their nerves.

"AND HERE WE HAVE THE GRYFFINORS! CAPTAIN JAMES POTTER, MARK, FRENCH, BLACK, KRAD, LUPIN, AAAANNNNND CARSON!"

Mia and Lily waved the banner that they had spent the night before designing and creating – it was a large rectangular flag, with a maroon background with sparkling gold writing proclaiming:

James **I'm-the-best** Potter

Harriet **catch-it-before-you** Carson

Sirius **get-out-of-my-way** Black

Remus **can't-get-by-me** Lupin

Then it flashed to a black background, the writing (in the colour of the house it was about) said:

**You think you're better than us**

**You think you're smarter than us**

**You think you work harder than us**

**Then why are we always beating you?**

**GRYFFINDOR – TRULY THE BEST!**

The banner had gotten some amused looks from fellow Gryffindors, and even other houses. In fact, a pair of sparkling blue eyes belonging to the Headmaster had just been gazing at it in mirth, and was now pointing it out to the head of Gryffindor, who shook her head with a small smile.

Madam Hooch motioned for the players to get in position, and when they were, looked to each of the captains, who nodded. The sound of the whistle was lost to the crowd- they were off.

"And Gryffindor takes the quaffle, its Bella Mark of Gryffindor streaking down the field, passes to French, to Potter, back to Fr- no! It's been intercepted by one of the Perk twins- I think its Jessica, no, Maddy? one of them anyway- and she's racing towards the hoops, ducks a bludger hit by new recruit Jason Krad, she dodges around Krad, she shoots and- ITS SAVED! Remus Lupin everybody! Lupin passes to French, to Potter, to Mark back to Potter! Potters tearing up the pitch, he dodges past Perk number one, past Dina, past Perk number 2, and – watch out! Bludger! Oooh- misses him by inches! That would have hurt! Potter is so close! He makes to the left and- NO! He _feints_ to the left and shoots right, and… IT IS THROUGH! POTTER SCORES! Gryffindor have the first goal of the season! Gryffindor lead Ravenclaw 10 – 0."

"Yes!" Sirius hi-fived James as he flew past, before he zoomed off to hit a bludger away from Holly.

Harriet was drifting over the game, keeping an eye out for the ever-elusive golden snitch. Grant Harris knew how to play the game, and was not tailing her- merely watching from the opposite end.

Nether had seen the snitch yet.

Below the quickly heating up match, in the Slytherin stands, someone was having a war with himself.

_What do I do? _Regulus thought, eyes on the match above, although he was not taking it in. He glanced around and his view caught the obnoxious banner across in the Gryffindor stands. He caught a flash of red hair, and snapped his eyes away immediately.

_Don't think about it…_

He turned his eyes to his front- Severus sat there. Would it really be that hard to just…

_Just what? Lean down and tell_ _him? Sign your own death warrant?_

_You cannot- __must not__- do anything…_

_You cannot interfere…_

His watch beeped, and he looked around- Bella, Rodolphus, and Adrian were leaving. He was lucky that Bella only wanted two others to assist her- it would be less conspicuous that way, she felt.

It was happening, and he still hadn't done anything.

He looked again - they were gone.

He was too late.

Across the stand, in the area that blazed with gold and crimson, Lily and Mia were just standing to cheer on James, who was making another shot for goal.

"AND HE MAKES IT! NICE GOAL! GRYFFINDOR NOW LEADS 30-10" came the commentators voice from the loudspeakers above them.

"YES!" yelled Lily and Mia clapped loudly, grinning broadly.

"I'M GOING TO GET A DRINK- DO YOU WANT ONE?" Lily all but screamed to Mia, who could barely hear over the noise the crowd was making.

"WHAT?"

Lily rolled her eyes and imitated drinking. Mia shook her head smiling- no, she was fine thanks.

Lily nodded, and grabbed her purse, heading out of the crowded stands, trotting down the deserted stairs. Everyone was watching the match, and she wanted to get back quickly.

She didn't even feel the blow to the back of her head.

**A/N:**

**Mwahahahaha… feel the suspense people…**

**Oo**

**Hope you all enjoyed it- how was the Quidditch scene? (I'm not very good at those…)**

**My second update in a day! Wow! Shock, Gasp, Horror!**

… **Ok, less of the horror, more of the shock, gasp… I hope. ;)**

**Read and Review! D**

**Chels**

**PS) If you want to see (crappy) pictures of Lily and Mia's banners- go to my bio, and follow the link there. (I won't put the link in here, because for some reason it does not show up…?) **


	29. No one likes Family Reunions

Disclaimer: Fanfiction. Fan. Fiction. Get the connection?

Love stays the same

(H(O(G(W(A(R(T(S

-1977

"Hurry up!" urged Bellatrix as Adrian and Rodolphus carried a large sack between them. They were walking as fast as they could across the grounds- in the direction of Hogsmeade.

"Come on, the port-key leaves in a few minutes!" Bellatrix said as they passed through the iron gates.

"Where is it?" Adrian panted

"Damn, that mudblood is heavier than she looks!" Rodolphus muttered.

"Shut up! You don't know who might be listening!" hissed Bellatrix, leading the boys over to the side of the road.

"It's around here somewhe- ha! Found it!" she held up an old chocolate frog card of Salazar Slytherin. It had bent in three places, and Slytherin was scowling at them disapprovingly.

"Ok, now you two go back- keep an eye on Snape, make sure he doesn't find out that Evans is missing until the letter arrives. The port-key will go off any moment now."

The boys nodded and started back up to the Quidditch Pitch at a run.

Bellatrix grabbed hold of the sack that contained Lily Evans, and after a second, both disappeared from view.

(Q(U(I(D(D(I(T(C(H(P(I(T(C(H

"PENALTY TO RAVENCLAW! BLACK YOU HIT THE BLUDGER AT THEM WHEN THEY HAVE THE QUAFFLE!" Keith Larne's voice reprimanded Sirius, as Ethan Dina flew forward to take the penalty.

"AND THAT'S A GOAL TO RAVENCLAW! THE SCORE IS NOW 50-30, RAVENCLAW IS CATCHING UP TO GRYFFINDOR! AND THERE'S STILL NO SIGN OF THE SNITCH!"

Harriet soared above the game below- she was getting desperate now. It had been nearly an hour, and still the snitch hadn't shown itself.

She did a lap of the pitch, and caught a flash of gold.

_The snitch!_

Her stomach sank- it was about fifty meters below her- and fifty above Grant Harris, who had seen it at the same moment.

He caught her eye, and she nodded.

_Let's play chicken _Harriet though grimly, and lay herself flat to the broom- Harris did the same.

She shot down while he speed upwards. The snitch still hadn't realized it was being cornered.

She wasn't going to make it- he was nearly there when the snitch shot to the left, and Harriet was hurtling towards Harris. His eyes widended, and he speed to the right, while Harriet went to the left. The snitch was barely two metres ahead of her, she couldn't hear anything but the wind roaring in her ears, she was rapidly gaining, she stretched out her hand- and it enclosed around the walnut sized ball, its wings fluttering madly.

It was then that Harriet realized that the roar wasn't the wind- it was the crowd.

"HARRIET CARSON HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! AFTER A NEAR COLLISION WITH CAPTAIN GRANT HARRIS OF RAVENCLAW, NEWBIE HARRIET CARSON HAS EARNED GRYFFINDOR 150 POINTS! GRYFFINDOR WINS 200-30!!!"

Regulus stood as Carson caught the snitch. The others had arrived just to hear the final score, and were now beckoning to him. He reluctantly followed them, taking one last glance behind him, to see Severus standing and walking out the opposite direction. Still up in the air, Regulus could still see his brother waving his beaters bat in celebration.

"…_Reg, I love you, you're my brother, I'll always love you. But now I know- there are some things more important than 'blood purity'. And if my family fails to see that, then I don't think I can be part of it."_

"…_you don't mean that."_

"_Reg, no one's saying you have to be in Slytherin-"_

"_Yes Sirius, they are!"_

"_Even if you're willing to throw all your ties to your family away… I'm not."_

"_What about me, Reg? Aren't I your family?"_

"_I'm not sure anymore Sirius… I'm just not sure" _

Regulus shook his head. He had to try.

"I'll meet you back at the common room." Regulus said to Narcissa as they descended the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

Regulus merely shook his head, and ran off in the direction of the Gryffindor changing rooms.

_Gryffindor Changing rooms_

Regulus stopped for breath outside the boys changing rooms for Gryffindor.

His stomach was twisting, and his hands were sweaty when he knocked on the door.

James Potter opened it, and Regulus' heart clenched.

_Severus isn't the only one liable to get hurt by this._

"Can I help you?" James said, coolly polite.

"Yes." Regulus said, his tongue suddenly feeling to big for his mouth.

"I need to talk to Sirius."

James hid his surprise, and nodded jerkily. "Wait a minute." He went back inside, yelling "Padfoot! You've got a visitor"

There was a bark of laughter, and Sirius appeared, still in his quidditch robes, calling over his shoulder "I told you- no fans whilst I'm getting changed!"

Then he turned to see who it was, and his face fell. He made to go back inside, but Regulus had jumped forward and grabbed his arm.

"Sirius-"

"Get off of me." Sirius said coldly

"No, Sirius, I need to talk to you."

"Get off of me Regulus!" Sirius yelled at him, and Regulus let go.

"Please you've got to listen to me!"

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm your brother!"

"Am I? Huh, funny- It's the first time I've heard _that _in seven years!"

Sirius turned and slammed the door in Regulus' face.


	30. Freedom has it's price

Disclaimer: Fanfiction. Fan. Fiction. Get the connection?

Love stays the same

(H(O(G(W(A(R(T(S

-1977

Mia screamed herself hoarse when Harriet caught the snitch, and turned to give Lily a celebratory hug, only to find that she wasn't there.

_Now where has she got too? It cannot possibly take this long to get butterbeer…_Mia thought, turning away from the pitch, where the Gryffindors were doing a triumphant lap of the stands.

Mia quickly moved in and out of the people around her, making for the stairs. She stopped halfway down, moving closer to what had caught her attention. A few dark spots splattered the steps, and she realised a second later what it was.

"What the hell happened here?" Mia whispered to herself, before running down the remaining steps and the short distance to the food cart.

"Lily? Lily!?" she called, a nasty thought coming to the back of her mind- she refused to acknowledge it. Soon the stands were near deserted, only a few stragglers, and the odd couple celebrating in their own way.

Mia was still calling when someone came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around, hoping desperately that it was Lily.

It wasn't. Severus Snape stood there, a piece of parchment in hand, his face whiter than she had ever seen it- past or future.

When he spoke, it was in a whisper- he was clearly terrified.

"They've got Lily"

Mia and Severus ran, Severus explaining on the way.

"I rebelled- I never wanted to be a death eater, so I tried to get out of it- Potter knows, he took me to Dumbledore. How they found out…"

"It doesn't matter how they found out, what matters is that we find the others- we have to save Lily."

"You really think they'll help?"

"Of course they will! Sirius may not like you, but he likes Lily- we all do. And you know James would rather die than see her hurt."

Severus nodded, and followed Mia to the Gryffindor changing rooms.

Mia skidded to a halt, pounding on the door.

It was a few seconds later that a wet haired Sirius opened the door.

"I told you Reg! I am not speaking to- Oh. Hey Mia- what's Sni- Snape doing here."

"I'll explain in a second- get James and Remus out here- now," Mia said breathlessly before turning and going into the girls changing rooms to get Harriet.

"Ok, what is this about Snape?" Sirius asked coolly when they were all gathered.

Severus met James' eyes.

"The Dark Lord has Lily."

James was silent for a second, before he roared.

"WHAT!"

"How? When? _Why?_" Harriet exclaimed, shock written across her face.

"How? I do not know- although I suspect that Blacks' family and their posse had something to do with it." Snape shot a glance at Sirius.

Sirius felt as though a bucket of ice had fallen into his stomach.

_Blacks' family…_

'_Because I'm your brother!'_

Reg had wanted to talk for the first time in seven years, and he had shot him down. Now the girl his best friend loved, a girl he considered a sister of sorts, had been kidnapped. He shook the thought off, for now, and returned to the conversation.

"Lily said she was going for a drink- she didn't come back," Mia ventured, voice shaking slightly. Remus put his arm around her waist, drawing her into a hug, trying to comfort her.

"And why? Because I tried to get out. Because I wanted freedom." Severus spat the words bitterly.

"What do you mean Snape?" Peter said; his watery eyes narrowed.

Severus did not answer, merely shoved his left sleeve up, not meeting anyone's eye.

James, Mia, and Harriet were the only ones who did not flinch.

"You're one of them!" Sirius growled.

"No!" Snape exclaimed- surprisingly James' voice mingled with his.

"Don't you get it Sirius?" James tried to hold back his anger. "There's no point in childish grudges! We're all either against Voldemort, or we're with him-"

"And Snape's just proven what side he's on!" Sirius argued. James was about to retaliate, but Snape shoved himself at Sirius.

"THEN EXPLAIN WHY LILY HAS BEEN TAKEN!" he yelled, his black eyes angry and sparkling with held back tears.

Sirius opened his mouth a few times, before closing it.

"He's on our side Sirius. I know it." James whispered; begging his brother in all but blood to please, understand.

"James is right," said Harriet. "We are all working for the same thing. There are more important things that we need to worry about than petty arguments."

Sirius stared at the desperate Slytherin in front of him, and nodded unsurely.

Snape stepped back, and James clasped his shoulder.

"We'll get her back. We have to."

**Ok, I know, that took longer than I expected. Um, yes I know, if you were wondering about Peter, let's just say… he was with Frank, etc, but had gone to talk to James etc… yeah. Hope you are all enjoying this. If anyone has any questions, please ask, and I'll try and answer as best I can without giving anything away.**

**Oh, and I have decided it is time for another poll- any ideas?**

**Chels**


	31. One Choice makes all the difference

**I know, strange for me to put the authors note up here, but you may understand when you read this chapter. I have a few things to discuss- first being I have set up a forum where you can all ask questions, discuss theories, characters, and basically just chat. (I was bored one day) so here's the link to that - I have set up a C2- it has a fair few top-notch, original, well written fics on there- oh and my ones too. ;)**

**the poll!**

**If you were at Hogwarts- what subject would be your favourite? (No optional subjects- e.g. Care of Magical Creatures.)**

**Charms**

**Transfiguration**

**Potions**

**Defence Against the Dark arts **

**Herbology**

**Other (that I have forgotten)**

**Ok, please vote, and I'll try and update asaiwi! (as soon as I write it!)**

**Enjoy!**

**Chels**

**PS) Quick thanks to moonnightlover and JustAnotherCrazyWriter for pointing out dumb mistakes that I made- cheers.**

Disclaimer: Fanfiction. Fan. Fiction. Get the connection?

Love stays the same

-1977

Lily moaned as she swam towards consciousness. She was sitting, leaning against something hard, and her hands were tied above her head, which was throbbing painfully.

_What happened? Where am I?_

"You have been brought before me by my death eaters," said a high, cold voice.

"And you are in my current place of residence"

Lily opened her eyes, and looked around. She was in what appeared to be a dining room. A long walnut table was situated in the middle of the room, right in front of her, and tapestries hung on the deep crimson walls. She looked around for the owner of the chilling voice, and her gaze landed upon a tall, pale man who sat a metre or so away from her in a comfortable looking chair.

"It is good to see you have joined the living Miss Evans- although that may change at any moment." He said, and Lily felt her mouth go dry.

"Where am I? Why am I here?" Lily demanded

The man gave a twisted smile. "You are here because someone who cares for you deeply is being punished."

"What? Who?"

"My, my, my- surely he told you he had joined our noble ranks? Or perhaps he didn't trust you?"

Lily ignored the nasty idea in the back of her mind, and merely said, her voice shaking slightly "Who are you talking about?"

"Severus Snape"

Lily felt her mouth drop open.

"No… Sev… he wouldn't…"

"But he did."

"No…" Lily shook her head, anger rising. "HE'S NOT LIKE YOU! HE WOULDN'T!"

"Not unless he thought it would keep you safe"

Lily had no comeback, and merely narrowed her eyes.

"Who are you!?"

The man chuckled

"I'm surprised you haven't worked it out yet- but then, panic does that to the mind."

"WHO ARE YOU?"

"Perhaps you've heard of me? I, my dear… am Lord Voldemort"

(H(O(G(W(A(R(T(S

"PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE!" Harriet yelled as the group hurtled down the corridor leading to the Headmasters office.

"What's the password?" Remus said, as they screeched to a halt.

"Life-savers" James said, and the group ran past the gargoyle and up the spiralling staircase.

Sirius was just about to knock when the door opened, and Professor Dumbledore stepped out, his face grave.

"Good you're here- quickly- Fawkes will take you," he said, hurriedly ushering them into the room. "I will alert the aurors- we shall be along soon. Look out for one another, and try not to get hurt."  
Fawkes grabbed onto Severus' shoulder, and they all held onto the Slytherin's robes.

They disappeared in a flash of flames.

Dumbledore sighed, and turned to the fireplace, grabbing a pinch of floo powder. He turned to the person in the shadows.

"Thank you very much, Mr Black. Your actions tonight may have saved a life." Dumbledore threw the powder into the fireplace, and with a whoosh of heat disappeared.

Regulus sat down to wait.

"Where the hell are we?" Sirius whispered as they crept through the apparently empty house.

"I would hazard a guess at wherever Lily is- so shhh!" James said, poking his head around the corner, before beckoning them onwards.

They continued to sneak through the corridors, until Remus and Mia stopped.

"Wait-" Mia said, holding up her hand.

"There's no time to wait Carson!" Severus snarled.

"You hear it too then?" Remus asked Mia, and she nodded.

"That mean's _it_ is settling in- I'll have to explain about that later." He turned to the others. "Come on- we can hear people- upstairs." Remus and Mia started leading them, down one corridor, and then another- there were stairs at the end.

"What? How on earth can you hear…?" Severus trailed off, his eyes widening and he looked at Mia.

"You can hear what Lupin's hearing- but the rest of us can't…"

"Not the time Snape" Peter muttered as they started climbing the stairs.

"There are _two _of you?" Snape hissed disbelievingly

"Shut up!" Remus and Mia hissed at him, and he fell silent.

They had come to a stop at a closed door. Now they could all hear the voices- they were coming from inside.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO SEVERUS?" Lily screamed, struggling against the shackles that bound her.

Voldemort seemed unfazed by her anger. "Nothing- yet. He will pay for trying to desert me. No one stops being a death eater- at least, those alive don't." he smirked, and Lily screamed in fury and threw herself against the manacles again. She closed her eyes against her tears of rage.

"I will kill him," Voldemort announced calmly. "But not before I show him what happens to those dear to my betrayers- with what is left of you."

"NO!" two voices yelled, Voldemort chuckled.

"Look Miss Evans- we have company."

Lily opened her eyes.

James, Severus, Harriet, Sirius, Peter, Mia, and Remus all stood between her and Voldemort, their wands drawn.

Voldemort sent off a curse at the same time James sent a hex- and everything dissolved into pandemonium.

Harriet turned from the chaos and unlocked the handcuffs binding Lily with a quick '_alohomora_'.

"Are you alright?" she asked quietly

Lily nodded, and tried to stand and collapsed- her legs were cramped from the lack of use, and her wrists were raw. Harriet gasped, and touched her head lightly. When she drew it away, it was crimson.

"We have to get out of here."

"But what about-"

"They'll be fine- you're no help to them now- you can't stand and you don't have a wand!" Harriet said, helping Lily up. Lily's legs buckled again, and Harriet caught her. "I'm going to have to carry you," she said, without waiting for consent, lifted Lily up, and made towards the door.

They were half way there when the noises of battle stopped.

"Imperio!" Voldemort screamed, and Severus was hit by the unforgivable.

"Snape- come to me!"

Severus took a hesitant step- his eyes were panicked, flitting around the room.

"Come here Snape!"

Severus walked and stopped before Voldemort, who grabbed his arm.

The Imperius curse broke, and Severus screamed, "HE'S CALLING FOR SUPPORT! GET LILY OUT!"

Voldemort pressed his wand to Severus' forearm, and Severus yelled in pain.

The spell, which had held them all still, broke as cracks informed them of other arrivals- but it wasn't just the death eaters.

The Aurors had arrived.

Voldemort threw Severus aside, starting to duel one of the aurors.

Sirius was duelling with one of the death eaters when he spotted a stray spell heading towards Harriet who had Lily on her back, carrying her to the door.

"HARRIET!"

She did not hear him, and he yelled as the spell hit her, sending her flying into the wall, a cut appearing down her cheek.

Sirius quickly stunned the Death Eater, and ran across the room.

The battle was dieing down now- there were people lying on the floor everywhere- Sirius was glad to see they were mostly Death Eaters.

"Harriet!" he said, falling beside her- she was unconscious. Lily was sprawled beside her, her eyes open as she surveyed her surroundings.

"I'll be back in a second" he said, before lifting Harriet up, and dragging her over to a over-turned table, placing her beside an auror who was healing Remus- he had a dislocated knee.

"Keep an eye on her would ya Moony?" he said, and did not wait for an answer.

James had seen Sirius drag Harriet over to the table, and he saw that Lily was left there.

He ran from the now unconscious death eater at his feet to Lily.

"Are you ok?" he asked, helping her to her feet.

"I- yes. I think I can walk now…" she said, and stubbornly made her legs move.

"Good- get to that door Lily- get out of here right now"

"But-"

"Now!"

Lily looked at her boyfriend, and gave him a chaste kiss.

"Be careful," she whispered, and he nodded, ushering her to the door.

He moved to find the others, but stopped when he heard laughter. The entire room froze and turned as one to see Voldemort standing about ten metres from Lily, his wand pointed straight at her heart.

"You cannot escape me mudblood- _Avada Kedavra_!"

James watched in horror as the green light speed toward Lily, not realizing that the roar of sound in his ears were his own shouts.

He closed his eyes, not able to watch.

The unmistakeable thump of a body hitting the ground broke the awful silence.

Someone screamed.

_In the future, two men woke up in their respective beds, gasping as new memories assaulted them…_


	32. Paying the price of freedom

Disclaimer: Fanfiction. Fan. Fiction. Get the connection?

Love stays the same

-1977

_James watched in horror as the green light speed toward Lily, not realizing that the roar of sound in his ears were his own shouts. _

_He closed his eyes, not able to watch. The unmistakeable thump of a body hitting the ground broke the awful silence._

_Someone screamed_.

But the screamer wasn't who he had expected it to be. He had expected one of the girls- Mia, Harriet maybe. But it wasn't. It was Lily.

James opened his eyes. Voldemort had gone- so had the straggling death eaters. He turned to a sight that would haunt him forever. Lily had fallen to her knees, tears streaming down her face. She was shaking with the force of her sobs, and James felt his throat clench. He made his way over to her, and knelt beside her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. Her sobs were the only noise made, and they seemed to crack through the otherwise silent room.

James stared at the body of Severus Snape, and felt his eyes prickle with tears. He didn't try to stop them- instead, he cried for the Slytherin whom he didn't like, but had come to have an understanding with. He cried for the loss of talent. He cried because Voldemort had, in essence, got what he wanted. He cried, because he knew that Snape had loved Lily, and to some degree she had loved him as well.

"Severus..." Lily croaked, "Please Severus... Sev!" a fresh lot of tears made their way down her face. She reached one shaking hand, and took his in hers. "Sev?" she whispered.

It was too late. She had known it was too late when Severus had launched himself in front of the curse meant for her, his arms outspread- almost as if he was waiting for a hug- a sad smile on his face, the ghostly green light giving him a halo. His dark eyes had stayed locked with hers even as he crumpled, dead.

Lily pulled her hand away, and gently closed his still open eyes. Even after they had been covered James could not forget the way the black pools usually so full of hate and spite, were only showing acceptance, and love.

* * *

Lil wouldn't talk to anyone until the morning of the funeral. It was to be held at Hogwarts, and everyone had been invited. Only the teachers, Lily, the Marauders, Narcissa, Regulus, and a handful of Ravenclaws and Slytherins, who had studied with him, had turned up.

It was a cold day, seemingly reflecting everyone's moods. The sky was overcast, and a cold wind tugged at them as they made their way down to the lake. The funeral was situated near the beach tree that housed so many memories for them all.

It was a short ceremony, and only three people spoke. The first was Dumbledore, who said some cryptic speech about getting ready for the future, and just because Severus had gone, didn't mean he wasn't still with them. Lily started crying, and James clasped her hand in his.

The next to speak was Regulus. He didn't look up from the stand once- but it was obvious (at least to Sirius and Narcissa) that he was trying not to cry. He spoke about how Severus had found him sitting alone on the Hogwarts express, and had confused him for his brother (Sirius flinched slightly at this) and how they had proceeded to have a shouting fight until they figured out what they were arguing about- they had become friends after that.

Last to stand was Lily. She squeezed James' hand before making her way to the front where the microphone was. She was silent for a second, gazing out to the lake in memory. When she did speak her voice did not quaver, despite the tears streaming easily down her face.

"First of all- thank you. Thank you for being Severus' family, and for caring enough to come today." She gave each of them a weak smile, before continuing. "I have known Severus for a very long time." She started quietly, face down. "When we first met I was nearly nine, I think. He was the one who told me about magic, that the strange things I did as a child wasn't because I was a freak, or abnormal- but because I was different- special. We have always been best friends- nothing anyone said could ever change that- not even him." A few people smiled, well aware of what Severus had been like. "We had our fights, as all best friends do- but we always ended up sheepishly apologizing, and continuing as though it had never happened." Lily took a shuddering breath, and looked up. "Severus died because of me. Many of you may try to deny it- but it's true. Severus Snape died to save my life- to give me a chance of living. It is the most precious gift anyone could ever have given me." Lily looked to the sky, tears making their trails down her pale cheeks. "So thank you Sev. I will treasure it, and the memories we share."

* * *

"Hey- you ok?" James asked, moving forward to stand next to Lily, who was staring down into the grave that now housed her best friend, twiddling a rose in between her fingers. Everyone else had thrown their roses in.

"No. But I will be." She said, and leaned her head against his shoulder. James nodded, and wrapped his arms around her. "Love you" she whispered, and James kissed her head, not sure if she was talking to him, or Severus.

She sighed, and said quietly, "It's hard to believe he's gone." James nodded, and she spoke again. "But he is. And nothing can change that." She pulled away from him, and James watched as she stood at the edge of the grave, and dropped the rose in gently.

"I'll miss you Severus. Never doubt that." She turned and walked away, and James had to wonder if she knew he wanted to say something on his own.

"Well Snape... Thank you. If it weren't for you, it would be Lily's funeral right now- and I don't think I'm strong enough to face that. Lily once told me that you considered yourself in my debt after the whole 'Prank' of Sirius'. If that's so- consider everything repaid, twice fold." James sighed, and shivered slightly in the cold breeze-clouds were coming over.

"I know you loved Lily. But be reassured that I love her too- I will not let anything happen to her. I promise." James looked around as Sirius called out to him. He turned back quickly to the grave. "You know Severus- I think, if things had been different, we might have become friends." James waited a second, before grinning sadly. "I know- you think I'm insane. But it's not _that_ hard to believe... and for what it's worth- you're the bravest Slytherin I know."

James turned and ran to catch up with his friends, who were waiting for him at the base of the path back up to the castle.

**Ok, ****i**** know, very sad. You all have my permission to cry and yell and throw things at me. ducks, and hands a box of Kleenex Sorry.**

**The winner of the poll was...**

**Potions & DADA! That seems fitting- ****Sevvie's**** two ****fav**** classes...**

**sniffle**

**More bad news- my laptop's been taken in to the 'computer doctor' so ****i**** am laptop-less. And ****i**** am going back to school in...****two**** days. Hurrah. P**

**Reviews would be appreciated.**

**Chels**


	33. When things change, change with them

Disclaimer: Fanfiction. Fan. Fiction. Get the connection?

Love stays the same

- 1999

_In the future, two men woke up in their respective beds, gasping as new memories assaulted them…_

Remus threw back the covers and swung his legs out of the bed to rest on the floor, glancing at the clock, which read six-thirty.

He held his throbbing head, memories he had only a slight comprehension of battling with the ones he'd lived with all his life.

_Severus had died... No, Snape had killed Dumbledore... hadn't he? _

When the torment on his brain slowed he stood and made his way shakily into the lounge. The fireplace flared a bright green, and Sirius stepped out.

"What the bloody hell was that?"

Remus shook his head. "I have no idea- but I know where to get some answers."

The doors to the castle of Hogwarts slammed open, as a weary looking man walked in, followed by a large dog.

The entrance hall was deserted as the two made their way to the Head's office.

Remus merely glanced at the guardian and muttered "order business" and the griffin swung forward.

He rapped on the door as Sirius changed back to his original shape.

"Who is it?"

Remus and Sirius sighed in relief. At least _that _hadn't changed.

"Minerva..." Sirius started, walking into the room.

He stopped at the sight before him.

"Ah shit..."

"So... you're telling us that...that Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley have gone back in time" the man said, pacing the room.

Remus and Sirius nodded.

"And that they're somehow changing the future?"

Again, they nodded.

"And that Severus Snape, who died in his seventh year, killed Albus just last year?" asked McGonagall incredulously.

"Yes" agreed Remus.

Minerva shared a look with the current potions master.

"What do you think Regulus?"

"I... am going to reserve my judgement whether or not my brother and his friend have lost it completely, or whether Albus has been hiding something from us."

Minerva shook her head. "It does sound like something that he would do... I'm afraid we can't ask him just yet though- he and Harry have gone off somewhere..."

"WHAT!" Sirius exclaimed, even as the new memories told him of what they were talking about.

"Dumbledore and Harry have gone off to find the Hor-" Sirius was cut off by Remus clapping a hand over his mouth.

"Padfoot?"

"Yef Mooey?" Sirius mumbled through Remus' palm.

"Shut up."

Sirius scowled, and Remus took away his hand, wiping it on his pants, muttering "Dog slobber..."

Sirius ignored him, turning back to the two teachers.

"So is that why your filling in?" he asked Minerva, who nodded.

"You two need to rest up, let the memories sink in. You're most welcome to stay here at Hogwarts- the school term won't start for another week."

Remus nodded. "That would be much appreciated thank you Minerva."

"It seems we have some reminiscing to do Moony." Sirius said from the couch in Gryffindor common room.

Remus sighed, collapsing beside him.

"And that's just what I wanted to avoid Padfoot. Memories hurt too much."

Sirius didn't disagree.

**I'm very sorry for the lack of updates! But good news everyone! My laptop is FIXABLE!!! So as soon as I get it back i will be a-typing away, to make up for it!**

**OH! This chappie is dedicated to two of my best friends- Alice P– cus it was your birthday the other day, and to (other) Alice F – cus you wrote me a song based on this fic!!! OMG! You talented lil year nine! ;) **

**If you have any questions, please either drop me a review or you can PM me. Thanks**

**Chels**

_**Writing Dreams... it's what I do.**_


	34. A terrible virus

Disclaimer: Fanfiction. Fan. Fiction. Get the connection?

Love stays the same

-1977

Mia woke one night, nearly a week after the funeral to silence. This was unusual in itself- every night since Severus' death, Lily had cried herself to sleep, although when she asked Harriet about it, she acted as though she hadn't heard a thing.

Which she hadn't.

Mia knew what it was now, as the stillness in the room became over bearing, the smell of Lily's shampoo and the perfume that Harriet wore stung her delicate nose. Her bones ached, but Mia threw the bedcovers off- surely she would set something on fire if she touched it- she was so hot! What was happening to her? Mia made her way stealthily to the window, and pulled open the curtain. The waxing moon shone its unrelenting rays onto her, and Mia fell to her knees with a yell.

_They were in the room of requirement, just them, alone._

"Remus!"

_She was leaning against him, as they read 'Pygmalion' together._

"Remus!"

_Someone started hammering on the door, and he groaned- he was enjoying spending time with her..._

"REMUS!"

Remus sat bolt upright in bed, the thumping from his dream continuing. "What in the devil's name?" he muttered, before standing and ranking the door open. Harriet tumbled into the room, her eyes wide with fright. "Something's wrong with Mia."

Remus could hear the pounding of James, Sirius, Peter, and Harriet as they ran after him through the halls of Hogwarts.

"What's wrong?" Remus said, skidding into the Hospital Wing, coming to halt next to the bed that held Mia, his face ashen. Lily was standing there, her wet eyes on Mia's ghostly face. She did not know what was happening, and so her mind was giving her the worst possible thoughts. She could not stand to lose another friend.

Madam Pomfrey looked up at his entrance. "Lupin, good. I was actually hoping you would be able to tell me just that. I haven't seen anything like this, but I assume it has to do with her… _condition_."

Remus walked over, and took Mia's hand, feeling her pulse. He did not need to- he knew all too well what was happening to her. He wanted to touch her though, make sure she was ok… even when he knew she wasn't.

She was never going to be ok again.

This was the finalization.

"The lycanthropy is settling in… you know it acts like a virus?" he asked, and Madam Pomfrey nodded, her eyes watching her patient. "Well after the first couple of moons, the virus sets in- makes it permanent. After it happened to me, I could hear things much clearer, and smell things your average person couldn't. I can run faster and longer than anyone at this school, and although I don't look it, am much stronger than a normal person."

Madam Pomfrey nodded again- she knew this.

"Well that's what's happening to Mia- she'll be stronger, faster, her senses more alert – more wolfish, in general. I can't remember the details of my 'crossing'… but I do remember pain." He finished quietly, a slight waver to his voice. Lily hiccupped.

The was a sigh from behind the group, and Lily turned to see the others. Harriet's eyes were bright. "why can't everything just be normal? How it should be?" she whispered, leaning against Sirius, who wrapped an arm around her.

Madam Pomfrey smiled sadly. "Because then life wouldn't be exciting, would it dear?"

"What is life but a series of inspired follies? The difficulty is to find them to do." Remus quoted from the book he and Mia had been reading in his dream. "Never lose a chance: it doesn't come every day."

There was silence as the six teens made themselves comfortable, ready to wait throughout the night for their friend.

**Yes, I know, I have been terrible lately… but, I have a good excuse! Exams are next week, so I'm studying my butt off, and haven't had all that much time to write, with what the leavers parties, boarding house beach party, and the year 9-10 dance last night (which was AWESOME!!!) **

**Anyway, this will probably be my last update until exams are over, and then I've only got a week until my 15****th**** birthday (30****th**** Nov) and that means LEARNERS LICENSE!!! And then another week until the summer holidays!!!! WOOHOO!!!! Xmas, shopping, New Years, shopping, Nelson, swimming, shopping… oh, I have it **_**a l l**_** planned out! Ok, hope you enjoyed it, review my lambikins!!!**



**Chels**

_**Writing dreams - it's what I do.**_


	35. Finalization

**I **_**am**_** alive, people, never fear!!! **

**Readers growl and pick up bricks/other heavy objects...**

**I know!! I'm so VERY sorry that it has taken me this long to update! (I'm such a bad person...) But, I (kinda) had a good reason. 1****st****- there was Exams. 2****nd****- Camp, (AGAIN!). 3****rd**** was activities week (for 2 weeks shrugs) and I've just now got around to it...**

**BUT! School's finished for the year (for me anyway ;) so I should be updating MUCH faster than my usual pathetic every so often...**

**guilty smile**

**But, without further time wasting... Here (finally) is ch35!**

Disclaimer: Fanfiction. Fan. Fiction. Get the connection?

Love stays the same

-1977

Regulus took a breath as he stopped outside the door to his Headmaster's office. Dumbledore had sent him a note, asking him to meet with him, concerning his 'options'. He hadn't liked the sound of that when he first read it- he liked it even less right now. For some reason, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was about to under-go something that could very well change his life- better or worse, he couldn't tell.

Even as he was raising his fist to knock, he heard from inside 'Come in'. Sighing, he pushed past the large door, into the round office.

"Ah, Mr. Black, please, take a seat." Dumbledore only looked up from his work when he sat across from him.

"Lemon drop?" Dumbledore offered his customary greeting.

Regulus declined politely, hoping that he wouldn't be here long...

"Down to business, Mr Black." Dumbledore sighed, locking his fingers together. "We have to solve the certain... situation, in which you are in."

"And what situation, exactly, is that Professor?"

"You gave me accurate information on Death Eaters plans- you can see how this might lead me to assume that you are a follower of Voldemort."

Regulus nodded again, deciding at this point it was probably best not to speak.

Dumbledore seemed surprised by his lack of objection. "Are you admitting that you are a death eater, Mr Black?"

"No sir... I'm not a death eater."

"But you follow their beliefs."

"No...Yes... I'm not sure any more... " the young man sighed, a tiredness in his eyes far beyond his years. "I know what they do is wrong- perhaps even evil, but... It's all I've ever known! All I have been taught since before I could remember- 'Purebloods are more powerful, the rightful leaders! Everyone else is inferior to us'... And now..." Regulus trailed off, his head in his hands, miserable.

Dumbledore's face softened a tad. "Tell me Regulus - did you know that Lord Voldemort is a half blood?"

Regulus' head shot up. "You lie."

The headmaster chuckled. "No, it's true."

"It doesn't matter, in the end of it." Regulus said dejectedly, replacing his head on his arms.

"How so?"

"He'll find out that it was me who ruined his plan- he'll kill me."

Dumbledore studied the young man before him, doing some quick thinking.

"Tell me, Mr Black..." Regulus raised his head- blue eyes met stormy grey.

"Have you ever heard of the Order of the Phoenix?"

She was in pain. That was the only thing that Mia could comprehend when she became conscious.

That, and...

"Mia? Mia, are you awake?"

"Remus?"

Her voice was croaky with lack of use, her tongue felt as though it had grown a layer of mould, and her teeth felt like they could use a good scrubbing.

She throbbed in time to her pulse.

"Oi, Madam Pomfrey! She's awake!"

"Sirius shut up!" Remus hissed, and Mia felt herself smile.

She opened first one eye, then the next. They watered slightly; from the pain or the light, she did not know.

Madam Pomfrey had bustled into the room at Sirius' yell, and after giving him a quick scolding, turned to her patient. "How do you feel dear?"

"Sore" Mia managed to whisper as she pushed herself up. "What happened?"

Remus sat on the bed next to her, his amber eyes sad.

"Remus? What is it? What happened?"

"You're a full werewolf now, Mia... the lycanthropy is settling in... permanently."

"Oh...but... wasn't I a full werewolf before?"

Remus shook his head. "You had all the characteristics of a werewolf, including turning into one on the full moon, but the... the virus, I suppose, needs time to adjust to your body, to change it."

"That's what's happening now."

"This is the final stage of that... the finalization, I guess."

Mia nodded, and instantly regretted it, the room swimming before her wet eyes."

"You ok there Ebony?" Sirius asked, concern barely hidden in his voice.

"I'll be fine Padfoot."

"That's not what I asked."

Mia sighed, exasperated, and changed the subject (none to subtly). "Where are the others?"

"Class mate" Sirius answered, "which is where I should probably be, but" he shrugged, "What are you gonna do?"

Mia shook her head, and glanced at Remus.

He caught her look, and knew what she was thinking.

"Don't you even think it Mia Annabelle Carson! You are far more important to me than class!"

"But-"

"No, Mia. I'm not leaving."

Mia sighed, and Remus lay down beside her to prove his point. He was very careful not to hurt her as he wrapped his arm around her, and she lay her head on his chest.

They didn't even notice that Sirius and Madam Pomfrey had snuck away whilst they were talking, and they soon drifted off to sleep.


	36. New talents and a discovery or two

Disclaimer: Fanfiction. Fan. Fiction. Get the connection?

Love stays the same

-1977

After spending three and a half days in the Hospital wing with only Madam Pomfrey for company during class hours, Mia realized why Harry hated staying here so much.

It was _boring_.

She had finally convinced the others to go to class, saying to Remus that they would be missing enough as it was, without him playing hooky just to stay with her. In the end, he gave in, shooting a worried glance over his shoulder as he followed the other Marauders to Transfiguration.

She had regretted this move almost instantly. She had no books to read, and only the Nurse and the odd student who came in with a tentacle growing from each cheek to amuse her. But, on the last morning of her 'solitary confinement' (as Sirius had begun calling it), Mia found one thing to do.

Her senses had finally started to kick in.

She woke on Tuesday morning to the smell of waffles, porridge, bacon, eggs, and many a more different aroma. She waited until Pomfrey came to give her a morning check-up. "Madam Pomfrey, why can I smell breakfast?"

The Medi-witch looked at her patient, an almost sympathetic look about her. "Miss Carson, I believe that is probably the Great Hall you can smell- your new 'senses' must be settling in."

"Oh." Mia settled back into her bed, closed her eyes, and breathed deeply.

A flood of aromas wafted to her nose. First were the strong scents of the infirmary - Medicine, herbs, disinfectant, clean sheets, and the almost _motherly _scent of Madam Pomfrey as she cleared her bedside table. Next came the distant smells of breakfast being enjoyed by students and teachers alike - pancakes, cinnamon, maple syrup, eggs, salt and pepper, jam, toast, crumpets, people, sweat, cologne, and different perfumes...

Mia opened her eyes, and turned to the nurse. "It's amazing- I can smell so much- like everything is right here in front of me, magnified ten times over!"

The nurse gave a smile, glad that the girl found it intriguing rather than depressing- it was after all, confirmation to what she was. She did not say this, however, only commenting that, according to Mr. Lupin, after smell improvement, came hearing, then sight, then the physical attributes.

Mia was fascinated, and promptly resolved to talk to Remus about it as soon as she was released from 'solitary confinement'.

Much to her joy, Mia was let out of the hospital wing at lunchtime and, remembering her earlier thoughts, she set off to find Remus.

She found him through hearing- he was in a little used classroom off the Entrance Hall, yelling at Sirius. James and Peter standing watching the verbal battle.

Mia quietly opened the door, as Remus shouted "Oh no! No, No, No, NO!"

"Come on Moony! You have to!" Sirius pleaded.

Remus sighed in defeat. "Fine… I'll do it."

"Do what?" Mia asked, and the four boys jumped, whirling around, guilt plastered over their faces.

"Nothing!" they chorused, not meeting her eyes.

They were up to something. What, she did not know - and she wasn't sure she wanted to.

Remus broke the silence by rushing to her side, hugging her gently. "Mia! How are you feeling?"

She returned the hug, smiling lightly. He smelled of parchment, chocolate, ink, and (for Merlin-knows-what-reason) mint. "I'm feeling much better. Slightly stiff, and quite confused, but better."

"Why are you confused?" Peter asked as the four made their way to the Gryffindor table where Lily and Harriet were sitting.

"Because she has all these new senses- am I right?" James asked, sitting next to Lily, pecking her cheek in greeting.

Mia nodded, breathing deeply, smelling everything around her- every breath she took brought the smells in afresh. She could see little details in things far away- for example, she could see there was a loose thread on Professor Kettleburn's sleeve, Professor Leaf was discreetly trying to clean her fingernails under the table, and a Hufflepuff couple were playing footsies, sending each other glances every so often. Her ears were ringing- although the chatter did not seem louder, she could pick out every conversation that was being held. Apparently, Dumbledore was planning to give everyone in the school a bag of sherbet lemons for Christmas, and McGonagall was doing her best to talk him out of it, saying that although it was a nice thought, she was not sure that everyone liked sherbet lemons. To which, much to Mia's amusement, the Headmaster looked slightly shocked and confused. She caught his voice, saying 'but… why not?' in quite a forlorn way to the Head of Gryffindor, who merely patted his shoulder in condolence.

"It's interesting, isn't it?" Remus said quietly from beside her. Mia looked at him, and nodded. "It is- there's so much I'm picking up on that I couldn't before. It's… a little disconcerting, but definitely interesting. You must learn so much from this!"

Remus smiled at her typical response- always wanting to learn something new, was his Mia.

"Have you tried picking up on emotions yet?" he asked, while handing her the pumpkin soup.

"What? Like smell them?" Mia asked, wondering if Remus was joking with her.

Remus nodded. "I was like that to start with as well."

"Like what?"

"Unconvinced, doubtful. I only figured out that what I was smelling under normal scents were feelings when one of the nurses at St Mungo's told me about it." Mia nodded in understanding as Remus continued. "What you need to do, is just… it's hard to explain. Just... breathe. At first you'll smell the ordinary things around you, but if you concentrate on one particular person, you can smell what they're feeling."

"How can you tell the different emotions apart?" Lily asked, having being listening to their conversation.

Remus thought about how to voice it, ripping a chunk of his bun off, and chewing it carefully.

"The stronger the emotion, the stronger the smell… in my mind, they come up as colours. I find that cold colours, such as blues and greens, tend to lean towards calmer emotions, where as warm colours like yellows, oranges, and reds tend to mean more exuberant feelings- like excitement or anger."

Everyone nodded in understanding, and Harriet gave her sister a nudge. "Come on then Mia- have at it."

"What?" Mia asked, confused.

"Try it. Take Professor Lupin's teachings to heart!" she gave her a wink, and Mia rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, come on Ebony!" Sirius grinned, and Mia had to smile at the use of her nickname.

"Ok… who on?"

The group spent the day helping Mia get accustomed to her new and improved senses. They asked her to tune into peoples emotions, listen for conversations, notice details they could not, and the boys gave her arm wrestles, which she won- much to Sirius' embarrassment- Remus was the only one who could beat her.

Remus and Mia were sitting together on the couch that night, Mia resting her head against his chest- the day was catching up to her. She looked around the room with hooded eyes, and caught sight of Harriet and Sirius. The latter was telling Mia's sister a joke, and Harriet was laughing, tears forming in her eyes, holding her stomach as she shook with mirth.

Mia breathed in unconsciously, and a haze of gold streaked with crimson entered her mind. Although she had learned to recognize simple feelings, such as anger, happiness, and confusion, she had not come across this emotion.

"Remus- what are Sirius and Harriet feeling? I don't know it."

Remus turned his attention to his two friends, and breathed. His face contorted into a confused frown. "I- I'm not sure. The only thing that comes close would be…"

He turned to where James was talking with Lily, Peter sitting across from them.

He breathed again, and his frown deepened. "James and Lily are sort of the same- only the red and gold are in equal amounts…"

"What do you think it means?"

Remus shook his head. "I have no clue… could be anything from… wait." He was silent for a second, before chuckling.

Mia met his gaze, and he smiled. "Love and lust."

"What? Love and…so- love is... gold? And lust is red?"

Remus nodded, waiting to see if Mia would catch on.

"So, are you telling me that…" her eyes widened, and she gave him a grin. He nodded, returning the smile.

"Seems Sirius and Harriet have been hiding something from us."

**Again, very sorry for the long time between chapters- I have commitment issues. guilty smile**

**Anyway…**

'**Her senses had finally started to kick in.'**

**Ok, did anyone else think 'my werewolf senses are tingling'? Or was that just me that had a wee chuckle about that? ;)**

**I have decided to have another poll!**

**(Any ideas would be welcome ******

**Thanks!**

**Chels**

**Writing Dreams – **_**it's what I do…**_


	37. Sharing the Christmas Spit

Disclaimer: Fanfiction. Fan. Fiction. Get the connection?

Love stays the same

-1977

Snow was piling up around the castle, and a buzz of excitement was in the air. It could mean only one thing- Christmas was just around the corner.

Sirius promptly celebrated this revelation by checking (and rechecking) that all of the mistletoe in the castle was in perfect working order. The magical mistletoe, which activated once stood under, wouldn't let the two people under it move until they had kissed. Sirius enjoyed this greatly.

With every day that drew closer to Christmas, Sirius grew more and more excited, spreading his love of the holidays to all- even giving Remus a quick peck, before being chased around the common room by an angry Mia, James laughing and catcalling. At least, James was laughing until Sirius kissed Lily- then there were hexes sent his way, by both Mia and James (not to mention Lily herself).

Sirius called it 'sharing the Christmas spirit'. Remus called it 'sharing the Christmas spit', which according to him was likely to spread rabies. When he heard this comment, Sirius threw his shoe at the werewolf, who ducked; causing it to hit Harriet, who went off at Sirius- again.

With everyday that Sirius was giving Christmas cheer, Harriet Carson was getting more and more aggravated. And she didn't have a clue why.

* * *

Harriet rolled over in her bed, punching her pillow into shape. She had come up to bed early- very early. It was only six thirty. She had been feeling restless and irritated for days now, and she could not give a proper reason for it! It wasn't even 'that time of the month' as Lily had delicately asked that morning. 

A light knock came at the door, and Harriet growled a 'come in'. Mia entered, and came to sit next to her sister.

"Hey- you alright?" she asked gently. Mia, unlike her sister, had an idea as to what was bothering the younger girl. Two ideas, in fact.

"I think I know what's up with you." She said, and at her sisters' inquisitive look, continued. "I have two theories. The first- I think that you're missing home."

Harriet snorted, but did not meet Mia's gaze.

"This is the first Christmas that you've spent away from your family… Ginny."

"Mia!" Harriet said, her eyes wide. She obviously thought it dangerous to speak about their true identities, even while alone.

"No. You are Ginny Weasley- not Harriet Carson. I know how hard it is for you Gin; it's been hard for me as well. I miss them all so much- Harry and Ron and the members of the Order… heck, I'm even starting to miss the twins!"

Harriet smiled, eyes slightly wet. Mia continued. "We've got to stay strong- for them. They are why we are here. We're giving them a better future, Ginny. It will be ok, in the end. I promise."

Harriet sighed, wiping at her eyes. "You're right Mi- Hermione." She corrected herself. "I'm being silly. We'll see them again! And everything will be all the better for this… this… trip."

The two girls hugged, and Harriet pulled back. "So what was that other reason you'd thought of?"

* * *

Peter had been given instructions to go up to the girls' room to try find out what was the matter with Harriet. She had been acting very… well… vicious, lately, and the Marauders wanted to know why. It had been Sirius' idea, as he was the one most concerned by Harriet's new apparent dislike for him. She had been avoiding him, and when that was impossible, making sharp comments and getting into petty arguments with him. 

Peter was in rat form, because he could never cast the spell James had taught the others correctly that allowed them up the girls' stairs without sliding back down. He had transformed in the boys dorm, and then had snuck up the girls staircase until he heard two familiar voices.

"We've got to stay strong- for them. They are why we are here. We're giving them a better future, Ginny. It will be ok, in the end. I promise."

_Ginny? Who's Ginny? That's Mia talking but-_

"You're right Mi- Hermione."

_That's Harriet- Why would she call Mia 'Hermione'? What kind of name is that anyway?_

"I'm being silly. We'll see them again! And everything will be all the better for this… this… trip."

_What trip? They're only at Hogwarts, they could go see their parents during the holidays, but they said they wanted to see the castle at Christmas time- it would be their only chance after all…_

"So what was that other reason you'd thought of?"

_Reason? Oh- maybe this is why Harriet has been such a grump lately…_

Wormtail settled beside the door, his sensitive ears focused on the two girls inside.

* * *

"What was the other reason that you'd thought of?" Harriet asked as she pulled back. Mia smiled and shook her head. "I don't think I should say…" 

"Oh come on Mia!" Harriet pleaded. "Tell me, please!"

Mia gave in. "Oh, alright. You know how Sirius has been 'sharing the Christmas spit, and giving everyone rabies' as Remus puts it?"

Harriet tensed, ever so slightly. "Yeah…" she said warily.

"Well that's just it."

"What is?"

Mia shook her head, grinning at her sisters' lack of insight. "That's what's annoying you. You don't like Sirius kissing every girl he can get his hands on."

"Don't forget Remus."

Mia scowled.

Harriet looked confused. "But, why would that annoy me? We're not going out, and it's not as if he likes me…" Harriet suddenly realised what she had said, and swore under her breath.

Mia gave a triumphant grin. "Ah ha."

"Ah ha what?" Harriet asked, annoyed.

"You think he doesn't like you."

Harriet looked at her sister as though she had grown an extra head, and had just called _her_ weird.

"Of course he doesn't like me!" she said angrily. "He's been kissing every single damn girl- and Remus- (Mia scowled again) in the school _but_ me!"

"Maybe that's because he actually likes you, and doesn't know what to do about it."

Harriet snorted. "Umm, hello. Have you actually met Sirius Black? Cute, black hair, good body, amazing dark blue eyes, and, oh, there was something else… what was it? Oh yeah- womanizer of the century!"

Mia shook her head and moved to her bed, picking up the book on her cabinet. "Just, I don't know, talk to him or something Harriet. Because I know for a fact that he feels the same way."

"How?" Harriet asked, and Mia grinned as she kneeled on her duvet, reaching for the hangings.

"Instinct."

She closed the curtains to her bed, leaving her sister with a lot to think over.

* * *

Outside, one brown rat sat back on its hind paws. 

_Instinct? Must be a werewolf thing- maybe that's why Remus seems so amused by Sirius and Harriet arguing all the time…They can smell emotions, can't they? Ah- that explains it. I'll have to tell Sirius- otherwise, he'll never figure out why Harriet is acting the way she is- not unless she tells him, that is. For such a 'womanizer' he's a bit slow… _

_Maybe I should just keep quiet for the moment…_

_Well, one thing is for sure. There's something up with Mia and Harriet- and I want to find out what._

With that final thought, the little rodent nodded to itself, and scuttled down the stairs.

* * *

**22/1/08**

**SORRY! Yes, I reposted- I have just realized a mistake I made (hopefully noone noticed it) and, because I'm a perfectionist, I had to fix it...**

**Next chapter up soon!**

* * *

**HEY! Yes, next chapter should be coming soon, just have to write it! Sorry it's been so long- I'm in Nelson, with no internet available! Grrr…**

**Anyway- the poll. I've had no suggestions, so I thought I'd go with this one- it's a biggie in the plot, and I'm going to ask you to tell me what you want…**

**Peter figures out 'what's up' with Mia and Harriet by himself.**

**He confronts them about it- they lie/tell truth?**

**He forgets all about it, until… later.**

**It's your choice ladies and gents! Poll closes on the… hmm… 29****th**** of Jan. That's enough time, I think.**

**If this bit in this chapter confused you, here is an explanation…**

'_they said they wanted to see the castle at Christmas time- it would be their only chance after all…' _

**This is because although this is (apparently) their first year at Hogwarts, they are 7****th**** years. **

**Ok. I think that's it!**

**More coming soon! **

**Read and Review- thanks!**

**Chels**

**Writing Dreams – **_**it's what I do…**_


	38. Vows of Protection

Disclaimer: Fanfiction. Fan. Fiction. Get the connection?

Love stays the same

-1977

Peter Pettigrew sat on his bed, thinking. It was something the young man had been doing more and more – ever since overhearing that conversation. He had been going over the discussion in his mind, and an idea was coming to the surface of his awareness. It was an absurd idea, an impossible idea… but then, look at where he was. The 'impossible' was happening on a daily basis all around him. Flying, ghosts, magical beasts- heck, _magic_ was impossible, and yet…  
Mia's words rang through his head.

_We've got to stay strong- for them. They are why we are here. By changing what we can here in the past, we're giving them a better future, Ginny. It will be ok, in the end. I promise_

Peter sighed and shook his head. It was crazy… but then, what wasn't these days?

He would have to talk to them.

Mia and Harriet were sitting in the common room, chatting quietly. The others had gone outside for a snowball fight, and the two of them were going through some photos they had taken in the time they had been in the past.

"Oh look at this one!" Harriet exclaimed laughing as she held the moving photograph out to Mia.

It was of Mia and Remus, sitting on a bench in Hogsmeade, sharing a chocolate ice cream. The Mia in the photo had moved the ice cream towards Remus at exactly the same time that the other werewolf had gone to take a lick, resulting in Remus' nose turning brown with the dessert. The two laughed and Mia helped him wipe it off, before kissing him on the nose. The photograph Remus blushed, a happy grin spreading across his face.

Mia took the photo from her sister with a smile, and placed the picture in her favourites pile. At Harriet's grin, she merely shrugged. "What?"

"Nothing." said Harriet, before picking up another picture.

Peter made his way back to Gryffindor Tower, his friends well on their way to their snow fight. He had made an excuse -headache- and had turned back for the warmth of the common room.

He knew this was going to be the only decent chance he got of questioning the two girls- the other Marauders outside and the other residents of Gryffindor at home for the holidays.

He gave the password ('twinkling tinsel') and made his way past the Fat Lady's portrait. Harriet was trying to snatch a photo from her sister, who was holding it high above her head.

"Come on Mia! Give it!"

Mia grinned, and held the photo behind her back.

"Just wait until Harry and Ron see this!" she crowed, before she caught sight of Peter. Her face went slightly pale, and Harriet turned to see him- she too went paler than usual.

"Oh… Hi Pete." Mia said, putting the photo on the table.

"Hey." Peter said, suddenly awkward. "Listen… There's something I have to talk to you guys about." Mia and Harriet shared a glance, and Peter sat on the coffee table opposite them. "I… I heard something you said the other day… about someone called Ginny and Hermione. I want to know why you called each other that."

The two sisters shared another glance, eyes wide with fright. "Peter would you excuse us for a second?" Harriet managed to get out, before she dragged her sister across the room.

"What do we do?" Harriet hissed anxiously.

"I don't know! If we tell him, he might tell the others, and that's not the way to change the future… but if we don't tell him, how are we going to change anything?" Mia said, tugging on a curl.

Harriet looked around the room, as though looking for an answer. "But- something must've changed! Snape…"

Mia nodded, but didn't really pay attention. An idea was coming to her- it was just out of reach… something about Snape…

"An unbreakable vow!" she whispered excitedly.

"What?" Harriet said confused.

"We tell Peter- but get him to vow not to tell anyone."

Harriet looked thoughtful. "You know- that just might work!" she said eagerly.

Peter watched the two girls walk away from him with a renewed determination. They _were_ hiding something! He hadn't just imagined it.

After a few seconds, they turned back to him and sat back down on the couch.

"Muffilato" Mia said, and Peter knew that they were safe from any eavesdroppers. "Peter," started Harriet, "what do you want to know?"

Peter looked from each sister to the other. "I know you're hiding something… I want to know what it is."

Mia nodded, confirming his suspicions. "We are hiding something Wormtail. We've had too. But we can't tell you."

Peter's face dropped.

"Unless…" added Harriet, glancing at Mia, who nodded. "Unless you agree to silence- by unbreakable vow."

Peter's eyes widened slightly.

_An unbreakable vow? This must be a pretty big secret…_

"Done." He said, without another thought.

Mia and Harriet smiled, and the three of them moved to the middle of the room.

Harriet and Peter kneeled before each other, and Mia stood before them. "Ok- you need to clasp hands." She instructed, and they did as she said. "Harriet, you know what to do?"

The strawberry blonde nodded, and Mia drew her wand, and placed it on the two's joined hands. Peter was slightly pale, but his gaze was determined as he meet Harriet's and nodded.

"Do it." He said, and Harriet smiled shakily.

"Will you Peter Pettigrew promise with your life, to never repeat any of what we are about to tell you?"

"I will."

A curl of red-hot wire unfurled from Mia's wand, twisting around them. Harriet gasped at the feeling- it didn't hurt, it was just unnerving, feeling the raw living magic encircle and grasp her at wrist.

"Will you pledge to keep our secret, and never tell another soul about it?"

"I will"

A green, vine-like cord of magic pulled itself around them. The only the way to describe the way it felt, in Peter's opinion, was… alive.

Harriet was hit with a sudden inspiration.

"Will you swear to protect the Marauders in any way possible?"

Peter looked confused by this last offer, but nodded.

"I will."

A last, cool blue stream of magic flowed from Mia's wand, combined with the other two, and sunk into their skin, leaving their hands tingling.

The vow was complete.

"Right- what's the big secret?" Peter asked as they sat back on the couch.

"I don't really know how to say this…" Mia said quietly. "But… we knew you before we meet."

Peter looked even more confused.

Harriet sighed. "Peter… We're from the future."

**Sings cheerfully**

**People will kill me**

**Doo daa doo daa **

**I fully expect hate mail**

**Doo daa doo daa**

**I'm going to get some hate mail today**

**Oh the doo daa day.**

**Ok, you all hate me now? Yes, no, maybe? (definitely! wink )**

**Thanks to all for the AMAZING ideas! They were all so great!!!**

**Review people!!! It makes me smile! And a happy author, is a type-ity author.**



**Chels**


	39. Discussions of Time

**OMG! I am sooooo sorry for the wait! I lost my USB which had everything on it (grrr) so yeah. Sorry again! Here is the chapter that I was working on before I lost the USB (which I ****have**** recovered).**

**I really want to finish this soon (just to make up for all the waiting) so I will be trying to make time for writing. (This could be harder than I think… Oh well. All for the good of the fans :)**

Disclaimer: Fanfiction. Fan. Fiction. Get the connection?

Love stays the same

-1977

"_I don't really know how to say this…" Mia said quietly. "But… we knew you before we meet."_

_Peter looked even more confused._

_Harriet sighed. "Peter… We're from the future."_

Peter stared at the two girls, their faces unsmilingly serious, and burst out laughing. "Yeah, sure thing Harriet. From the future… you nearly had me there." He chuckled.

Harriet put her head in her hands, frustrated. "I'm dead serious Pete."

Peter had stopped laughing now, and was staring with wide eyes at the two girls before him. "You're serious. You're bloody serious… you… actually not… got to be kidding me!" he murmured disbelievingly, almost to himself.

Mia stood, drew her wand, waved it over herself and Harriet, and muttered "finite."

Mia's curly ebony hair became brown, her eyebrows curved a tad, her freckles became more pronounced, and her face changed shape slightly. Harriet lost the strawberry blonde streaks in her flaming orange hair, her face also changed shape, and she shrunk slightly.

One of the strange girls stepped towards Peter, who was gaping in astonishment. "My name's Hermione Granger, Peter, and I'm going to be born in two years time."

"So I sent you here, to change the past, I mean the future- the present?" Peter asked his eyes unfocused as he tried to work out just what he was saying.

The girls (back under their glamour charms) were sitting with Peter on the couch, still answering his questions.

"Yes. The future isn't the best place Peter… we're here to change that." Harriet said determinedly.

"We haven't even done anything drastic, and yet we've changed so many things just by being here… It's scary." Mia said sombrely.

"What have you changed?" Peter asked curious.

"For one… Severus Snape was our Potions teacher here at Hogwarts. But now…" Harriet trailed off, her face sad.

"That's not going to happen." Peter said in understanding. "What else?"

"Well… There is one big thing… That concerns you. I'm just not sure if I should tell you…" Mia said

"Oh come on Mia! You can trust me!" Peter said, moving closer to the two 'sisters'

"Actually Pete, that's kind of why we're not sure about telling you," Harriet said, for the first time letting a cold tone into her voice.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Peter asked, confusion clouding his face.

Mia and Harriet shared a glance, and Mia shook her head.

"We don't need to do this Harriet. You've already made sure it won't happen- why put the idea in his head? Why cause him that pain?"

"Cause him pain? It'll be giving him fair warning! So he won't do it again!" she flicked her eyes to the stumpy teenager before her. "if he's smart, that is."

Peter's eyes moved back and forth between the two girls. He wanted to know- and yet, didn't. If it was this serious, did he really want that looming over him for the rest of his life?

A terrible thought hit him.

"I'm going to die, aren't I?"


	40. Christmas Day

Disclaimer: Fanfiction. Fan. Fiction. Get the connection?

Love stays the same

-1977

It was Christmas morning, and Mia was just drifting away from sleep when a scream awoke her.

She sat up quickly, pulling open the curtains around her four-poster.

"Harriet what the hell…" she mumbled, rubbing her bleary eyes.

Sirius was sitting on top of Harriet, Peter at the end of her bed. Mia looked around, and saw James sitting next to Lily, and she noticed Remus. He was a foot from her bed, just reaching for the now open drapes. He was frozen, obviously caught in the act.

"Um… Merry Christmas?" he ventured and Mia chuckled, patting a space on her bed. "Merry Christmas to you too."

After their wake up call, the girls quickly ushered the boys from the room, telling them they would be down in the common room in five minutes.

The boys had raced each other down in childish glee, leaving the girls to laugh at their silliness.

They were all now sitting around the Christmas tree, swapping gifts. Numerous cries of 'Cheers!' 'Thanks!" and 'Oh wow! How'd you know I wanted this?' were heard. Everyone was having a great time.

Mia glanced at Harriet, who was sitting yawning next to Peter, Sirius across from them. Harriet had not yet talked to Sirius, as he had (yet again) earned her anger when he had kissed a Hufflepuff sixth year.

"Why the big yawns Harriet? Didn't get enough sleep last night?" Sirius asked with a grin.

Everyone went quiet- Harriet had made it clear she was not a morning person, and with her current attitude towards Sirius, everyone was sure that she would attack him (verbally if he was lucky).

"Piss off Sirius." She muttered, glaring at the dark haired young man.

Sirius' eyes narrowed, and he stood up angrily. "What the hell is wrong with you Harriet? You have been acting like a bloody… a bloody… _Slytherin_ these past few days! You've either been avoiding me, or yelling at me, and I'm sick of it!"

Harriet stood as well, shouting at the top of lungs. "You're sick of it? Well I'm sick of you! Do us all a favour- gather up your bloody 'Christmas spirit' and go jump off the astronomy tower with it!"

"What's wrong with sharing the Christmas spit- I mean _spirit_?" Sirius asked loudly.

"You're getting on everyone's nerves! That is what's wrong with it! You stand under those bloody shrubs waiting for someone sad enough to step under there with you, and if that doesn't happen, then you come up here and kiss either a fellow Marauder, or your best friend's girlfriend!" Harriet all but screamed at Sirius.

"Why the hell does that bother you? Mia, James, and Lily all got their revenge- I couldn't sit down for an hour! So why does it annoy you so much?" Sirius yelled, his curiosity coming out in bellows.

"Because I like you!" Harriet shouted.

Sirius stepped closer to her. "Well I like you too!"

"I'm going to kiss you now!"

"Not if I kiss you first!"

The two met in the middle of the room, Christmas wrapping strewn around their feet. Harriet threw her arms around Sirius, and he lent down, kissing her hard.

Mia and Remus shared a glance, and grinned. James, Lily, and Peter all had expressions giving evidence to Remus' latest theory.

They had all had simultaneous heart attacks.

Mia looked around the room later on, searching for Remus. He wasn't there. Come to think of it- none of the guys were there.

"Lily…" she said apprehensively.

"I know Mia." Lily replied, turning a page in her new book. "Just pretend that they're here, and save yourself the trouble."

Harriet grinned from her place on the floor, chocolate frog wrappers spread around her. "Shall we go down to lunch- I don't know about you two, but I'm starving."

"Harriet, how can you be starving- you just ate five chocolate frogs!" Lily said, marking her page anyway.

"It's one of those amazing mysteries in life that no one will ever be able to figure out." She said standing and brushing herself off.

Lily and Mia shared an amused glance, and followed her.

The great hall was covered in never-melt-snow, twelve giant Christmas trees standing proudly throughout the room, decorated extravagantly, all surrounding a single large table.

Lily pointed out the one she and James had done- as Head Girl and Boy, they helped with the decorations. The three girls moved closer to it, and Mia saw that it was covered in small, gold and silver moving animal figurines.

There were a pair of lions, dogs, rats, deer, wolves, and, where a star or angel usually was, a silver Lily had taken its place.

"James thought it only fair- seeing as how I don't have an animal figure we could put on." Lily said, blushing slightly.

"Isn't it great?" A voice behind them proclaimed, and the girls turned to find the boys marching up to them.

"It certainly is nice James- but how'd you get the teachers to allow it?" Mia asked, taking Remus' hand casually.

"We asked Professor Kettleburn," said James.

"He loved the idea of animal decorations- we just didn't tell him the significance of the ornaments." Explained Lily

"and what would be the significance Miss Evans?" a voice behind them asked. The group turned as one to see Professors McGonagall, Simble, and Gardien standing a few feet away. There was a pause, which lasted all of one second.

"Why Professor McGonagall," cried Sirius joyously, moving to sling an arm around his Head of House's shoulder. "If we told you that- we'd have to kill you!" he said happily.

"Indeed Mr Black?" McGonagall asked, raising an eyebrow as her student led them all to the table.

"Oh yes Ma'am. You see, Professor Nuthn has warned me!"

"Warned you, Mr Black? Have you been doing anything foolish?"

"Only breathing! Anywho- she warned me that talking about Marauder secrets with adults will cause great harm to the… ah…" he turned back to the others, who were following the two, smothering laughs.

"What'd she say Moony?"

"fabric of the universe, Sirius" Remus offered helpfully.

"Ah yeah! Talking about Marauder secrets with adults will cause great harm to the fabric of the universe! So you see Professor- we can't tell you about the animals."

"It could be, Mr Black, that Professor Nuthn was wrong" McGonagall hinted. Sirius seemed to consider this.

"It could be… but why take a risk, eh Professor?" and with that he climbed over the table to sit beside Harriet.

You could almost hear McGonagall's sigh of exasperation. Almost.

It was a brilliant Christmas feast, with hardly anyone there but the Marauders, a handful of teachers, and a scattering of other students from the other houses.

After _someone_ spiked the punch, highlights of the day included Sirius singing 'I Saw Minnie kissing Dumbledore' (to many catcalls and threats of detention), Lily yelling at James when he and Sirius pushed McGonagall and Dumbledore under the magical mistletoe, causing everyone a brief spout of nausea (most likely at inspiration of aforementioned song). James' response was that 'old people need love too Lily!' Peter shoving his wizarding fireworks (which he got in the wizarding crackers handed out by Professor Flitwick) into the nearest dish (Sirius had lent over and lit them) causing the dish to explode, chunks of roast turkey flying haphazardly across the room.

Then, just as everyone was leaving, Dumbledore (who had disappeared after the magical mistletoe incident) suddenly appeared. He was dressed in a bright red, fleece cuffed, Santa suit.

Sirius screamed, and drew his wand. "YOU'RE NOT REAL! NOT REAL! I WAS A GOOD BOY! GOOD!" and with that, shot a badly aimed disarming spell at the slightly alarmed Headmaster in disguise.

"Mr Black- it's me!" he said, and Sirius' eyes bulged.

"OH MY GOD, SANTA'S EATEN DUMBLEDORE!" he yelled, before promptly passing out, his face landing in the tub of gravy.

Everyone was silent for a second, before a few of the students (and Professor Gardien) started snickering.

"Professor?" James asked through his laughter. "Should we remove Sirius from the gravy before he drowns- or should we just leave him there?"

McGonagall sighed. "I'm under obligation to say remove him, unfortunately. And well done- I'm glad everyone else had enough sense to know that Black had spiked the punch, even if he himself forgot." She shook her head fondly at the now snoring Sirius, his head dripping gravy onto the table upon which he was lying. "A tradition since his third year, the poor drunken fool."

The great hall erupted into laughter once more.


End file.
